Another Potter
by ZeroChoice
Summary: What if Harry had an older brother who escaped the destruction of that fateful Halloween night? Mostly cannon, OOC Snape. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: JKR owns Harry Potter and everything to do with Harry Potter. Also, please remember that the first couple of chapters follows' with Brother: The Adventures of Ewan Potter. However, there are little changes in each chapter to make you want to read it. _

**Chapter 1**

It was Halloween night. In a little village called Godric's Hollow resided a little family of four. The father, James was telling his two sons a very scary story about a vampire who was sucking people's blood. His wife, who was not approving of such stories for 3 year old, Ewan, and 1 year old, Harry.

"James, I don't think..." but she was soon cut off by her husband.

"Oh Lily, come on their not babies." whining like a little boy, asking, no begging his wife to let him finish the story.

Ewan definitely didn't think he was a baby at all. After all, he was going to be turning four in December. _'Only Harry's the baby' _he thought.

"Mummy, can Daddy please finish the story, I AM going to be four really, really, really soon, please." He started to show his "puppy dog" face. No one can beat his "puppy dog" face, not even his uncle Sirius who could turn himself INTO a dog.

Harry giggled seeing his older brothers face, and his daddy AND brother begging his mummy. He may have been one years old, but he wasn't stupid. After a few seconds of silence, Ewan got a bad feeling. He looked towards the front door, there was definitely something coming.

"Daddy, bad man coming." he said, scared.

James looked to his son. "What? Who's coming?"

"Bad man." Ewan whispered.

"Lily, take the boys and run!" he said trying desperately while pulling his wand out of his back pocket.

Lily, who was scared, no terrified, knew she had to be strong and brave for her boys. She picked up Harry and grabbed Ewan's hand and rushed them up the story. Ewan, who always felt braver with his stuffed lion, pushed his hand away from his Mother grasp and bolted towards his room.

"NO, EWAN" she yelled trying to block the tears that threatened to fall.

Ewan throw open his bedroom door and slammed it shut. Then he grabbed his lion from is bed and threw himself under it.

**Meanwhile, in the living room...**

The doorway blasted open, as soon as Lily reached the top of the stairway. Through the threshold stood the one and only, Lord Voldemort himself.

"Stay away from my family, Voldemort!" yelled James, hiding the mounting fear.

"Stand aside, boy!" said Voldemort with sneer on his face, praising his soon-to-be defeat of the Potter Family.

"NEVER!" yelled James his heart started beating faster and faster.

"Then die." Voldemort raised his wand; James barley said anything before Voldemort yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!"

A bright flash of green and James Potter was dead on the ground. Voldemort then proceeded up the stair way. Light was pouring out of one of the rooms, so he blasted open the door. As he entered, he saw the mudblood wife of the dead Potter.

"Take me instead, don't take my boys" she said in a whisper through the tears falling down her face.

Voldemort laughed a cruel evil laugh. Harry sensing his mother fear started crying also.

"Please, no" She begged, "Please...".

"Move girl, I don't want you." he said.

"Not my boy's!" she cried, but stayed in front of baby Harry.

"Then you will die along with your family. AVADA KADAVRA!" He said angrily. Lily Evans Potter was dead before she even hit the ground.

Voldemort stepped over her body, pointed his wand at the little one year old and said the curse that killed his parents, and will after the baby is dead, kill his brother. Yet as the green flash came out, it failed to kill its target and instead hit Voldemort. His scream penetrated the air, and his soul fled the scene.

Ewan, now hearing nothing, crawled out of from under his bed, and out of his room, he walked slowly to the stairway and descended them. Upon reaching the landing, he saw his Daddy, laying there on the ground, with his eyes closed. It reminded him of his cat who got hit by a car and passed. His Daddy was dead and he knew it, he figured that his Mummy and brother must be died too. He became very scared.

"Mummy? Daddy..." he cried. "MUMMY! DADDY! Don't leave me!" His tears and cries were heard to know one, his heart threaten to explode, he couldn't breath, he was crying. _'Be brave, be tough'_ he remembered his daddy saying.

All of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise, _'The roof is falling!'_ he thought. He did the one thing he could think of, _'run!'_ He ran from the house, down the street, until he couldn't run no more. He sat down, and the black oblivion claimed him.

***

When Ewan woke, he found himself on nice, soft bed. He looked around; he remembered this as a hospital. A happy looking nurse walked up to his bed.

"Ah, there lad, good morning. How're yeh feeling, hon?" she asked while looking him over.

"Fine" his Mother and Father always told him not to talk to strangers.

"Are you hungry?" she said in a perky voice.

"No" he said quietly, shaking his head _'A bit, scared? Yes. Hungry? No.'_ he

thought.

"Thirsty?" she said with a little more force.

"No" he said while shaking his head again.

"Do you know where yeh are?" thinking he might be just a lost little boy.

"Yes, a hospital" he responded in barely a whisper

"Do you know why yeh here?" she said holding her breath a bit. Ewan shrugged and shook his head.

"You were found in the streets by a police officer last night, he brought you here". Ewan suddenly remembered the story of vampires, the evil man, the green flashes of light, and his Daddy ... that was... dead. His eyes grew wide with fear. There was a soft knock on the door. A lady, who turned out to be a social worker, and a man who looked like a muggle police officer came in.

"Hi," said the Police Officer, "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Ewan" he mumbled, blinking back the tears. "You a bobby?"

"Yeah, Ewan, I'm a Bobby." said the officer.

"What's your full name, Ewan?" asked the social worker, while taking out a pad of paper and pen.

"Ewan Evan Potter" he said quietly

"And Mr. Potter where do you live?" she said, in a tone that reminded him of in Aunt Petunia, whom he only met a few times before Harry was born.

"In England" he said because he couldn't exactly remember, he never went outside the neighborhood.

The police officer had to hide a laugh, _'In England'_ he thought, _'the kid's good'_. The social worker, who didn't seem pleased, continued.

"How old are you Ewan?" she said with a bored voice

"I'll be four in December." his eyes lighting up with pride.

"Why were you out in the streets last night?"

Eyes growing scared and downcast again, "I got scared because of the evil man", head hung low.

The social worker nodded her head then turned and left the room, the police officer followed her.

"So what will happen to the boy?" he asked "I can take him in till you find his family, my wife and I are foster parents, and we don't have any kids now so we can take him."

"Alright" she said handing him some papers. "He all yours, if you need anything my phone number is on the papers"

"Thanks."

A year had past with no word on any family. The police officer, Jon, and his wife, Lara, loved Ewan, they thought about adopting him, but Ewan had always said that his Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius would come for him. They had searched for his so-called Uncles but they never came. Jon and Lara finally adopted soon-to-be five year old Ewan.

Meanwhile, the Wizardry World grieved the loss of the Potters: James, Lily, and their oldest son Ewan. Their youngest son, Harry had defeated the dark Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had left Harry at his mother's sister's house. His Aunt, along with her husband and son, were now his only living relatives.

Still many mysteries surrounded the Potters murders. For one, why did Voldemort attack the Potter family, two, what happened to the oldest boy's remains, and three, how was Harry able to survive the Killing curse that never failed with only a lighting bolt scar on his forehead? No one thought these questions would be answered, except one.

Dumbledore was the only one to believe that Ewan may also be alive. The wizardry people moved on though, life continued. Though everyone was now lifting their glasses and saying_ 'Thank you to the Potter family'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"Mum! Mum! Have you seen my shin guards?" Ewan shouted looking through the hamper.

"In the Hallway!" she shouted from the kitchen, where she was getting ready for the after game ceremony which was taking place at their house.

"Thanks!" he threw everything back in the hamper and ran into the hallway. Opening the closet door, to find 15 other pairs of shin guards. _'This is going to take some time_' he thought and start going through them.

Ewan Evan Tyler was an 11- year old, who was deeply in love with the game of football (Soccer). Though as he was only 11 he had dreams of being on the England U16 squad, then one day he wants to play for Manchester United. Now, however, he had to stick with the little league football. Ewan was fast and agile, making him one of the best players on the team.

'_And one of the weirdest…'_ he thought. Mysteries things always seem to happen around him. Like the one time that Ewan got made at losing the ball to another player, only to have the ball pop right in front of him. And even off the field, then the neighborhood bully tried to pick on him and a group of friends, he pushed out his hands to protect his face when the bully disappeared.

That was four years ago, and since then he tried over and over again to make things happen. What was weird, was it usually it did. Two years ago, he was told to take the trash to the curb for pick-up, he thought about the trash and how he didn't want to touch it, and the trash picked it self up, he thought it should move itself to the curb and it did.

After first Ewan thought it was fake, but it couldn't have been, everyone could see it. Then he thought he was a magician, but he had seen on the telly how the magician always had secrets and knew about them, but Ewan didn't know any secrets.

Then he thought he was a wizard like Merlin, but wizards had wands and other little trinkets and said things like "Abra Kadabra", he didn't. He decided to give up; he was just Ewan Tyler, the boy who could do weird things.

Except sometimes, he wasn't Ewan Tyler, he was another boy, who knew about potions and lions and vampires, and other weird creatures, he was a boy who had his real parents, his parents he could barely remember except in his dreams.

"Ewan! Let's go!" said his father, his new father. Who happened to make him and Ewan late for the last game, _'It's all his_ _fault'_ Ewan kept thinking. "I'm coming!" Ewan shouted back.

Jon wasn't blaming Ewan but Jon is the Assistant coach, so they had to leave now or they would never make it. Behind him were clanking noises indicating that the mail had just arrived. Picking up the mail, there was a TV bill, a letter from Lara's sister, a letter from the library asking for their book back, and a letter for Ewan. A letter for Ewan! Jon was curious so he took a peek at the letter. The envelope was thick and heavy made of yellow parchment; the ink was an emerald- green. There was also no stamp, and on the back was a wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. The address said:

Mr. E. Tyler

21 Langley Ln.

London, England

Jon, knowing that he should respect Ewan privacy shouted "HEY EWAN, LARA COME HERE!"

Down the steps came Ewan with his football gear and thru the kitchen came Lara.

"You have a letter Ewan." said Jon curiously. "It doesn't look like the letters your pen-pal from Australia sent you."

"Who is it from then?" he said while taking the letter and looking at it.

"I don't know" Jon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Open it Ewan" said Lara still holding a juice container.

Ewan opened the letter, and read:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Tyler,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was silence after reading the later only to be broken a second later by Ewan.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?"

"Ewan!"

"Sorry" he said innocently.

"They can't be serious", started Jon, "A Wizard School? Like Magic? They have got to be joking!"

"I knew it, I knew it! There is magic and wizards!" said Ewan jumping up and down.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, Ewan open the door to find a giant man. This man had long shaggy hair, a tangled beard, and had black beetle like eyes. He wore a large overcoat and carried a pink umbrella.

"'ello," the giant said. "You must be Ewan Tyler, yes?" Totally oblivious that he was talking to Ewan Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter.

Now Ewan, who was small for his age, felt really small. He nodded.

"Good. My name is Rebeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"That's a real place?" asked Jon threatening to laugh.

"O' course it's a real place but yeh never find it cause yeh muggle's" he said pointing his umbrella towards them.

"Muggle's?" asked Ewan, interested.

"Non-magic folk, like your parents"

"Oh" Ewan said looking at his letter again. "What does' it mean 'we await your owl'?" He asked the giant

"Oh yeh that reminds me" said the giant pulling out a piece of parchment and feather quill.

He wrote on the Parchment:

Headmaster,

How are yeh? Weather is fine. Went to muggleborn boy's house taking' him to get his things.

Yours truly,

Hagrid

"First of all" said Hagrid." I gonna tell yeh all about it. Hogwarts is..." Hagrid talked for hours about Hogwarts its four houses, quidditch, which is something that Ewan really wants to try,

Ewan's football game was long past by the time Hagrid stopped.

"So wait, if wizards use a different type of money, how are we going to be able to pay for this?" asked Jon concerned.

"You can exchange your muggle money for wizard money". Hagrid then looked at a watch. "I'll be leaving yeh for now, it's late, see we'll get yeh things in the mornin, okay?"

"Okay, bye Hagrid"

"Bye" with that the giant was gone.

For the rest of the day and night Ewan kept having little flash backs of another little black haired boy, and another two people, they looked familiar to him.

Before falling asleep that night he remembered another flashback.

**Flashback**

"_Then the werewolf, Moony, would come and save you from terrible things." said James._

"_What rrible things?" said the two year old_

"_Terrible, and um he would save you from... from... dementors...he would save you from dementors" finished James._

"_Nice save, hon." Said Lily rubbing her belly._

"_Nice belly, hon." James said with a smirk_

"_This is holding your future son or daughter James Potter!" she said in an angry tone, she been angry lately and that means baby should be here in approximately a month._

"_Mummy, will you still love me when the baby comes?" showing his nice big emerald eyes._

"_Of course" said Lily who was about to tear up and start crying,_

'_I will not cry, I will not cry' she thought, while hugging her son._

'_He just so plain cute' her thoughts thought back_

"_Son, your mother and I will always love you, for the rest of your life, even when Harry or Ann comes in this world" he said, he wanted to hug his son but his wife, or should I say wife's belly was blocking his path._

"_I luv you mummy and daddy" he said with a wide smile._

**End of flashback**

When he awoke the next morning he didn't remember anything from the flashback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that morning the four of them, Hagrid, Jon, Lara, and Ewan left and went to a place called The Leaky Cauldron.

"I see the shoe store and the petrol station… no pub." said Lara.

"That's cause you can't see it. You're Muggles." said Hagrid.

"I see it, Mum. It says The Leaky Cauldron… but why do we have to go to a pub to get wands and robes?" said Ewan.

"You're see." said Hagrid opening the door for the group.

Upon entering the pub, they proceeded to the back into a small, walled courtyard, Hagrid than started to count some bricks along the brick wall above the trash can.

"Three up...two across..."he muttered "Right, Stand back"

He tapped the wall three times with his umbrella. Suddenly an archway appeared showing a truly magical sight.

"Welcome Ewan," said Hagrid proudly, "To Diagon Alley!"

Diagon Alley was full of magical things, such as: cauldrons, potion ingredients, animals, a quidditch supply store, 'I'm totally going there' thought Ewan, there was a shop selling Jones, and a shop selling telescopes and strange silver instruments. But towering above all else was a building that was snowy white and was bigger than all the others.

"Gringotts" said Hagrid.

The group went inside and told them about the goblins and how they don't like humans, and that they should not stare at them. They went to an open counter.

"Yes?" said the goblin that seemed rather impatiently.

"We're here to exchange muggle pounds for Wizard money" He said coolly

The goblin took a brief look at Ewan and his family. After changing their pounds for gallons, sickles, and Knuts, they proceeded to Madame Milkins Robes for all Occasions.

When they entered the store a squat, smiling witch dressed in light blue robes met them.

"Are you here for Hogwarts, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Follow me, dear; I have two other boys also."

"Ewan, Jon and I are going to look around, when your finished stay with Mr. Hagrid and we'll meet at the Flourish and Blott's bookstore okay" said Lara.

"Okay, bye."

Ewan followed Madam Milkins back to the end of the store and was taken to a foot stool that Ewan stood on. Next to him were two identical red-headed boys.

"You are going to Hogwarts? Asked one of them

"Yup"

A tape measure popped next to Ewan and started taking measurements.

"So... what are your guy's names?" Ewan asked. Ewan was not shy.

"This is Fred and I am George Weasley, first years, your name?" holding out his hand to shake Ewan's.

"Ewan Tyler, first year also" shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you" asked the one named Fred.

"Nice to meet you too" he said sternly.

"Where are your parents?" asked the one named George.

"The book store"

"Have you got…? "Said Fred

"….Your wand yet?" finished George

"No not yet" Ewan couldn't tell which one Fred or George anymore, they were so much alike.

"We are getting ours from are great grand parents" Said one of the twins.

"Oh, that's cool to have other family members with magic… I don't know if I have any I was adopted but my parents now are muggle's" said Ewan.

"So you could be a pureblood and not even know it… wicked!" replied Fred/George

"What's a pureblood?" asked Ewan

"It's a person who comes from a long line of magical relatives"

"Oh and a muggle-born is someone who comes from both muggle parents" said Ewan.

"Now you're getting it"

"So you never…"

"…knew you could do magic?"

"I knew weird things happened… a lot of weird things. I could make things move, and change things…"

"We caused all kinds…"

"….of magic in our home"

"So if your family is all magic you must know loads about Hogwarts, like the houses."

"Oh yeah, our whole family…"

"….has been in Gryffindor…"

"….for years."

"House of the brave and daring…"

"Which we diffiently are…"

"… You should see some of the pranks we pull…"

"… Charlie says you have to be nuts to do them…"

"….but we say nuts and brave are the same thing."

"What about the other houses?" asked Ewan?

"There also Ravenclaw which are the smarty pants…"

"They always have a book in their face, then Hufflepuff…"

"The good two shoes in every group…"

"…the hard workers and fair players, you know Gryffindor but there's also…"

"…Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious…"

"…many say that all Slytherin's are evil..."

"…but don't believe it…"

"…Bill has a friend in Slytherin."

"Who is Bill and Charlie?" asked Ewan.

"Our older brothers…"

"Bill graduates this year, he's Head Boy…"

"Charlie starting his fifth year this year, he's a prefect."

Ewan was confused with the twins. But he had wished he had older siblings or at least younger ones but he was alone.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Okay, son, now all you have to do is catch it, okay?" asked James to his three-year old._

_"Okay"_

_James Potter wanted his sons to play quidditch so bad he already started teaching them; after all, he himself was on the school quidditch team. He started easy using only the quaffle. James softly tossed the quaffle to his oldest boy. Ewan, having quidditch blood caught it easily._

_"I think" started James proudly, "that you will make an awesome chaser". He flashed his 'I am so proud of my son' smile and caught the quaffle that Ewan threw back._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Are you okay, Mate?" asked George

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Alright you're done" said Madam Milkin's handing him his packages, he took them and paid her.

"See you at Hogwarts, mate." the twins said together.

"See you guys."

The day finished quite nicely, they headed home their arms laden with his new things.

Ewan was carrying his new orange tabby kitten named Milo and his new Family Owl that Jon, and Lara picked out, it was a brown owl named Teetle, and he was also carrying his new wand.

His wand was nine and half inches, flexible, made of elder with a phoenix feather, it was excellent for transfiguration and charms. He bought it from a wand maker named Ollivander.

"Here is your ticket the train leaves at 11am on September 1st, at platform 9 3/4"

"Platform 9 3/4, surely that's a joke?" asked Jon. "There's no such thing."

"There is so, at Kings Cross, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't worry about crashing 'cause you won't. Now I got to be goin', any problems send Teetle to me 'kay?"

"Okay"

With that the giant turned and left.

***

September 1st came quickly in the Tyler House. Jon and Ewan woke up late; Lara was making sure everything was packed for him and preparing breakfast.

Three hours, three bowls of cereal, and two near car crashes later, Jon, Lara, and Ewan were in Platform 9 3/4. When they first passed through the barrier they were in shock. They had been to Kings Cross before but had never known about this. There were so many people, so many mothers' saying goodbye to their children, so many animals getting boarded on the train. Ewan was getting a feeling in his stomach that he was a needle in a haystack. However, that feeling vanished when Lara started talking.

"Now" Lara said her voice cracking and her eye's starting to water, reminding Ewan of those many mothers, "I want you to write, and be good" she said while attacking the imaginary lent that was on his shirt. Suddenly she was hugging him.

The only time Ewan had seen his mother like this was when he had broken his leg playing football. Ewan understood though he wouldn't see them for a year but he wasn't a child anymore.

"Honey..." Jon said touching Lara's arm.

"HONEY!!" He said a bit louder trying to get his wife's attention.

Ewan, however, was trying not to laugh because he kept on thinking 'here lies Ewan Evan Tyler, he was only eleven, and he was smothered to death by his mother, Lara Renee Tyler on September 1st'

Lara released Ewan, from what he liked to call a wrestling choke hold.

"You should be going" Jon said. "I see you at Christmas, son." He said with a hug.

He dragged his trunk and went onto the train, waving his mother and father, goodbye before the clock struck 11 and he was off the best wizardry school in all of Europe.

It was only a few minutes after the train left, when two red-headed boys and another boy walked into his compartment with their trunks.

"Hey Ewan" said George Wesley, _'or was it Fred?'_ Ewan thought.

"This is our friend Lee Jordan, Lee this is Ewan Tyler" said the other twin.

"Nice to meet you." Lee said shaking Ewan's hand. The three boys each took a seat.

"So," Started Fred, "What house do you think we'll be in?"

"Gryffindor!" said Lee and George together. Ewan didn't know what house he would be in. He liked all of them, plus he was smart, brave, ambitious, and loyal, but he wasn't just one.

The four kept talking about Hogwarts, when suddenly an old witch pulling a trolley interrupted them.

"Would you like anything off the trolley dears?" said the old witch.

Ewan had gotten the impression that Fred and George's family didn't have a lot of money so he was more than willing to share, he bought some of everything from the old witch and they shared and talked for most of the way to Hogwarts.

When it did start to get darker, the boys decided to put on their robes just in time to have the train stop making them lose their balance causing all the boys fall onto each other.

They were still laughing about it when they heard a huge, and familiar, voice call out.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Hiya Ewan!" called Hagrid through a sea of people, mostly terrified first years. Lee, Fred, and George seemed a little scared but once they heard that Ewan knew Hagrid they weren't. "Firs' years follow me!"

All the first years followed Hagrid until they reached a lake filled with little boats. "No more than four to a boat!" called Hagrid, himself taking one whole boat. Fred, George, Ewan, and Lee all got into one boat, before it took off.

After a few minutes of riding, and splashing thanks to Fred and George, they received their first glimpse of Hogwarts. There were "oh's" and "awe's" from various people. Once the boats stopped the kids made their way inside meeting a witch named Minerva McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall reminded him of someone long ago, but he didn't remember. The Professor started telling them the rules and what it was like at Hogwarts. Fred and George pretended they were asleep during her speech.

Finally it was time to get sorted. They walked into the Great hall, where there were the four house tables, the High table, the enchanted ceiling, and an old sorting hat on a stool. He knew about these things because he had read about them in Hogwarts: A history. The Professor started calling names from a scroll she had. After a few minutes Lee's name was called. He, like he said he was, was placed in Gryffindor. A few minutes later…

"Tyler, Ewan"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ewan took a deep breath then walked up to the stool. As he sat down, he tried to concentrate on his breathing.

'_Ah, excellent mind we have here'_ said a voice inside Ewan's head. _'Brave and Smart, cunning yet fair.'_

Ewan swallowed and looked around the great. There were eyes everywhere on him. _'Can you hear me?'_ he thought to the voice.

'_Yes, of course'_ replied the voice_. 'Ah, a secret, you hold. You're not who you say you are.'_

'_Of course I am who I say I am. I'm Ewan Tyler!' _Ewan thought angrily.

'_You weren't always Ewan Tyler!'_ said the voice.

'_Then who WAS I!?' _Ewan growled_, 'If you know then tell me!'_

'_You're Ewan Potter and I know the perfect house for you' _the voice answered. "RAVENCLAW!"

The Great Hall clapped for its new student, the Ravenclaw table being the loudest. Ewan followed the other students who were sorted into Ravenclaw. He watched as Fred and George were sorted into Gryffindor. Ewan felt a pang of sadness for not being sorted into the same house as the Twins and Lee. Hopefully, they would still be willing to be friends.

After all the names were called and the Sorting Hat put away, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Greetings, all. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we eat, I'd like a brief word, thank you!" He sat back down.

Ewan was utterly confused at the headmaster. But when he turned to look at the table is was full of food. Ewan helped himself to a bit but didn't want to get overstuffed, in case there was any dessert. While eating he looked around the Great Hall. Everyone was talking. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and caught a glimpse of Fred.

Fred just shrugged at him before returning to his meal. After everyone was full of Food, the food vanished and Dumbledore stood up once again.

"I have just a few announcements before we all are headed off to our wonderful beds. First years please note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to ALL. Also, everyone please make yourself aware of forbidden items and rules on, our caretaker, Argus Filch, office door. Prefects, please escorts first years to your dorms."

Ewan followed a fifth year boy to the Ravenclaw dorms. At the door was a bronze eagle-shaped knocker that talked.

"If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?" the bronze eagle asked.

The prefect turned to the first years. "The questions get harder as the year progress, the younger the year the easier the question. Anyone want to try and answer?"

A timid looking girl was first to speak up. "Yes" she said quietly.

The prefect smiled and the door opened.

The Ravenclaw common room is wide and circular. It has graceful arched windows, and the walls are hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling is painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw sits next to the door that leads to the dormitories above.

"Boy's dorm is up on your left, girls up on your right. Breakfast starts at 6am, you don't need to bring anything to breakfast tomorrow. Goodnight." He said before going off to his other fifth year friends who had just entered.

Ewan and three other boys made their way up to the boy's dorm, marked by a sign saying, 'First years'.

After making sure everything was put away and introducing himself to the other boys, he changed into his pajama's and laid down on his blue clad four poster bed and looked out of the window.

'Who is Ewan Potter?' He asked to himself before falling asleep.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Do you want the lion, eagle, badger, or snake?" asked James to his soon-to-be two year old son._

"_Li, li!" said the one year old gleefully._

"_Oi, James don't start that again!" said his wife from the kitchen. "You will be proud for whatever house he is in… even Slytherin."_

"_Merlin, I hope not Slytherin. Isn't that right, Ewan, we don't need any snaky Slytherin, do we?"_

"_Yes, yes" said Ewan, jumping up and down. _

"_No, no, anything but Slytherin." Said James laughing._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ewan woke early. He didn't remember the dream only that he was in it. Ten minutes later he was showered and left the common room towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

After sitting down with the Ravenclaw table, Ewan helped himself to a bit of eggs and bacon. As he ate the hand touched his shoulder, he looked around and saw the shortest person he had ever seen.

"Erm... hello, sir." He said to the Professor.

"Hello, Tyler right? Yes I have your class schedule here; I am Professor Flitwick, your head of house and Charms teacher." said the Professor.

"Oh, thank you sir" He said taking his schedule. Looking at it he had: Astronomy, Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration.

Today, he had Defense against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuff's, then History of Magic with the Slytherin's, lunch, and then Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. After eating he walked back up to the Ravenclaw common room but not before having to answer a riddle.

"Why can't you take a picture of a person with hair curlers?" asked the bronze- eagle knocker.

"Ah, you need a camera not hair curlers…?" he said.

"Correct" the knocker said opening the door. Ewan rolled his eyes, _'Why can't we have a normal door with a normal password?' _he thought running up to the first year dorm and grabbing his backpack.

On his way to the defense against the darks arts class he bumped into his new house mates, Liam Scott, Le Chun, and Roger Davis. He sat down next to Liam in the front of the class. There teacher was Professor Ridley, who taught them out of books.

Many older Ravenclaw's had said that one teacher never taught DADA twice, that the position was cursed. Which apparently caused a great upset with the book smart Ravenclaw's who wanted consistency.

After lunch Liam, Roger, Le, and Ewan made their way towards History of Magic. History of Magic was taught by the only ghost teacher, Professor Binns. Many students fell asleep in this class. In between writing his notes, Ewan sat there in face in his hand doodling on his parchment.

Thankfully, the bell rang throughout the castle. They four boys then made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch, Ewan and the others made their way greenhouse's for Herbology, this was taught by Professor Sprout.

After Herbology, the Ravenclaw boys made their way to the dormitory.

"What is the largest possible number you can write using only 2 numbers - just 2 numbers, no other mathematical symbols?" asked the knocker. Five minutes passed before Le solved it with a "99".

For two hours the boys did their homework and studied before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. On their way down, Ewan ran into Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey Fred, hey George." He said waving to the twins.

"Hey mate, you know…"

"It's okay that you got sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Better Ravenclaw then Slytherin anyway."

Together Fred, George, and Ewan made their way to the great hall for dinner.

"Plus, you know mate…"

"…you can help us with our homework…"

"… and ever our pranks…"

Ewan laughed. "Maybe not pranks… oh are you two going to try out for Gryffindor quidditch team?"

"Of course…"

"…we're going to try to be beaters…"

"…what about you?"

"I never flew before…" Ewan said.

"You should still try…"

"…never know, you may be…"

"…really, good."

"Yeah" said Ewan who was reminded of what the hat said. '_You're Ewan Potter…' _Ewan looked at the twins. "Do you guys know of anyone with the last name Potter?"

"Potter?" said George scratching his head

"The boy-who-lived…" said Fred.

"Who is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"You don't know about the Boy-Who-Lived!?"

"What kind of Ravenclaw are you!?"

"I was raised by muggles remember!" said Ewan

"Oh yeah…"

"That's right…"

"Okay so the Boy-Who-Lived is named Harry Potter, Halloween night seven years ago, He-who-must-not-be-named came to his parent's house…"

"Killed his parents and brother then went to killed baby Harry, but something happened…"

"You-know-who's spell rebounded on him!"

"Harry Potter is famous in our world." Finished George.

"…and his brother?" asked Ewan. "What about him? What was his name? How old was he?"

"Killed by You-Know-who, he was only 3, name was Ewan Potter. Hey, you have the same name, wicked!" answered Fred.

"Yeah, wicked" whispered Ewan. _'I'm Ewan Potter, but I'm alive…'_

Fred and George entered the Great Hall with Ewan behind them. Ewan wasn't paying attention and accidently bumped into a Professor. Looking up from the floor, he so the Potions Professor, Professor Snape with a snare on his face. His emerald green eyes stared into the cold onyx eyes.

"Tyler, is it? Detention 6 o'clock tonight, don't be late!" he barked.

Ewan slowly got up and practically ran to the Ravenclaw table, keeping his eyes on his plate.

***

Albus Dumbledore watched as young Tyler ran to his table. He had this nagging feeling of familiarity with the boy, but he couldn't place him. He stole one last glance at the boy before returning to his treacle tart.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Six o'clock came all too fast for Ewan. When the bell chimed at six he knocked on the Potions Master's door. He had spent 10 minutes just finding the room. _'Who gives detention's on the first day!? I haven't even had potions class yet!'_ he thought right before the door opened.

Professor Severus Snape was not in a good mood. On the first day he had to deal with misbehaving Slytherins and bloody Gryffindors. Then before he even had a chance to go down to his private rooms for a well-deserved break he gets bumped into by a near-sighted Ravenclaw!

If this was any other first year student, he properly would have barked had them and deducted points, but this first year irked him. As he looked into the boys Emerald eyes and light red hair, he was struck with an overwhelming sense of familiarity that he could only place with one person in his entire life, Lily Evans.

"Enter" Professor Snape barked.

Ewan entered the class room and looked around. Potions were taught in the dungeons. A was a bit cold and damp. Ewan saw many jars or ingredients and cauldrons ready to be used by students. Ewan was looking forward towards potions, even if the teacher wasn't very nice.

"Since you have not had your first Potions class, you may scrub those cauldrons in the sink there until they are spotless with NO magic" Snape said before sitting at his desk.

Ewan walked over to the sink, grabbed the scrub and started to wash the first cauldron.

From his desk, Snape watched as the boy started cleaning. He couldn't get the image of Lily out of his head. "Who is your mother!?" he barked to the boy.

"Um… I don't know, sir. I was adopted. But my adopted Mom's name is Lara." said Ewan quietly.

"What about your father?" asked Snape, contemplating this new information.

"I don't remember him either but my adopted Dad's name is Jon." answered Ewan.

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"Well, sir, I was found when I was three. I wasn't adopted till a year later." Ewan explained, finishing the first cauldron and starting on the second.

Snape sat in silence for the next couple of minutes. _'He looks so much like Lily, could this be…. No. No it can't be…. Could it?'_

"Do you remember anything about your biological parents?" he asked hoping to get more information from the child.

"No, sir. Not really… but… ah… the hat, it said something…"

"Well, what is it boy? Spit it out!" barked Snape

"Why do you want to know, sir?" he asked in confusion. _'Why does he care? Why should I tell him?'_

"I'm the one asking questions here, now answer, and no stuttering!"

"The hat said I wasn't who I was… or something like that." said Ewan.

"Did the Sorting Hat say who you were?"

"… no." lied Ewan. _'I'm Ewan Tyler not Ewan Potter… I only want to be Ewan Tyler!'_

Snape knew the boy had lied but couldn't go further. Casting Legilimency on a student without constant was illegal.

Hours passed by the time Ewan was finished and had to rush to his dormitory before curfew, however he didn't make it in time. He got caught by the Head Boy, Bill Weasley.

"Hey, kid what you doing out of your dorm?" Bill asked.

"I just got out of detention with Professor Snape; I rushed to get back on time, honest!" Ewan said. He didn't want to get in even more trouble on the first day.

"You're a firstie? Hey don't worry about it; I'll escort you back to your dorm. Professor Snape can be a little harsh, even to you firsties" Bill said with a smile, walking with Ewan towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

"You're Bill Weasley, Fred and George's older brother right?"

"That's right! You know Fred and George?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we met at Diagon Alley, and then we hung out on the train."

"Cool, then I guess I'll be seeing you more often." Bill said stopping in front of the Ravenclaw Entrance.

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every race?"

Bill looked down at Ewan. It wasn't his common room so he didn't have to answer, plus he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of a first year because he didn't know the answer.

Ewan thought for a second. "E" he answered and the door swung open.

"Nice," Bill said nodding his head, "well good night."

"Night!" Ewan said before walking into the dorm and going to bed.

The next morning, Ewan with the other Ravenclaw first years made their way down towards the dungeons. Ewan suggested to the others to sit away from Professor Snape's desk. Thankfully, Liam, Le, and Roger took his advice. As the bell rang throughout the school, Professor Snape walked into the class, with his billowing robes following behind.

Like every year, Professor Severus Snape started the speech he reserved for the first years. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, since this class is made of Ravenclaws I expect much more than your year mates."

Ewan focused solely on the Professor. He wanted to please the teacher who seemed to not like him very much.

"I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape finished.

Professor Snape looked at the Emerald green eyed boy who was constantly in his thoughts, images ran across his mind of his once love. He sighed, _'This boy knows nothing of his former life, nothing of the woman I loved or the man I hated. Nothing, I can make sure he becomes nothing like his father…'_

Turning his back towards the class, he waved his wand at the black board. Instantly directions to a simple first year potion, wrote itself on the board.

"Open your books to page 5 and follow the recipe exactly, you have an hour." he said before sitting at his desk. Watching the light red-haired child.

An hour later the entire Ravenclaw class was able to correctly finish their potions with only few mistakes. The class cleaned up then left the class for Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Leaving the Potions Master to his thoughts.

The day had finished nicely with no problems. All homework for that day was already finished. Dinner was a hearty affair, Liam and Roger taught Ewan all about Chocolate frog cards and Le showed him how to play Wizards chess. Ewan was just interested in having the pawns beat up on each other. After the meal they went to the library to study. Ewan didn't care about studying but apparently being a Ravenclaw meant that if you weren't studying, you weren't doing anything important.

Before anyone knew, Halloween was upon them. Ewan had awoken with a nasty headache and feeling completely rubbish. The day didn't progress any better with momentary flashes of memories attacking him.

"_NO, EWAN!" a woman shouted._

_...A man lying on the ground, dead..._

…_a loud crashing noise… _

"TYLER!"

Ewan shook himself from his memories, noticing Professor Snape lingering over him.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention tonight, for your lack of attention!" snarled Snape.

"Yes, sir" said Ewan quietly. He wasn't planning on attending the Halloween feast anyway, more like attending his bed.

The bell rang a second later. Quickly grabbing his bag and walking out the classroom. Not even waiting for Le, Roger, and Liam.

Transfiguration, thankfully, went better than Potions. At six sharp he knocked on the potions master door. Then was quickly set to work dissecting frogs and putting their inners into label jars.

"Care to enlighten me what you found more interesting other than my class, Mr. Tyler?" Snape asked from his desk.

For the last month, whenever he gave a detention to the boy, he treated him fair and with understanding, hoping that the young Ravenclaw would trust him. This personal mission was coming along better than he hoped, however the boy still hadn't told him what the Sorting Hat had told him. It seemed to Severus, that whatever the old Hat had said was proof to the idea that Ewan Tyler was in fact Ewan Potter.

"Just memories, sir. I don't actually remember too much but recently a lot of old memories have been coming to me… at least I think they are memories." said the boy cutting through the skin of one of the frogs, he sniffed, his nose was running and his eyes itchy.

"What happens in the memories?" asked the Potions master lightly, trying not to frighten the boy. _'I may have some proof here.'_ he thought has he slid a stool nest to the boy helping him with the dissection, while also waving his wand to his potions cupboard for a pepper-up potion.

"Yelling, bright lights, shaking…" Ewan said quietly. "A woman and a man…"

"Can you tell me about the woman and man?" said the potions master taking the topper of the vial, and passing it into Ewan's hand.

"I think… I think… I think it my real mum and dad… but I don't know… I was only three when they died anyway." Ewan said before drinking the potion.

'_Ewan Potter was only three when Lily died, if this boy isn't Ewan Potter than I'm was a Muggle.'_

Their time together past quietly, Snape dismissed the boy but before he left he remember one more question.

"What was your last name before you were adopted?"

The boy looked like he was trying to remember. "I don't remember but my first name and middle name stayed the same. Ewan Evan" The boy said before turning and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time seemed to fly by for the students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, especially for one red haired, green-eyed Ravenclaw first year. Classes were getting easier for him. For that when many of his Ravenclaw friends were studying, he was bored. He was constantly trying to find things to do so his mind wouldn't wonder on other thoughts… like when he three, for example.

Being at Hogwarts seemed to have opened a locked door in his mind that sent memories long forgotten into full view. That and a certain Potions Master liked to bring it up in every detention, that he gave the boy. Unfortunately, for the Potions Master, he was getting less of a chance, for the boy stopped making mistakes that deserved him a detention. Which for some odd reason, the Potion's Master was disappointed for he actually, unbelievably liked, talking to the young Ravenclaw.

Thankfully for the young Ravenclaw, he had found something new to occupy his time. Quidditch. A month ago, on a cold Saturday afternoon, found Fred and George Weasley showing Ewan Tyler the finer points of the magical game. Ewan found to his surprise that he had natural talent for flying. Ever since then, the Potion Master noticed the young Ravenclaw and Gryffindor twins playing quidditch on almost every Saturday afternoon.

However that wasn't the only person the young Ravenclaw was attracting. From the Headmasters office on the seventh floor, Albus Dumbledore watched as the oldest son of James and Lily Potter flew. The Headmaster had known for almost a month now that the young boy was, in fact, Ewan Potter. However, he had decided to keep it a secret, at least until Harry arrived or Ewan found out for himself, though he believed that the young boy already knew.

Ewan was also getting the attention from the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and his Head of House, Professor Flitwick. The first year Ravenclaw had talent, yes, talent that the Ravenclaw team could use. So on that Saturday, The Ravenclaw Captain approached Ewan, suggesting that Ewan become a reserve chaser for the team. Of course Ewan agreed. _'After all what's the chances of me playing?' _He thought. Of course, he was proven wrong, when weeks later he was told to suit up because one of the chasers came down with the dragon box.

Butterflies attacked his stomach. _'Pretend you're playing football, pretend you're playing football.'_ It didn't help that they were playing against Slytherin, the roughest team in the entire school. He was using the broom of the chaser he replaced for this game, a seventh year.

Slytherin in green clad robes flew out onto the pitch followed a minute later by the Ravenclaw team in blue. Madam Hooch, the flying coach and quidditch referee, opened the box that contained the quaffle, bludgers, and the tiny golden snitch. With a blow of her whistle the game began. Ewan being small and fast grabbed the quaffle first passing it to another Ravenclaw chaser. It was like a game of catch between the three Ravenclaw chasers, when suddenly Marcus Flint from Slytherin rammed right into the first year chaser. Ewan pushed back, surprising the older and larger Slytherin. Ewan quickly flew away from the older boy, and then Ewan, quaffle in hand threw with all his might towards the hoops. Thankfully, and shockingly to the first year, it actually went in, giving Ravenclaw ten points. _'Oh thank Merlin'_ Ewan thought, letting out the breath he was holding. _'I can do this, I can do this…' _

The game progressed faster and more dangerous. Slytherin had scored twice and Ravenclaw once more, making it a tie. The Slytherin's were so focused on taking down the chasers that they failed to notice the Ravenclaw seeker flying after the snitch, then catching it earning Ravenclaw an additional 150 points and the game. One hundred and seventy to twenty, Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw alike cheered. Slytherin hissed and booed. Ewan was ecstatic; he never felt such a rush before, never felt so happy.

That night Ravenclaw had a party celebrating the win. They celebrated so late that, their Head of House had to come and order them to go to bed. Ewan went to bed happier than he ever felt before.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Happy birthday Ewan" James and Lily said together to their now three year old son._

"_Want to open your presents?" asked Lily already knowing the answer. _

"_Can I, can I, can I!?" Ewan said, jumping up and down._

"_Go" said James smiling._

_Ewan grabbed his first present. "That one is from me" said his mum. Ewan opened it. It was a book "The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Cool!" He absolutely loved reading. "Will you read it to me tonight mummy?" he asked. "Of Course, sweetie" replied Lily._

"_Okay open mine son" said James. Ewan grabbed the box and opened. "AWESOME! A BROOM!!!" he said opening the rest of it and getting on it._

_Lily stared at her husband. "You did not seriously get your __THREE__ year old son a __BROOMSTICK__, James Potter!?" she said angrily._

"_It's a child's broom… only goes two feet in the air" James said, but he got the hint, 'I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

With Quidditch practice, studying (on occasion), homework, and classes. Time flew by, before anyone knew it, it was Christmas and for Ewan, his birthday.

The Professor's all helped in decorating the school; Ewan finished packing and made his way outside where the school carriages were taking the student to Hogsmeade to catch the train.

On the train Ewan caught up with Fred, George, and Lee. Getting a compartment to themselves, they played Exploding Snap, and ate sweets when the old witch with the cart came by.

Later, Bill and Charlie came by and they all started talking about quidditch. Fred and George both tried out for their house team and made reserve beaters but the two haven't played yet, Lee was given the job of commentary for every match. However, Professor McGonagall realized a little too late that Lee was biased. Charlie was captain of the Gryffindor team and gave the boys all kind of advice including Ewan, though he was on the Ravenclaw team.

The train came to a halt at Platform 9 ¾. The five Weasley's, Lee, and Ewan got off the train and met up with their parents. Ewan met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who apparently heard much about him from Fred and George. Mr. Weasley even had the chance to meet Ewan parents. Mr. Weasley started a discussion about muggle cars with Jon. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley was able to stop the conversation relatively soon. An hour later, Ewan was at home, doing his holiday work, and pondering over what he wanted to do for his 12th birthday.

"How about a party?" asked Jon.

"My muggle friends haven't seen me in month's dad, and my wizard friends are enjoying their holidays, so no party."

"What about something between the family? I know Aunt Sara and Uncle Dave would like to celebrate?" Said Lara.

"I don't want anything big..."

"Okay," said Jon, scratching in chin in contemplation. "How about….no that's babyish…"

Ewan shook his head. "I don't want to do anything… I just want to celebrate Christmas."

"Not… Not celebrate your 12th birthday! Son, you only turn twelve once!" exclaimed Jon.

"I don't want to do anything, just Christmas!"

"What did that magic school do to you!? Not do anything. That's blasphemy!" said Jon "And here I was looking forward towards a party."

"It's okay that you don't want to do anything, Ewan. But if you change your mind we can always celebrate your birthday after Christmas" said Lara, going to the kitchen.

Christmas day came with frost and snow. Presents were given and received. Ewan even received something from the Weasley's. Ewan had decided on visiting some of his muggle friends. This resulted in a snow fight that Fred and George would have been proud off.

The day before he was set off to go back to school, Jon took Ewan to Diagon Alley to get a few new things, or in Ewan's case, get fitted for new robes because of a sudden growth spurt.

"You know the way your growing you could be taller than me." suggested Jon.

Outside Madam Milkin's Robes for all Occasions, Severus Snape was on his way to get more Potions supplies. Ewan, inside, had noticed him. After quickly paying for the newly-fitted robes, Ewan, followed by Jon, rushed out to greet the teacher.

"Professor!" Ewan shouted. "Professor!"

Professor Snape stopped at the call and turned to see Lily's son running after him.

"Happy Christmas, Professor Snape" said Ewan, smiling. He had come to realize that the Professor Snape in class was nothing like the Professor Snape in detention. However he was uncomfortable speaking about when he was younger that he avoided getting detention. It was a sacrifice he had to make, though he missed his detentions with the man.

"Hello, Mr. Tyler." He said with a cold tone.

"This is my dad, Jon. Dad, this is my Potions teacher, Professor Snape." He introduced.

Jon extended his hand for the Potions Master to shake, which he did after a moment's hesitation.

"Ewan told his Mum and I, much about you, and your Potions class. It's his favorite subject, I think, that or what was it son… transmorgifition…trans... trans-something."

Ewan laughed. "Transfiguration, dad!"

"Yeah, that"

"Yes, well let's hope Mr. Tyler grades stay as well as they are now and we won't have any problems, shall we?" Snape said. "Now I must be going, I still have students to watch at the school, I'm not taking a leisurely walk." He turned around and walked away.

"Well… You know what he reminded me of?" asked Jon.

"What?"

"An overgrown bat."

"That's not nice Dad. I Like Professor Snape."

"Still if I had a teacher like that… I'd probably get out of his class faster than you can say lightning."

The train ride back to Hogwarts was more fun than the train ride from, with Fred and George who took their time during Christmas inventing new pranks. Trying it on unsuspecting students, which lead to conflicts, but having a prefect and the Head Boy and the same compartment had its benefits.

Hours later, Ewan was comfortably back in Ravenclaw tower reading a new book on quidditch. Liam and Roger were trading new chocolate frog cards, and Le was playing chess with one of the first year's females.

Once the break was over, the students fell back into routine with classes, quidditch, and homework. The teachers were going all out in preparation for end-of-term testing. Most Ravenclaw's were studying and preparing non-stop, many having to go to Madam Pomfrey for Calming Draught.

Even quidditch practice was becoming more intense. Practicing during the rain, snow, hail, and biting winds. After most practices, Ewan would come back drenched from the rain or with mud. Twice, he had to go to Madam Pomfrey for a Pepper-up Potion.

On top of that, Ewan was in the library researching everything to do with the Potter family. Harry Potter, his so-called brother, was in Modern Magical History, The Rise and fall of the Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century. He learned that Harry lived with his biological mother's sister and husband. _'Aunt Petunia'. _

A noise startled from behind. Professor Snape entered the library, and was currently speaking to Madam Pince. Quickly putting the books in his bag, he made his way towards the exit but not in time for Professor Snape caught him.

"Tyler, look a true Ravenclaw I see, in the library."

"Yes, sir just reading up on some spells for Charms, need to pass the test." He said.

"Any more memories?" Snape asked.

"No, not recently…" it wasn't a lie he hadn't had a memory flashback since Christmas. "Well I have to be going sir, for dinner then curfew and all. Bye" he said leaving before Snape could call him back.

Months had past before Snape was able to give the Tyler boy a proper detention. Fred and George had swindled him into helping with their next prank. Sticking, Mrs. Norris to the floor. Snape gave the Wesley's twins detention with Filch and Tyler detention with himself.

"You will be sorting out rotten flobberworms from good ones for use as Potion ingredients; however, you may use your protective gloves."

It was disgusting. A flobberworm was a ten-inch, toothless brown worm which eats vegetation, especially lettuce.

"Do you know what we do with the flobberworm's, Mr. Tyler?"

"I know it thickens the potions, sir." Ewan answered.

"That is correct, the mucus exuded by a flobberworm is sometimes used to thicken potions."

Ewan sighed. This was not what he wanted to do. _'Why couldn't I just have to clean the trophy room or something like that. This is Disgusting'_

"Tell me Tyler, why you felt it nessacary to stick a cat to the floor?" Snape asked.

"It wasn't my idea, sir."

"So if a friend asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

"No, sir. Its just… Fred and George said it would hurt her, I just… I just wasn't thinking, sir."

"No, you weren't. You used a sticking Hex, did you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's a third year spell." Said the Potions Master. "Who taught you?"

"No one, sir. I learned it on my own… I can do things… others can't. Like, when we learned Wingardium Leviosa… I could move the feather without my wand. When I was younger, before I knew about magic, I could change things by just thinking about it… Is that… I mean is it normal?"

"You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"

"No, sir, never."

Professor Snape sighed a breath of release. The boy, and no doubt his brother, were both going to be very powerful wizards, more powerful then the Dark Lord perhaps.

"No Tyler, its normal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The end of the term tests weren't as difficult as Ewan thought. For Charms he had to make a pineapple dance across his desk. Ewan thought it would be funny to do different kinds of dances, Professor Flitwick scored him high for making the pineapple do the Macarena. Then in Transfiguration, they had to turn a mouse into a snuff box. Again he was scored high for making the box extra girly for Professor McGonagall, she was so happy she insisted on keeping it that way. Professor Snape was a little harder. He made them properly brew a Forgetfulness Potion, which wasn't necessarily hard, except the Professor kept looking over his shoulder. His History of Magic exam took the longest, because it didn't have a practical exam. He sat at his desk filling in answers or who built the self-stirring Cauldron, and other wizards who invented different things.

The year had seemed to fly by faster than you can say quidditch. Unfortunately, Slytherin had won both house cup and quidditch cup. Ravenclaw was in a close second for both. The end of term feast had been delicious. Everyone was excited to be going home for summer vacation. Ewan was looking forward to a whole summer full of footie and muggle friends.

The only thing that Ewan was upset about was that students weren't allowed to do magic at home, at least until they were seventeen. Thankfully, his Mum and Dad said he could go over Fred and George's house during the summer, so it wouldn't be too bad. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley used magic every day, and even though Mr. Weasley loved all things muggle, he still used magical means to do basic things, like cleaning and cooking.

After putting his truck under his seat in his compartment, we waved out to Hagrid, who was seeing the students off. Moments later, the Weasley boys, except Percy, toppled into the compartment. Bill, who just graduated, had told them how he was hoping to get a job at Gringotts, the wizard bank, as a curse breaker.

Later, the boys changed into their muggle clothes as the train came to a stop. People started filing out immediately. Ewan separated from the crowd and found Jon and Lara, who were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and their two youngest, Ronald and Ginny. After promising to write and maybe come over later in the summer, Ewan and his parents went on their way.

The summer had passed quickly for Ewan, with summer homework finished and new term supplies bought, he had a lot of time to spend with his muggle friends. Like the saying goes_: 'Time flies when you're having fun.'_ thought Ewan has he pushed his trunk under his seat on the Hogwarts express.

Charlie Weasley, Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, Prefect, Seventh-year, and Fred and George's second oldest brother, came into the compartment followed by Fred and George.

"Hey guys" said Ewan.

"Hey short-stuff, what's up?" said Charlie, who thought of Ewan like another younger brother.

"Nothing much, excited about quidditch, I'm going to be full-time chaser this year, replacing Carlson. You?" replied Ewan.

"Oh nothing, hoping to get an internship next year in Romania… working with Dragons!" Charlie loved Magical Creatures, especially dragons. It was no wonder, he could be found always talking to Hagrid and always getting an 'O' in Care of Magical Creatures.

"What about you two?" Ewan asked the twins.

"Oh we're not Fred and George anymore, mate." replied George. Ewan scrunched his face in confusion.

"Not this again" complained Charlie, "seriously; it's getting old you two."

"Wait, who are you then?" asked Ewan, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Messer's. Gred and Forge." answered George/Fred.

Charlie looked down, shaking his head. Ewan grinned. Second year was looking to be an excellent year.

Ewan wasn't really being attention to the sorting. Only a few names stood out. "Carmichael, Eddie", "Chang, Cho", and "Edgecombe, Marietta". All Ravenclaw's, even though it looked to be about ten new Ravenclaw's total

Ewan had eaten his filling and he was getting tired and wanted to go to bed. So as soon as Dumbledore dismissed them he rushed to the common room hoping to beat the new first years.

"It occurs once in every minute, Twice in every moment, And yet never in one hundred thousand years. What is it?" said the bronze, eagle-shaped knocker.

Ewan stood in surprise. The questions and riddles get harder as you progress in Hogwarts. He looked around, no one was there. He wanted to answer before the first years came. Thinking the riddle in his head, _'It occurs once in every minute, Twice in every moment, And yet never in one hundred thousand years'._ Finally, as if a light bulb had turned on in his head, Ewan knew the answer. "The letter 'm'." he answered.

Thankfully, the door opened.

Not much had changed at Hogwarts except for a new defense teacher and new muggle studies teacher. Apparently, Professor Quirrell was taking a year off to gain experience dealing with Dark Arts.

The teachers expected more of the new second years now that they have mastered the basics. Which was okay with Ewan, he never had to work hard for good grades. The one thing he wasn't expecting was quidditch practice to start so suddenly, it wasn't even the first Saturday of the new term when the Ravenclaw quidditch captain woke him up at the break of dawn.

Quidditch practices were always an intense affair. Most of the time, the players would get so dirty and wet, or plain tired that they would mostly end up in trouble with Filch. Of course, like last year, when Ewan got in trouble, Snape was always the one he would have to report too. This year was no exception. So one night, after a very long and tiring quidditch practice, Ewan had to report to Professor Snape for his first detention of the year.

Ewan never minded the detentions with Snape, due to always learning new things about potions, no other person in his class knew, however, Snape always seemed to give him an interrogation. If it were about his classes, his friends, or even quidditch, he would have no trouble asking. But all the man asked about was his history. History, Ewan hardly remembered, and the man never got the hint that Ewan didn't want to talk about it.

"I want two hundred lines, Mr. Tyler. 'I will not track my filthy body through a clean castle.' And it better be done in two hours." said the Potions Master.

"Yes, sir." Said Ewan, pulling out parchment and a quill.

"How was your summer?" asked the Potions Master.

"Good, sir." Answered Ewan.

"Didn't get into any trouble, I hope."

"Oh, no, sir. I hung out with my muggle friends. Play footie, you know…"

"Footie?" asked Professor Snape.

"It's a muggle sport, like quidditch but on the ground and only one ball and one goal post, and instead of throwing the ball, you kick it… with your foot."

The Potion master lifted and eyebrow.

After finishing his two hundred lines, he was dismissed. When he arrived back to the dorms, everyone else was already asleep. Exhusted, he laid his head down on his pillow. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep claimed him quickly.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mummy, I'm bored." said three year-old Ewan._

"_I know honey, why don't you go read?" Said Lily while feeding her youngest, Harry._

"_I don't wanna read…" complained the child._

"_Go color." suggested Lily._

"_I don't wanna color…"_

"_Go play outside then, just stay in the wards" said Lily._

"_I don't wanna go outside…"_

"_Ewan, I'm sorry but those are my suggestions" said Lily taking a look at the three year-old._

"_Fine…" said Ewan going to his room._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next morning he had practice again. Then, his schedule would start all over again. Second year schedule was harder and faster.

By the time Halloween arrived, Ewan had grown accustomed to his second year at Hogwarts. The feast contained all sorts of sweets, paving the way for sugar high's all night. There were hundreds of live bats flying around, one even pooped on a Slytherin sixth year.

After the feast, the Ravenclaws all headed towards the Ravenclaw tower, where the beds of many students were calling to them.

After Halloween, the first quidditch match of the season arrived. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Gryffindor won with a brilliant display of skill on the Gryffindor team including Charlie, the Gryffindor Seeker, and Fred and George, the new Gryffindor beaters.

Followed weeks later with Ravenclaws first match against Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaw quidditch team rivaled that of Gryffindor and Slytherin, however never won the cup. Far better than Hufflepuff who only had one good player Cedric Diggory. Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff spectacularly with a win of 210- 30 Ravenclaw.

As the weeks passed and the season's changed, Ewan found himself remembering more of his life before Jon and Lara, he also discovered more of the man he was supposed to become, and received even more questions.

As he sat outside of the school over looking Hagrid's hut, while the snow of early winter fell down around him, he pondered. It was unnatural to find a child let alone and pre-teen, sitting quietly on a calm winters snow fall. However, Ewan wasn't like most boys.

Soon life would change again for this young man as it has done many times in his life. Soon he would come in contact with the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, and his little brother. But for now and for a little while he wanted to hold on to the idea that he was just Ewan Tyler.

A snowball out of no where broke him out of his reverie, followed by another one a minute later. Turning around Ewan spotted Fred and George running towards the castle. He grinned, and then followed in suit.

Christmas had quickly approached. Ewan had decided to stay at the castle. Though he wasn't alone, the Weasley's were staying as well as two young Ravenclaw first years.

Waking up Ewan quickly noticed the small pile of presents at the foot of his bed. Opening the first gift he notice it was from Mrs. Weasley it was a Navy blue sweater, also in the box was a tin of fudge. From Fred, George, and Charlie he received a large box of Chocolate Frogs, from Jon and Lara he received, a tin of his favorite double chocolate chip with peanut butter cookies, clothes, and his own wizard chess set. Putting everything away, he noticed how famished he was.

Walking into the great hall on Christmas day surprised Ewan. Rather than the four house tables there was only one. There wasn't even a staff table. The Great Hall was decorated with twelve large Christmas trees brought in by Hagrid and decorated by Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Sitting down Ewan helped himself to some ham and eggs.

The Weasley's walked in a while later, all wearing sweater's with their initials on it. Including the Weasley's there weren't many students who stayed behind. There was: Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout and Also Filch, Ewan, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy and four other students, the two Ravenclaw's, a Hufflepuff 4th year and a Slytherin 3rd year.

After Lunch, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ewan had a snowball fight, played two-on-two quidditch, and then snuck down to the kitchens for hot cocoa. Supper that night were fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce. Ewan even helped himself to some wizard's crackers. That went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded out a wizard's hat, a dozen mice and a new deck of exploding snap. Later, when Ewan went to bed he decided that he should stay at Hogwarts for every Christmas. Surely this was a Christmas he would never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Professor Snape wasn't a happy man. All term had tried unsuccessfully, to lore Ewan into a detention. He wanted to speak to the child. He knew that Ewan Tyler was Ewan potter, and he knew that Ewan knew. Snape had never been more interested in a student, but this student wasn't like any other student, this student was his connection for his love.

The boy had shown that he was exactly like Lily, defending younger students from bullies, which only happened twice, being excellent in most if not all his classes, and always forgiving. He tried to ignore the boy's talents that he had gotten from Potter, such as his rule-braking with the Weasley twins, and he stardom in quidditch.

All his teachers liked Ewan, including Snape, though only Snape knew that. However, he wasn't arrogant or egotistical. Ewan was talking quietly with his Ravenclaw friends: Liam, Le, and Roger. Before the bell rang, Ewan alone got up and left the great hall. A few minutes later Snape went off the get ready for his morning classes.

Albus Dumbledore was constantly reminded of another student similar to Ewan Potter. A boy fifty years ago a brilliant, yet dangerous student, who was loved by his teachers, and was admired by the other students, and though Ewan Potter was dangerous or evil, Headmaster Dumbledore could not deny the similarities between Tom Riddle and Ewan.

Ewan was brilliant, all the teachers, even Snape admitted it. He could do things, spells and wandless magic that many of his peers, even in the upper years had not yet accomplished.

For example was during one weekend before the holidays, he was with the Weasley twins, and some other second years playing a small game of quidditch when some older Slytherin's started picking one a group of first years.

"Little Puffie going to cry." laughed a Slytherin third year.

"Stop it." said Ewan, flying down to the group. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Go away, know it all." said a fifth year boy, shoving Ewan to the ground. Ewan pulled out his wand, but a sixth year disarmed him.

The group laughed, while the same fifth year tried to shove him again. Ewan pushed his arm to the boy like when he did before he joined Hogwarts and the boy flew in the air.

"Let me down!" the boy yelled.

"What's going on here?" said a stern voice that could only belong to Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin boy dropped to the ground.

"McGregor was picking on Joey, Ma'am." Said one of the first year Hufflepuff's.

"Is that so? Well, McGregor I think you just earned yourself a detention." She said. She looked to the students then to Ewan. Finally after a long pause she looked away and took McGregor to the castle.

"How did you do that?" whispered Roger to Ewan.

Ewan shrugged, picked up his things, and then headed to the library to do some research.

Of course Ewan thought differently on his 'special' abilities. He had thought all wizards can do magic without wands and without saying it out loud, but in first year, Professor Flitwick had informed him that it takes special training to do wandless and non-verbal magic.

"Most students don't learn wandless and non-verbal magic till sixth or seventh year." He had told him.

'_Well, obviously I'm an exception.'_ thought Ewan.

How he was able to do these things, he would never know. Or how was he so good at quidditch, when he never played before? Or why he could easily pass his classes with very little studying?

He knew he had the highest grades out of all the second years, he just didn't know how. The research in the library all said the same thing. Most read that few witches and wizards were born with great powers, powers that most could only dream of. Did that mean he was going to be like the real Merlin? Or the Headmaster?

What bothered him was: he didn't want to be any different than anyone else. It was bad enough that his brother was famous, though none of the other students knew that. It was bad enough that he had higher grades, he couldn't just act dumb. So why show that he had special powers?

Ignoring his 'special' abilities for the time being, he enjoyed his holidays. Classes start back up with a fury. As did the weather, the winter snow, coupled with the bitterly colds winds caused everyone to stay indoors, with the exception of Hagrid. Ewan had no excuse but to pretend to study along with the other Ravenclaw's.

Longing to be outside, longing to fly, Ewan sighed. _'It's no use, I'm stuck'_ He thought. His demeanor was nothing but that of a caged animal. _'Who cares if it's cold, a little cold never hurt anyone.' _He wanted to be out doing something, not sitting indoors. _'I hate winter'. _

For hours, the young 13 year-old just sat around doing whatever someone else was doing. He was so bored, he even though about asking the knocker to ask in all kinds of questions for hours on end. That idea was quickly snuffed though.

After grabbing his bag, he made his way down to the library. He had recently become more interested in learning about the Potter family. He knew that Harry Potter, his brother, was due to start Hogwarts next year. So after pulling from the shelves all the books relating to the Potter's he started his research.

He learned that Harry Potter's, and his, parents were James and Lily Potter née Evans. Both attended Hogwarts during the 1970's in the Gryffindor house. His father was a pureblood, though Ewan never cared about blood status, and his mother a muggleborn. Ewan was able to find loads of information about his father, and his friends, the Marauders, but hardly anything on his mother. '_Most likely due to her being muggleborn.' _He thought.

His father was well known. He was a Chaser and Captain for his house team, as well as Head boy in his seventh year. After a year courting each other, during their seventh year, his father and mother married, nine months later having Ewan, and in 1980 having Harry.

During those times was when 'You-Know-Who', also known as Lord Voldemort, was causing a great upset in England. His parents, had defied him many times, then on Halloween night 1981two months before Ewan's forth birthday, Lord Voldemort attacked their home killing his father, then his mother. The books all say that Voldemort killed him also, but he knew this to be untrue. However, Voldemort did attack Harry, casting an unforgivable on him. Ewan didn't know what an unforgivable was. After all, he was only a second year.

Gathering the books, he put them away and left the library. He debated going to either the new Defense teacher, Professor Rowling, or another teacher. He had heard from some Sytherin's that Professor Snape was quite good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Making his decision he made his way down to the dungeons.

When he arrived to Professor Snape's office door, he knocked. The door opened up and Ewan walked in.

"Tyler, what do you want?" asked the Potions Master, without looking up from a parchment on his desk.

"Sir, I was reading up something in the library, I was hoping you could explain to me." Said Ewan.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was reading about… 'You-know-who'." He said.

"Why?" interrupted Snape.

"People told me about him, that... that he killed people."

"Yes, so?"

"They said he used The Unforgivable Curses. I was wondering…what are The Unforgivable Curses?"

"They are dark spells, Tyler, spells you shouldn't know about." Said the Potions Master. Outward, Snape just looked himself, the 'greasy git of the dungeons' but inwards, he was very worried. _'If Tyler wants to learn more about the Dark Arts we could have another Dark Lord on our hands.'_ He thought to himself, subconsciously rubbing his forearm.

"I was just wondering sir because I was reading up on the war, sir. Roger Davies said he had an Aunt that was killed by 'you-know-who's' followers. Then the Weasley twins told me a story about the boy-who-lived. I'm muggle raised sir, I don't know the stories." Ewan explained.

"Why come to me?" asked Snape.

"Professor Rowling is rubbish, sir. I mean... I mean not that she is rubbish just that… she teaches like Professor Ridley and Professor Quirrel. Out of books and everyone says you know loads about Defensive."

"Tyler, its best you ignore them for now. When you're older, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will tell you about them. Just note, that they are Dark Spells and casting them on a human is a mandatory life term in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?"

"A wizard prison. Now I believe dinner is starting soon, and you have a game tomorrow, against Slytherin. You're going to need all your strength. So go on." said Professor Snape.

Ewan exited the office. Snape was right, it was time for dinner. After quickly and quietly eating his meal, he decided to turn in early that night.

Ewan was very excited the next day, the weather had cleared, however the freezing cold temperatures stayed. Even with extra layers, thick padding, and his warmest gloves, his fingers, ears and toes still felt as though they were going to fall off from numbness.

Both teams were exactly the same as last year. Slytherin was still rough, and used whatever means to win. Last year, Slytherin was focused so much on the Ravenclaw chasers that they failed to notice the Ravenclaw seeker getting the snitch. This year, Ewan knew that, that wouldn't be the case this time.

As with all match's, the game started at the blow of Madam Hooch's whistle. Slytherin reached the quaffle first. Bradley, who was much larger than Ewan was able to bump, Flint, a 3rd year, Slytherin chaser, and then gain possession of the quaffle. Bradley passed to Ewan who avoided a bludgers then passed the quaffle again to Bradley. However, one Slytherin chaser flew directly in his path. The two collided with crushing blow- sounds of bones and body parts connecting- could be heard in a distinct roar.

Ewan had to make some fast flying to grab the quaffle before it fell on the ground and before a Slytherin caught it. Flying at a break neck speed towards the ground he grabbed the quaffle then pulled with all his might upwards, narrowly avoiding a sudden impact with the cold frosted ground. Once he was safely back in the air, he sped off towards the Slytherin goal post. Faking a left, he threw right, satisfied that the quaffle went quickly into the hole.

After that, the Slytherin team made it an extra effort to stop or steal all quaffle's in possession of the Ravenclaw chasers. The game continued like this when suddenly Madam Hooch's whistle blew. With out any ones notice both seekers went after the snitch, with Ravenclaw grabbing on to it only an inch away from the Slytherin seeker. The game had ended with a score of 160- 150, Ravenclaw had won again.

The party that night lasted well into the wee hours. Professor Flitwick had too much of a heart to tell them to stop. Really there was no need most Ravenclaw's went to bed before to long, claiming that if they didn't get enough sleep they wouldn't be able to focus. Ewan didn't care he had fun and only went to bed when utter exhaustion set in.

The teachers drowned the students on s much homework that the Easter holidays had gone by in a blur. The only time everything seemed to slow down was the day of end-of-term exams.

Ewan had actually studied with the rest of the Ravenclaw's. The way he avoided, people would think it was a disease to him. Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw, noticed his young 2nd year reluctance to study and made him write lines: _'Studying is a requirement, not a punishment'_.

On his way back from Fliwick's office he met with The Ravenclaw Ghost, Helena Ravenclaw, as known as the Grey Lady, and also Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter.

"Hello, young Ewan. How be you're evening?" she asked.

"I just got back from detention, Madam." Answered Ewan.

"What be your troubles?"

"I didn't really study."

"You know, young sir, that '_wit beyond measure_-"

"-'_is a man's greatest treasure_.' Yes, Ma'am. I know the material, I do. It's just to sit and read all day. It's rather boring…"

"Yes, I understand. I've heard many tales of you, young sir. My mother would have loved you." She said with a smile causing Ewan to blush.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you, young sir." She said before floating away.

A week later the written and practical exam started. After an hour in a large, stuffy room full of students doing their written test, Ewan had just triple checked his work. Like all the students, he had to use an anti-cheating quill. Most students, with the exception of the Ravenclaw's, weren't even half way through. Figuring he didn't need to check it a forth time he, quickly got up gathered his belonging and handed in his papers to Professor McGonagall.

Two hours later, after making a chair enlarged and then shrink back for Professor Flitwick, making a Swelling Solution for Professor Snape, and turning a pair of white rabbits into slippers, he was finally released for the day.

After the exams most students enjoyed the clear and sunny day outside. Ewan, along with Fred and George, were by the lake with two Gryffindor 2nd years, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

On the train ride home, Ewan with Katie Bell, Fred, George, and Charlie all shared a compartment together. Sharing stories of their year, what they were going to do for the summer and eating sweets. Ewan, though he was active in the conversations was silently thinking of how next year would be the start of Harry's seven years at Hogwarts. Next year was going to be different… and exciting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At thirteen year old, Ewan Tyler wasn't an average teenager. Over the summer many things changed for the young man. His looks, which used to be boy like, were now becoming more man like, his hair once light red, was now a more prominent shade of red, he was still light skinned, but the summer had tanned him a bit. After many footie games and quidditch matches, it was noted by his father that he has a slender but muscular build. He was quieter more reserved, always analyzing a situation before doing anything and he was unbelievably smart. _'A true Ravenclaw.' _He mused.

When Ewan came back to the muggle world he noticed little changes. For example, all his old friends had matured as he did, some still focusing on football, but it didn't seem like a big deal, and the second little change was that he didn't feel as though he belonged. He was keeping the fact of being a wizard a secret as he knew is muggle friends wouldn't accept him. His parents were one thing, but other muggle's, not so much. Ewan never cared about blood status as his own birth mother was a muggleborn, but he had to agree with the pureblood on one thing: Muggle's who didn't know the Wizardry World were odd. Growing up a muggle, he, himself didn't know of the magic world just that he could do strange things. Like control items with only his mind, and change things that he wants changed, but then again, not many wizards could do that either.

Ewan had to guess that he just saw the world differently, so that, along with the fact that he was at a 'special' school most of the year, caused a rift to grow between his muggle friends. Thankfully, they did oust him, just wasn't as open anymore. _'It's okay, I have my wizard friends.' _

Ewan wasn't very popular but he did have a large group of people he considered friends and on the top of that list was Fred and George Weasley. The Weasley twins, and the Weasley family for that matter, were the first real wizard family that he met. He had gone over to their house, The Burrow, many times over the summer. Mrs. Weasley was very nice and motherly, yet at the same time stern. The first time he went over she even thanked him at dinner.

"I have you to thank for helping the boys, they're not in that much trouble at school, and their marks improved. George says it because you help them with their homework a bit. Thank you." She said passing him an extra pudding.

Ewan blushed but accepted the desert. Mr. Weasley was a funny man, or at least to Ewan he was. Arthur Weasley worked at the ministry for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. That was fine but what didn't make sense to Ewan was that Mr. Weasley had a lot of misused Muggle things, such as his car, and he was always tinkering with muggle items in his shed. And of course, every chance Mr. Weasley asked Ewan about some muggle item.

"How do muggle aero plains stay up in the air?"

"Um… you mean aeroplane?"

"Yes, the metal birds in the sky."

"Aeroplane, and um… I don't really know something to do with pressure."

"What do you mean 'pressure'?"

"Like high pressure and low pressure…"

"Where do the muggle keep this low and high pressure?"

"No, when the plane goes through the sky it interacts with the air, I think it's called Aerodynamics or something, anyway, the air that goes above the wings on the plane is called low pressure, cause its moving air, the air that goes below the plane is called high pressure. The high pressure is what keeps the aeroplane up in the air. It's confusing even to muggles."

"Ah. What exactly is the use of pin ada?"

"You mean a piñata?"

"Yes."

"Oh, uh…"

For hours on end Mr. Weasley asked him all sorts of questions, not that Ewan minded but simple things to him like aeroplanes and piñata's and computers and walkmans weren't so easy to explain when he didn't know how they worked either. He decided he was going to get Mr. Weasley an encyclopedia on all things muggle.

The Weasley children were just as fun-loving and chaotic as their parents. Ewan had known Bill and Charlie from their years at Hogwarts. Both graduated and gone on to do other things. Bill worked as a curse-breaker for Gringotts and Charlie as a Dragon Handler in Romania. Then there was Percy. He was to be a Prefect this starting year, he was somewhat pompous, and he always obeyed the rules. Recently, Fred and George started calling him Perfect Percy. Ewan had to admit, it was somewhat funny.

After Percy were the twins, who were mischief makers and always getting in trouble, however, they were still very popular and well-liked. Then there was Ron, who was starting his first year this year. Ron appeared to Ewan, a little jealous and overshadowed, but he was a cool kid a kind of mix of the twins, Percy and Charlie. Lastly, there was Ginny. She would be starting Hogwarts when he is a fourth year. For now she was a cute little ten year old kid.

Ewan was almost sort of jealous of the Weasley family, a whole family full of magic and love. Ewan loved his parents, Jon and Lara, but there wasn't any magic there, apart from himself. He took pride in knowing that him and Harry both were magical blood brothers, not that anyone knew that Ewan was the eldest Potter son.

Jon and Lara Tyler didn't know either. During his family research the previous year, he couldn't find in any books where Harry was. However, thanks to uncovered memories, Ewan figured that Harry must be with his Mother's sister, Aunt Petunia.

Ewan had met Petunia Dursley, a few months before Harry was born. Petunia and her husband, Vernon, didn't like magic. His mother and father had brought him to Petunia's house, so she could meet her nephew at least once. The visit didn't last long, not even ten minutes, but it was enough for Ewan to have memories.

_JULY 31__ST___

That morning he received his list of supplies for 3rd year, Lara, along with Jon and Ewan went to Diagon Alley. First stop, Gringotts to get money. Of they first had to get through the archway. Ewan tapped his wand along the bricks and Diagon Alley opened up to them.

The three then made their way to Gringotts. Once inside they went to a counter. Lara started getting pounds out of her purse. While doing that, Ewan noticed by the breeze that went through the bank notice that someone had entered the building.

"Holy hell!" said Jon.

"Jon! Children are around." Muttered Lara, still digging through her purse. Ewan followed his dad's gaze and noticed Hagrid with some black-haired boy. _'Must be a muggle-born or muggle-raised'_ thought Ewan.

"That's Hagrid, he's the game keeper at Hogwarts." Said Ewan to his father.

"Is he a giant?" asked Jon. "I mean, there are such things right?"

"Giant?" Ewan looked at Hagrid again. He never thought about that.

"Yeah."

"I don't think he's a giant… I don't know," He whispered. "Maybe half- giant?"

"Already to go shopping you two?" asked Lara, both Jon and Ewan groaned.

First stop was Madam Malkin's, to get his robes adjusted. Ewan was going to end up tall, or at least Jon thought so. He was taken to the back to get measured. There was already a boy in the back, by the looks of it a first year.

"Hello, do you attend Hogwarts?" asked the boy.

"Yes, I'm in Ravenclaw, third year. You're starting first year, right?" he asked politely, not wanting to be rude.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He said extending his hand for Ewan to shake.

"Ewan Tyler" he said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Tyler? I don't know any Tyler's, is your parent's one of us?"

"Not my adopted parents, their muggle's, but my birth parents were."

"Oh, it's a shame you grew up muggle."

"I don't think it's a shame. I love them."

"Yes... well…"

"What house do you think you're be in? Slytherin?"

"Yes, of course. My whole family has been in Slytherin. Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad though, better Ravenclaw than Gryffindor" Ewan was silent. _'He find out soon enough.'_

"Do you play quidditch?" the boy asked, interrupting Ewan's concentration.

"Yes." Ewan replied.

"Are you on your house team?"

"Yes." Ewan would have to remember to thank Merlin for not having brother like Draco Malfoy, or he hoped he didn't.

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser."

"You're done dear." said Madam Malkin. _'Thank Merlin!'_ Ewan thought getting off the stool and heading towards the counter, passing the same black haired boy that was with Hagrid earlier.

After paying for the robes, the trio made their way towards, Flourish and Blotts to get his new school books. Ewan was taking two new subjects this year: Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

His books included: Intermediate Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk, Numerology and Gramatica, Ancient Runes Made Easy, and quite a few various runes dictionaries.

"Are you going to be able to read them all?" asked Lara.

Ewan smiled. "Of course."

After going to a few more stores, Ewan, Lara, and Jon made their way home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_SEPTEMBER 1__ST_

The trip to platform 9 ¾ was a lugubrious affair. Lara, like always was trying to hold in her tears. She was overly emotional. Jon was fine, or he acted fine. As a Policeman, Jon has seen a lot of crime, the average person would breakdown eventually, but Jon never did. So it was odd to see him sad every September first, odd but understandable.

This was his family, with one missing of course. Over the summer Ewan decided that he was going to let Harry do his own thing. It was hard for many muggle born and muggle raised to enter the Wizardry World, and Ewan didn't want to make it harder for Harry. Ewan would help him if needed, but tell him the truth when Harry was ready for it.

So, he decided that he would watch Harry from affair and not get involved with his day-to-day life. _'I could try and be his friend… maybe… would he be in the same house? That would make it easier…'_

He had just gotten on the train as it started moving. Meaning all the good seats on the Hogwarts Express were taken. Passing compartments upon compartments he finally found on that only had two people in it. Knocking and then opening the door he saw Ronald Weasley and a black hair, greened-eyed boy, both were firsties.

"Mind if I join you two Ron? I can't find your brothers and I'm tired of looking."

"Hey Ewan, come on in." Ron answered, then turning to Harry. "Harry, this is Ewan Tyler, third year Ravenclaw, and friends with Fred and George, my older brothers. Ewan, this is Harry Potter."

Ewan sat shocked for a second, _'I'm not even at Hogwarts yet and I meet him! He's small, and scrawny, what's with those glasses?'_

"Nice to meet you Harry." Said Ewan.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" asked the old witch with the cart.

Ron blushed with embarrassment and said something about having sandwiches. Harry looked confused. Ewan got up ordered three pumpkin pastries and three chocolate frogs then sat back down and passed Ron and Harry each one.

Harry's face looked like Christmas had come early, Ron muttered a thanks.

A few minutes after they were done eating and Ron finished telling Harry about the chocolate frog cards, with Ewan bored and twirling his wand with, when a girl with bushy brown hair opened the door.

"As any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one?"

"No" answered Ron.

The girl however was eyeing Ewan's wand. "Oh you're doing magic then, I've on tried a few simple one myself but they've all worked for me. For example 'oculus reparo!' she said pointing her wand at Harry. Harry who had taken off his glasses to look at them was shocked. "Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger and you two are?"

"I'm Ron Weasley" said Ron, eating Ewan's chocolate frog.

"Pleasure, and you?"

Ewan, who had been quiet through this whole demonstration, blinked. "Wow, you talk fast, was there even a breath taken in any of those sentences?"

Ron snorted.

"For you're info, I'm Ewan Tyler, third year Ravenclaw."

"You're in Ravenclaw! I read in Hogwarts: A history that, that Ravenclaw emphasizes the traits of intelligence and wit..."

"Oh yeah." interrupted Ewan. "I'm very witty, very, very witty. Yup" he finished sarcastically. The girl ignored him.

"I also read the Ravenclaw uses a riddle rather than an actual password for their common rooms."

"Yeah that's true too."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if I can answer it."

"I don't know..."

"Please..."

"Okay, okay. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" he said quickly.

"I don't... what!?"

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Ewan said slowly.

"That's not a question!"

"Is too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is too!"

"Is Not!"

"How would you know?" Ewan asked.

The girl was silent.

"Snap!"

"If you're so clever then what's the answer?"

"It depends on three factors: (1) the woodchuck's desire to chuck said wood. (2) The woodchuck's need to chuck the aforementioned wood. (3) The woodchuck's ability to chuck the wood. Nevertheless, the answer is clearly there... you still don't know?"

The girl was silent but gave the look that read _'you are wrong.'_

"The answer little first year is: A woodchuck would chuck all the wood that the woodchuck would chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood."

The girl looked furious. Ron and Harry were laughing, "Give me another!" The girl demanded.

"Why don't you just get sorted into Ravenclaw and you and the knocker can have fun together!"

"I don't know, Gryffindor sounds by far the best."

"Gryffindor is not 'by far' the best, no offense Ron. Poor little ickle Ronnie's whole family is in Gryffindor, same as you little Potter, your whole family is in Gryffindor, well except for you brother..." Ewan said. After a second he realized what he said _'You idiot!'_ he thought to himself.

"My brother?" asked Harry.

"Aww, I'm sorry Harry, of course you must be devasted losing your parents and older brother to You-Who-Who…" said the girl.

"It's alright mate, Ewan didn't mean to be stupid." Said Ron.

"Apologize." demanded Hermione.

"Sorry, for bring up bad memories Potter." said Ewan.

"It's okay, I don't really remember anything." said Harry.

"I should go find Fred and George. Can't let them get in trouble without me, you know." said Ewan, grabbing his trunk and leaving the

Finally after another long search, he found Fred, George, and Lee with a Tarantula.

***

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

It was hard, really hard for Ewan to concentrate, for all he wanted to do was eat then sleep. _'Why does everything take forever?'_ Names started being called. New Ravenclaw's were sorted, the boy, Draco, got his wished and was sorted into Slytherin; he kept tapping his fingers on the table. Finally, the name Potter was called. He stopped his irritating tapping. Whispers quickly broke out. Trying to ignore it, he watched as the small black haired boy sat down, and the hat was placed on his head.

Minutes passed. _'What is taking the hat this long!?'_ he was about to continue tapping his fingers when suddenly the hat shouted: "Gryffindor." Ron Weasley was one of the last and became a Gryffindor also. _'At least he'll have a friend.'_

Finally the Headmaster had gotten up. Every year, the headmaster would only say a word or two before sitting back down and enjoying the feast. He hoped this year would be the same.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Then he sat back down.

'_Same old Headmaster.' _Ewan mused.The food appeared and Ewan was content. He caught up with Roger, Liam, and Le on their summers, and met some of the new Ravenclaw's. There were ten new Ravenclaw first years: Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Micheal Corner, Stephan Cornfoot, **Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil, and Lisa Turpine. **

**Ewan, thought is odd that most of the intelligent students seemed to be in Ravenclaw. Also odd that Hermione Granger wasn't in Ravenclaw, but got her wish to be in Gryffindor. **

**After the main course was pudding, Ewan helped himself to some Treacle Tart while taking to Roger about quidditch. Roger was made Chaser last year along with him, though Ewan was a reserve player in his first year, unlike Roger. Roger was a huge quidditch fanatic. **

After awhile, the Headmaster stood and gave his usual speech. Ewan had heard nearly the same speech every year and could just about mimic the Headmaster. _'No magic in the corridors, tryouts for quidditch teams are coming up, and the forbidden forest is forbidden. Wait, what was that…?'_

"…Third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The Headmaster said.

'_What? Why?' _There were small whispers, but it all ceased when the Headmaster called for the school song. A song Ewan hated, because singing in front of people was embarrassing. So he never sang, although the Weasley twins seemed to enjoy it very much. He ignored it the best he could.

Prefects escorted the first years to the dorms, while the upper years dawdled behind. Eventually, Roger, Le, Liam, and Ewan arrived at the knocker.

"I see without seeing. Noise is an ally. What am I?" asked the Knocker.

"See without seeing… Where's a seventh year when you need one?" asked Liam.

"Noise, noise, noise. Stupid door open!" complained Roger.

"If we say please, will you open?" asked Le. "If we get caught outside after hours it'll be bad. I mean it'll be just our luck if we get caught by Snape."

Roger groaned. "Uh, the greasy bat of the dungeon."

"That's it! The answer is bat." said Ewan, the door swinging open. "Way to go Roger."

The four boys laughed as they made their way to their dorms, up the stairs to the top was the door with a sign that now read 'THIRD YEARS'.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was almost fun to watch Harry go about Hogwarts with Ron Weasley at his side. Harry didn't know how famous he was. Everywhere Potter went he got attention and the poor first year seemed really uncomfortable with it. The first day the Great Hall held a constant murmur of the boy-who-lived, students stared at him in the corridors. _'My brother, the ostentatious boy!'_ he thought sarcastically, stabbing his pancakes with his fork, gaining the attention of a young first year. "What!?"

Albus Dumbledore watched the whole scene play out before him. He knew without a doubt that Ewan knew the truth about himself. Should he tell Harry about his long-lost brother? Should he tell Ewan forthright about Harry? These were questions that bothered the wizened Headmaster. What bothered him even more however, was now that the Wizardry World had Harry Potter back, what will the vengeful Death Eaters do?

***

Ewan enjoyed the fact that he never received as much attention as Harry currently was. On the other hand, he did feel bad. He should be helping Harry not laughing at him. He was headed down to dinner with Roger when Ron and Harry got Ewan's attention when he was coming down to the great hall. _'These two seemed inseparable.'_

"Yeah, Ron?" he said.

"We just saw Hagrid! And we also have a question?" said Ron

"Is Professor Snape a git in your classes also?" asked Harry.

"What? No. Professor Snape is one of the best teachers here. He doesn't like Gryffindor's that's all," he pointed out, "actually he doesn't like any house but Slytherin. But he's a great teacher."

"Oh, he was just really unfair to Harry, here."

Ewan looked at Harry. _'The same eye's, we have the same eyes! Why didn't I noticed'_ He breathing quickened.

"What did you do?" Ewan asked

"Nothing, I was just taking notes." Said Harry.

"You know, it might be because the entire school is talking about you. And he's annoyed and blaming you." Suggested Ewan.

"Or he's just being a git to you." Added Roger

"You're probably right." Said Harry.

"Well, I'm starving, lets get something to eat." Said Ron pulling Harry to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, E did you notice you and him have the same eyes?" asked Roger.

"Looking at guys eyes now Roger, didn't know you were that way." He joked.

"Shut up." Said Roger, smiling. Both of them headed to the Ravenclaw table to take to Samantha Chambers and Liam.

***

At lunch, a week later, Ewan over heard Ron and Harry talking.

"…make a fool of myself on a broomstick…"

"You don't know that…"

Ewan was finishing his Herbology homework that was due that same day. Soon the bell rang and the third year Ravenclaw's were in Herbology. Professor Sprout said that they would be dismissed early, if everything was done correctly. Being a Ravenclaw class correctly wasn't the problem.

So by three- fifty everyone was headed back to the castle. Madam Hooch rushed by everyone with what looked to be a sick or hurt Gryffindor first year. Roger and Ewan went to look where they came from and saw the blonde haired boy from Madam Malkins in the air followed slowly by Harry. Ewan's jaw dropped. Harry never rode a broom stick before, but watching him, he knew Harry had the same natural talent he did. He watched as Malfoy threw something far into the air and Harry going after it.

'_No, no, no, you idiot!'_ Ewan yelled in his head, Harry was headed like a bullet towards the ground. Ewan was in horror as Harry grabbed the ball and pulled up. Finally he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. _'I'm going to kill him.'_

Out of nowhere, Professor McGonagall barked at them to get to class. She looked angry and was headed straight towards Harry and the reat of the first years. Ewan smiled, _'Never mind, Professor McGonagall will kill him for me.'_ He thought heading off to the library, while that rest of the Ravenclaws gossiped on Harry's flying ability.

***

'_McGonagall failed!'_ he thought angrily that night in the Great Hall. Not only did she not punished Harry for his formidable stunt but she rewarded him! Made him the new Gryffindor seeker. _'Is she trying to give me a heart attack!?_ _Fred and George didn't help when they congratulated him. They were on the team together though so I guess it was only proper.'_

They came over to him and asked if he wanted to go join them with Lee and look at this new secret passageway, that Lee says he found. Deciding that it would be best for his health if he left the Great hall, away from Harry, he went with them.

Ewan really didn't care that Harry was on the Gryffindor team, it was just that, Harry never really knew how to fly. Doing stupid stunts like before was going to get him killed. _'Doesn't Harry know that Quidditch is dangerous?'_

Ewan was green with envy the next morning. Harry had been given a new broomstick; of course he didn't open it at the table. He overheard from Ron that it was the new Nimbus 2000. _'Of course.'_ He thought glaring at the back of Harry's head.

Leaving the Great Hall after Harry, he had to stop short in the hallway across the Hall. He saw Professor Flitwick with Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy flanked with two other Slytherin boys.

"…what model is it?" said the small wizard.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry answered. Ewan could tell he was trying not to laugh. "It's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it." He added. The boys quickly left.

Ewan tried to walk away without any attention, however Professor Flitwick noticed him.

"Ah, Mr. Tyler, I wish to talk to you about your Charms essay."

***

Quidditch practice started up for the Ravenclaw team, with classes getting a bit harder, at least for him. Classes got really harder for everyone else. Either way, he was very busy now. Plus, this year he was able to go to Hogsmeade on select weekends. Thankfully there was one right before Halloween. Hogsmeade trips were the one time he could hang out with his Ravenclaw friends and other house friends, and not have to worry about Harry.

Many of his firends were in Honeyduke's Sweetshop. Then most, including Ewan would go off towards The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer, it was Ewan's new favorite drink. Fred and George were always found in Zonko's Joke Shop.

Finally at the end of the day, Ewan went back to the castle at straight to the Ravenclaw tower.

Halloween day was a facile affair… while that was until the feast. Everything went well at first till Professor Quirrell, who now taught Defense and had a new stuttering problem, ran in yelling.

"Troll! Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." he said before fainting.

The Great Hall went wild; finally the Headmaster got the hall under control.

"Prefects," he said roughly, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Quickly Ewan stood to leave. Ravenclaw tower was near the Gryffindor tower, they all followed each other. Ewan noticed out of his peripheral vision that Ron and Harry went away from the Gryffindor group. _'I'm going to kill him'_ He quietly broke away from the Ravenclaw's and went to follow the two young and stupid first years.

They were near a girl's bathroom. Ewan decided to just confront them then drag them to their tower.

"What are you two doing!?" he said through his teeth.

"Ewan! We… we came to get Hermione. She doesn't know about the troll" Said Ron.

"The teachers will find her, come on, you two are going with me." He said grabbing Harry's shirt.

"Do you smell something?" Ron asked.

Ewan sniffed the air. A mixture of foul socks and public toilets hit his nostrils. They heard a grunting noise and then the sound of heavy footsteps. Ron pointed to a large shape head towards them.

It was a twelve foot tall, gray skinned troll. It stopped in front of a door and entered the room.

"The keys in the lock," Harry whispered, "We could lock it in."

"Good idea" Ron agreed.

Without properly thinking this through, the two boys headed towards the door.

"Wait…" whispered Ewan. Too late, Harry locked the door. They ran to the corner with Ewan behind them when they heard a high, petrified scream.

"Oh, no" said Ron.

"It's the girl's bathroom." said Harry.

"Hermione!" the two boys said together running back to the bathroom, this time with Ewan. They unlocked the door and ran inside. The girl was along the wall looking like she was about to pass out. "Confuse it!" Potter said to Ron.

Ewan pointed his wand to the troll and cast a "Stupefy!" It didn't work too much. Ron started throwing pipes at the Troll. Harry was trying to coax the girl out. Ewan cast all types of stunning curses on the beast; the troll was just too strong.

The troll was furious; it went towards Ron, who was trapped in a corner.

Then Harry did something so stupid, so idiot: he jumped on the troll's neck. His wand found its way into the troll's nose. _'If the troll doesn't kill him, I will'_. Ron then cast "Wingradium Leviosa!" The trolls club flew up into the air then bashed into the trolls head, making the troll pass out.

Ewan was stunned for a second then turned to the three first years.

"Are you three crazy!?" he said. "You all have a death wishs don't you!? That Troll could have killed you all! What would all your parents think!? Well, Ron? What would you Mum think? What about Granger? What about your parents? And you Harry! Your parents didn't die so you could get yourself killed!" Ewan turned away.

"Are you okay Ewan?"

"You just took down a troll! First years, taking down trolls!"

"Is it-dead?" asked Granger.

"I don't think so," answered Harry, "I think it's just knocked out… Urgh- troll boogers."

Slamming and heavy footsteps were heard, a minute later, Professor McGonagall, followed by Professors Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell sat on a toilet looking like he was having a heart attack, Professor Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall looked at the three boys.

"What on Earth were you thinking of?" she asked. Like all people she was easy to read to Ewan. _'She's mad, very mad.'_. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Professor Snape gave Harry a piercing look, and then looked at Ewan with a look of disappointment.

"Please, Professor McGonagall- they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could handle it on my own – you know, because I've read about them. If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now…"

Ron dropped his wand. Harry was speechless. Ewan sighed, he couldn't let this little Gryffindor take all the blame, and he was older, so he should take the responsibility.

"Professor, it's my fault also." Ewan interrupted the girl. He looked down, then stood straight and looked into Professor McGonagall eyes. "I should have known better, I'm older and more experienced, I take full responsibility. I-I should have gotten a teacher."

Professor McGonagall knew that Ewan was covering for Granger, Potter, and Weasley…nevertheless. "Well – in that case, five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for you serious lack of judgment. You may go." The girl didn't need telling twice.

Then Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron. "You two are lucky, not many students could have taken on a full grown troll and live to tell the tale. You each win five points for Gryffindor. You may go also."

'_Save the worst punishment for last._' Ewan thought morbidly.

"Mr. Tyler. You will serve detention with Professor Snape tomorrow afternoon after dinner. However, I will award you 5 points to Ravenclaw. You have taken responsibility although you are not to blame. That is very honorable. You may go." Ewan thought he was going to be chewed out. Well he was wrong.

He made his way up to Ravenclaw in a daze. _'Another year of detention with Professor Snape! Isn't there a rule against not sharing students?'_

***

The next night, at detention, Snape did chew out Ewan, and then made his write lines.

'I'm a Ravenclaw not a dunderhead Gryffindor.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. This was also Harry's first quidditch match. That morning, Ewan had noticed that Potter seemed nervous. _'Well so am I'._ Ewan already started feeling apprehensive. He was defiantly going to be taking his wand with them. Though he was half tempted to not even go to the match at all.

Now as he stood with the other Ravenclaw's watching the match, he just hoped that someone catch the snitch and get the game over with. However, that wasn't the case when Harry's broom started acting erratic. Then of a sudden, he was hanging from his broom with only one hand. It took all of Ewan's will-power to not call his broom and fly to get his little brother. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath.

The Weasley twin's tried to help but the broom would just jerk away from them. Suddenly and thankfully, Potter was able to climb on his broom. All of a sudden he was flying to the ground, and then looked like he was going to be ill.

"I've got the snitch!" he shouted loud enough for Ewan to hear.

'_That little bugger!' _Ewan thought to himself, it didn't matter though, and he couldn't deny it, he was proud.

***

Finally, Christmas had arrived. Ewan, though he liked Christmas at Hogwarts he promised his parents he would come home this year. Jon wanted to celebrate Ewan's 14th birthday.

On Christmas morning, Jon went to wake Ewan up early, he called his name, turned on his stereo loudly, and then was half towards getting a cup of freezing cold water, when Ewan finally got up.

When he was done taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he noticed that Lara was already up and waiting for him so they could exchange gifts.

From Fred and George he got a box of dungbombs and sugar quills, their mum also sent him a new sweater. From Roger, he received a pair of blue and silver quidditch chaser gloves. From Liam, he received a book on Defense, 'This book is better than Quirrell's lessons'. From Le, he received another dictionary for ancient runes. Katie Bell sent him a picture of the two of them, he slightly blushed then hid it so no one would see. Lara and Jon gave him new clothes and some muggle books.

He even received two gifts from people he wasn't expecting, like Hermione Granger for example. She sent along a card that read: "Thank you for help saving me, I hope we can be friends." Along with the card she sent a box of chocolate frogs. The other unexpected gift was anonymous, as he unwrapped it something silvery and fluid like slipped out. It was a cloak. An invisibility cloak.

Jon and Lara's jaw dropped when their son went invisible "Wonder who sent it?" Lara asked.

Ewan picked up the note that came with it.

_Your father left this in my possession before_

_he died. It is time it was returned to you and Harry._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas._

"Who is Harry?" asked Jon.

"He's my birth brother."

"You met him?"

Ewan nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" his father asked.

"I didn't tell anyone, actually. Harry thinks that Ewan Evan Potter is dead. Everyone in the wizardry world think Ewan Potter is dead! So I mind as well stay Ewan Tyler."

"That wouldn't be fair to Harry though" Lara pointed out.

"You don't understand" Ewan said sardonically.

"Then helps us understand." ordered Jon.

Ewan took a deep breathe. _'How to put this in term's muggle's would understand.'_ "Ewan and Harry Potter are… are famous. Very famous." He said. "Especially Harry, he's the boy-who-lived! Remember dad… when you found me… I was only three, it was November 1st?"

"I remember…"

"The night before, Halloween, a very evil wizard was… was trying to take over the wizardry world. My _birth _parents defied him. The evil wizard went to kill them, Harry and I as well. We were a threat to him…" he exhaled before continuing, "He came to our house, killed my…father, went after my mother… killed her. He should have went after me next but… instead he attack Harry. Harry was only 1 or so. Except, something happened, the evil wizards spell backfired and no one knows what happened to him." He finished.

"The night I found you, you were asleep in the streets…"

"The house was falling apart from the evil wizards spell; I was scared I thought everyone was dead. So I ran away from the house… I ran as long as I could, but I was so tired."

"How long have you known?" asked Lara who had tears in her eyes.

"Since first year." He confessed.

"Is Harry at Hogwarts now?" Jon asked.

"Yes, he's a first year Gryffindor."

"Okay, then we're going to meet him."

"What?"

"Harry is your brother… that makes him a part of this family. You shouldn't have to choose between you brother and us, when you can have both." Jon said.

Ewan smiled. Before his embarrassment stopped him he hugged both Lara and Jon. Then got up quickly.

"What are you doing?" asked Lara.

"I have ten years to make up to Harry." He said before he rushed off to his room. Jon and Lara held hands, they weren't expecting a second son, but they would accept him all the same.

***

After the holidays, Ewan made it his effort to say 'Hi' to Harry whenever he passed. At first it looked like this new behavior confused the black haired boy, _'probably thinks I have a mental disorder, I would think that.' _He hadn't found good ways to tell Harry about him but he would get to it, before it was too late.

Things started distracting Ewan, like quidditch and homework. Quidditch was getting closer to the end of the season; if Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor then they would play against Slytherin for the cup. The question was 'if' Ravenclaw beat Gryffindor, it would be harder now that Harry was on the team.

It was morning one day when Ewan noticed a change in the giant house hour-glasses. 150 points were missing from Gryffindor._ 'Harry.'_ It had to be, only Harry and Ron or the Weasley twins could cause this. His assumption was proven correct when he noticed everyone shunning Harry, Hermione, and another Gryffindor first year.

Then he remembered something. With Gryffindor in last place, Slytherin would surly win the house cup. _'Again!'_ he couldn't help but fell anger towards the three Gryffindor first years. _'Wait, this is Harry and Hermione here. Calm down' _He decided then and there that he would talk to Harry.

"Hey Harry," he said sitting down at the Gryffindor table, "Look, whatever you did to lose all those points, I want you to stop."

"Why do you care?" the boy asked

"I'll tell later only if you promise to stop." He whispered, before getting up and heading to his first class.

***

Soon end-of-term examines were taking place. Ewan felt he done well. He thought that now that school was ending nothing bad could happen. He was wrong when he overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Professor McGonagall, something about the Headmaster being gone and someone stealing a stone. They left her and stood in the middle of the hallway, Ewan was just out of sight.

Professor Snape came upon the trio and talked to them before leaving them. The trio then went to the steps with Ewan following. He then heard them planning about the forbidden third floor corridor. When they left Ewan rushed to the Ravenclaw tower got under his father's invisibility cloak and hid by the door separating the rest of the school from the third floor corridor.

Harry and Ron showed up but were quickly caught by Professor McGonagall. Ewan had a feeling that they would return, so he stayed. All day, all through dinner, and all night, he was practically starving when Professor Quirrell had come but he assumed the teachers were allowed. Finally close to midnight, the trio arrived. It was just luck that weren't caught.

He watched as Harry talked to Ron and Hermione.

After a minute, Harry went near to pull door. Ewan stood behind them, took off the cloak. "And what do you think you three are doing?" he asked, scaring the three.

"Ewan… we…we were just…" stuttered Hermione

"You were just going to sneak into a forbidden corridor and try and stop someone from stealing the stone, right?" Ewan asked

"How did you know that?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I know everything. But explain to me why you're going after this stone…"

Quietly and quickly, Harry explained everything to Ewan. Ewan was shocked to say the least. He said that Snape was trying to steal the stone, and give it to Voldemort. He said that he saw Voldemort when he had to serve detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest one night.

"But Snape hasn't came through this door, trust me I've been watching it. The only one who has come to that door, other than you three is Professor Quirrell." argued Ewan.

"Then Snape has threatened Quirrell to do it, either way we must stop them from getting the stone."

Before Ewan could say anything else, they heard soft footsteps coming their way. Quickly all three ran into the forbidden room. The largest dog Ewan had ever seen, which had three head, was in it, sleeping.

"That's Fluffy, he belongs to Hagrid." explained Hermione.

Meanwhile, Harry was playing a flute to keep it asleep. Ron was pulling a trap door open.

"What can you see?" asked Hermione, her voice dripping with fear.

"Nothing – just black- there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry was pointing to himself to go first.

"No," Ewan said. "I know more spells than you three; I'll go first and call you when it's safe. Harry, you can jump next, followed by Hermione, then you Ron. Keep playing that flute; don't want to wake the beast up."

Harry handed the flute to Ron, who immediately started playing. Ewan took a look at his brother, then took a deep breathe and jumped down.

Once he landed he yelled up to Harry.

"You can come down, it's a soft landing!"

Soon, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were down below. Ewan was looking at the strange plant.

"What is this stuff?" asked Ron.

"It's Devil Snare, wraps it victims up then chokes then to death. If your calm, you're going to be fine." Ewan said. Hermione remember something she learned in Herbology, she then casted bluebell flames. Soon, the four were released. They continued walking down a stone passageway.

"Can you hear something?" asked Ron. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know, sounds like wings to me." answered Harry.

"There's light ahead- I can see something moving."

At the end of the passageway, they entered a huge lit up chamber. They were bird like creatures. Ron and Harry were talking but Ewan was looking at the… things. Harry ran across the room. The creatures didn't attack him. The other two followed him and went to open the wooden door on the other side.

"They aren't birds." said Ewan, gaining their attention. "They're winged- keys."

"One of them must open this door" said Harry.

Harry, the youngest seeker in a century spotted the correct key. Ewan and Harry together went for it. They keys had all gone wild, trying to avoid capture. Harry was able to grab it and throw it to Ewan, who threw it to Hermione who opened to door; Ewan and Harry then flew through the door, while Ron slammed the door shut.

The next room was a giant chess board. Ron, who was undoubtedly the best chess player in all Hogwarts, took command. It turned out they weren't just playing chess, they were playing wizard chess. Pieces attacked and destroyed their opponents. Ron had to sacrifice himself so they could win.

Ewan told Hermione to stay behind with Ron, and try to get back to the surface to get more help. Harry, with Ewan continued ahead. They passed a room with a passed out troll in it. Then entered a room where there was only a table and seven potion bottles. There was a piece of paper lying on the table. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they entered a large fire block both entrance and exit.

"This must be Snape's."

Ewan looked at Harry; he wanted to say _'no duh'_ but stopped himself. Taking the paper, it read:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" asked Harry.

Ewan looked at Harry in disbelief.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Wood chuck chuck, remember." Said Ewan

Harry laughed. "oh yeah, that funny."

Ewan laughed also, "That was wasn't it."

"Back to the riddle." Said Ewan. "Remember I'm a Ravenclaw for a reason."

Ewan was in his element. Every 3rd year knew that Ewan was the best at potions in their year, and was quite good at riddles. After reading it a second time he grabbed a small bottle.

"This small one will get us through that door toward the stone."

"Can we both get through that door with only that much? It doesn't even look to be enough for one." Asked Harry

"Take a small sip then" Ewan said with vexation, handing the bottle to Harry.

Harry opened the bottle and toke a sip then gave it back to Ewan who drank the rest. Together they walked through the fire into the next chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Together they walked through the fire into the next chamber.

"You!" gasped Harry. Ewan bent down to Harry's ear, "Told you so…"

Quirrell smiled. "Me," he said, "I wondered if I was going to be meeting you here Mr. Potter. I wasn't expecting you though, Mr. Tyler."

Ewan gave the man a look of pure hatred. Harry continued talking.

"But I thought – Snape-"

"Severus? Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-struttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. _I _tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidently knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few minutes and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering the counter curse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

"Of course, why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really… he needed have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought that Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor from winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular… and a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

"Like hell you are!" said Ewan, making his presence known again. Fury pulsed through him. _'No one tries to hurt my brother!' _He thought.

"Ah, Mr. Tyler almost forgot you were here. No matter I'll kill you too." Ewan had his wand out a second later just as Professor Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprang out of this air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Ewan.

"You too are two nosy to live. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"_You_ let the troll in?" asked Harry.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls – you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately, while everyone else is running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off – and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even mange to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

While, Quirrell was talking Ewan was cutting off the ropes with his wand. He was almost finished. Harry and Quirrell started talking again, he was almost there. _'YES! Finally.'_ grabbing his wand and pointing to at the back of Quirrell he shouted: "Stupefy" It knocked Quirrell into the mirror, knocking him down. He went over to harry and released his ropes.

"You okay?" Ewan asked quietly.

Harry just nodded his head, "Behind you!"

Quirrell was up again. His turban had fallen off. Harry and Ewan stared at the head growing out of their teachers head.

"Ah, the Potter boy's. We meet again. I should have known. Yes Harry Potter don't you know, your dear older brother is alive and standing right next to you."

Harry and Ewan looked at each other.

"You, you're Voldemort."

"Yes, you see what I've become, see what I must do to survive, live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that you can get me."

"Never!" yelled Harry.

"Bravary, your parents had it too. Tell, boys, would you like to see your mother and father again, we can bring them back. All I asked is a little favour. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it."

"You're a liar!" said Ewan. Voldemort was outraged. "Kill them!" he ordered. Quarrel grabbed Harry, choking him. Ewan pulled Quarrel off and held to Harry, meanwhile, Quarrel turned to dust.

"Oh my god, we killed a teacher." said Ewan. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" Behind them Voldemort spirit arose. The boys turned around just in time to have the spirit fly through Harry, causing Harry to faint.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape blasted through the door, wands pointing straight to Ewan. All of them lowered their wands. Professor McGonagall escorted Ewan and a levitated Harry out of the room, out of the trap rooms, and out of the trap door. Fluffy was gone.

For four hours, Ewan sat with Harry in the Hospital Wing while Ron and Hermione explained everything to the Headmaster, Ewan adding only when he was involved. He didn't mention the invisibility cloak at all though.

When Harry awoke, Dumbledore and Ewan explained things to him. About what happened to Voldemort and about Ewan.

"With the stone gone sir, does that mean Voldemort can never come back?" asked Ewan.

"I' am afraid there are ways he can still come back." answered Dumbledore.

"Sir, why is it, down in the dungeon, that Quirrell turned to dust?" asked Harry

"It was because of your mother, she sacrificed herself for you. And that sacrifice leaves a mark."

Harry touched his scar. "Not that mark Harry." said Ewan.

"Then what is it?"

"Love Harry, love." said the Headmaster.

***

The whole school had found out what happened through the trap door, and defense classes were canceled, for Quirrell was now dead. The Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match was the next day. It was one of the longest games, in all Ewan's three years. Gryffindor lost but only by 10 points. The Cup match was another close won, Gryffindor caught the snitch but Ravenclaw had more points. Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup.

The end-of-term feast arrived. The hall was adorned in Slytherin colors. Dumbledore soon entered.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…. Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two"

The Slytherin table was ecstatic. Clapping and stamping. Ewan's teeth were clenched together.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, however, recent events must be taken into account. Ahem, I have a few last minutes points to dish out. Let me see. Yes… first – to Mr. Ronald Weasley…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points."

Ewan could have sworn that the Gryffindor cheers could have been heard from the highest Astronomy tower. The Hall went quiet again, anticipating more points.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of death, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

The Gryffindor's were now hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Harry Potter… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The hall was overly excited. Gryffindor's were tied with Slytherin.

"Forth- to Mr. Ewan Tyler… for calm leadership and impressive intelligence when faced with deadly odds, I award Ravenclaw house, sixty points."

Ewan was speechless. He wasn't expecting that. Ravenclaw was temporally in first place, because of him… wow. However, Ewan knew they wouldn't win. More points were being rewarded.

Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the loud Hall. "There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies but it takes a great deal more to stand up to your friends, I therefore awarded fifteen points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Great Hall went wild, even Ravenclaw, who lost by only one point. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff alike were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

"Which means, we need a little change in decoration."

Suddenly, the Hall was clad in red and gold.

***

Once the train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, Ewan went to find Harry.

"Harry!" he called. Catching up to him, Harry asked "Do I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"You heard what Dumbledore said, it's safer. But Harry, you can always call on me. You know that."

"Okay."

"Good. Harry, don't tell anyone about me being alive, the wizardry world thinks I'm dead, let's just let them continue thinking that till the time is right, for safety reasons."

"Alright"

Together the brothers passed through the barrier. Ewan introduced Harry to his parents, Jon agreeing to help Harry. Harry and Ewan, and Ewan' family walked over to see the Dursley's.

"Ready, are you?" Uncle Vernon said, looking furious at Harry.

"You must be Harry's family." said Jon, he still had his police uniform on.

"Yes" Uncle Vernon said, his tone changed to that of forced respect, though Ewan can tell he was only pretending.

"My name is Jonathon Tyler. My son here attends Hogwarts as well. Ewan and Harry here formed a friendship, so I expect many letters between the boys, you understand."

"Of course" Uncle Vernon said through his teeth.

"Excellent, well… good day sir."

Ewan's family walked ahead of Ewan.

"Have fun this summer Harry" he said smirking, before turning and walking out of Kings Cross.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

September 1st came quickly for Ewan Evan Tyler, also known as Ewan Potter. Thankfully, the Tyler family was able to get to Kings Cross on time and pass through the barrier with no problems.

Ewan went to find Harry, who had been staying at the Weasley's, after Fred, George and Ron saved him from the Dursley's, but couldn't find him anywhere. He found Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny but no Ron or Harry.

Ewan looked all over the train, but only ended up finding Hermione. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Ewan told Professor McGonagall that Ron and Harry were missing. While, Ewan attended the sorting. Ginnys's was the only one that Ewan paid attention too. Like the last 3 years, he tapped his fingers along the table to a tune, while worry over where Harry and Ron were.

The next morning, Harry and Ron were at breakfast.

"Where were you two?" Ewan asked them.

"The barrier wouldn't let us through, so we flew to school." answered Harry.

"On your one broom?"

"No." answered Ron, but before he could go into detail a red letter landed on the table in front of him.

"Oh no!" groaned Ron.

"What is that?" asked Hermione.

"It's a howler." answered Neville Longbottom. "My Gran sent me one once, it was horrible."

Ron opened the letter, and then Mrs. Weasley voice filled the Great Hall.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR? I'M ABOSOLUTLY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN IQUIRY AT WORK AND IT IS ENTIRLY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'RE BRING YOU STRIAGHT HOME! Oh and Ginny dear, congratulations on making it into Gryffindor, you're father and I are so proud." then the Letter shredded up and burned to ashes.

The entire Great Hall was silent, everyone looking at Ron.

***

Ewan's first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with there new Professor, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Me, Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five-time winner of the _Witch Weekly's_ Most-Charming Smile Award." Professor Lockhart said with a smile. "…but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling_ at her!"

No one laughed, they didn't even smile. Ewan had read his book's, he thought he was a coax.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done."

"We HAD to buy them all…" said Ewan.

"Oh-well- yes, well, I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in – You have thirty minutes – start – now!"

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's great achievement to date?_

All the way towards:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

That was the first quiz Ewan purposely failed.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

Who cares, it has nothing to do with defense.

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

To get a new brain, because obviously his current one isn't working.

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's great achievement to date?_

Being able to form coherent sentences.

All the way towards:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Who cares!

Ewan was happy at the end of that class, even though he failed.

***

The next week, Ewan and the rest of the Ravenclaw team was just coming back from practice when they ran into the Gryffindor and Slytherin team. They had just arrived to hear Draco Malfoy, new Slytherin Seeker, call Hermione Granger a mud-blood. Ron, broken wand and all, attempted to curse Malfoy but only ended up cursing himself. It was disgusting.

The Ravenclaw team continued on their way to their dorm room.

"What's a 'mud-blood'?" asked Samantha Chambers.

"It means dirty blood." answered Roger. "Someone with Muggle parents."

"It's not a word you hear in a civil conversion." said Ewan.

***

Ewan laughed himself silly when Harry, Ron and Hermione told them how their first couple of weeks went. Apparently, Harry had a huge admirer by the name of Collin Creevy and Hermione had a crush on Professor Lockhart, though she wouldn't admit it herself.

"It's not funny" said Harry.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!" laughed Ewan. Suddenly, Harry went white as a ghost.

"Did you hear that?" he said seriously.

"Hear what?" asked Ewan, looking around for anyone.

"That voice?"

"I didn't hear anything, Harry. Do you two hear anything?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"What did the voice say?"

"Come… come to me… let me rip you…let me tear you…let me kill you…"

There was an awkward silence for the next minute, each trying to listen to whatever said it. Ewan gave up first.

"That's freaky, probably just your imagination. I should go though I have an Arithmancy test coming up tomorrow, need to pretend to study for it. Bye!" he said leaving the three.

***

"A Death day party?" Ewan asked in disbelief. Ewan was in the Great Hall with Katie Bell, playing a game of chess. He was losing.

"Yes, Nearly Headless Nick asked me to go but I don't want to go alone." answered Harry.

"Ask Ron and Hermione." said Ewan, moving a pawn.

"I did, they're coming…"

"Then you won't be going alone."

"But I want you there also."

"No."

"What! Why?"

"Do you know what a Death day party is?"

"It's when you celebrate someone's death anniversary"

"You will be surrounded by ghosts, there won't be any food there for you to eat, and the music is not going to sound good. So, no, I'm not going. You shouldn't have accepted Nick's invite anyway."

"But..."

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Fine" Harry said before sulking away.

"You and Harry have a weird relationship, are you two related?" Katie asked, check mating him.

"Let's play another game."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ewan was now regretting telling Harry no. Everyone had departed from the Great Hall only to find, Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of a corridor with the words:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

'_Maybe if I was with him, this won't have happened.' _He thought before he was ushered away by the teachers.

The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend, with Ewan mainly spent with Katie. The two were getting close. Not what anyone would call a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, but it was defiantly a start.

After the weekend past and school started, rumors started flying around about the Chamber of Secrets. Students were constantly talking about the attack on Mrs. Norris. Ewan reluctantly helped Hermione in the library, looking up about the Chamber.

A few days later she came back to him telling him what she found out from her History of Magic class.

"So you're saying that Salazar Slytherin built a chamber, and now it has been opened by his heir?"

"Yes" answered Hermione.

"And… it holds a monster?"

"Yes."

"And you believe that?"

"I don't know"

Ewan sighed. "Okay, well I can't keep you three from investigating, so I'm not going to try just…just be careful, and don't get in trouble."

***

With Harry, being careful, wasn't possible. During the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, a rogue bludger attacked him, broke his arm, and then tried to pummel him to death. Thankfully, Fred and George were able to contain it. Ewan rushed to Harry's side on the pitch.

"You okay?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah, but my arm is broken." harry said wincing in pain.

Just then Professor Lockhart came to Harry's other side.

"Oh no, not you" Harry mumbled.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what he's saying. Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"How about you don't and say you did?" growled Ewan. Quickly but gently, Ewan helped Harry up, walking him to the hospital wing.

"Wait! What about his arm?" said Professor Lockhart.

"I believe its Madam Pomfrey's job to fix it!" Ewan shouted back to the Professor.

Soon Madam Pomfrey had Harry's arm fix and they walked together to dinner.

The next morning, Collin Creevy was found with his camera, petrified. Hermione had found out that the Chamber had been opened before, fifty years ago. Ewan didn't want to be involved in their investigation, so he went off to the Ravenclaw tower, only to find people buying and selling talismans, amulets, and other supposed protective devices.

***

"Before, when Slytherin opened the Chamber?" asked Ewan who was talking to Hermione.

"No, his heir opened the chamber."

"Wait, what?" Ewan was confused.

"Salazar Slytherin built the chamber, his heir opened it, and now the heir has taught someone else to do it. But we won't know for sure until-"

"Until what?"

"Nothing." She said walking away, like she almost said something she wasn't supposed too.

***

In December, there were notices all around the school of a new dueling club. Ewan and the other Ravenclaw's all attended.

"Gather round, Gather round, can everyone see me, can you all hear me?" said Professor Lockhart, who was running the club with Professor Snape. "In light of the Dark events of late, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club."

After a few more minutes of Lockhart talking about himself, he and Snape had a little duel to show the students. They bowed to each other. At the count of three, Snape cast Experillimus at Lockhart, making him not only lose his wand but fly three feet in the air. Ewan and the other Ravenclaw boys laughed, cheering on Snape.

After little skirmishes against students, Snape suggested that Draco Malfoy and Harry be an example for the other students. After a few painful curses to each other, Draco cast a snake in front of Harry. What happened next surprised everyone. Harry spoke to the snake.

The Great Hall was silent. All eyes on Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione fled the Great Hall.

'_Harry can talk to snakes!?'_

The next day, the same Hufflepuff boy that the snake almost attacked from last night's dueling club, was found petrified along with Nearly Headless Nick. Many students now thought Harry was the hair to Sytherin. Most said he had to be because only dark wizards talked to snakes. Ewan couldn't even talk to snakes.

Peeves was found singing songs about Harry in the halls. Fred and George were making it worse by saying: "Make your way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…" Ewan almost laughed at that… almost. However, though the twins found this all funny everyone else was scared, they all seemed to be wondering what could cause a ghost to be petrified.

Finally Christmas arrived. Ewan was going home, Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione, of course. Ewan's 15th birthday was the day they went home, and he couldn't be happier. In fact a lot of people were happier, with the whole Chamber of Secrets thing going on.

Christmas was quiet at the Tyler house that year. The usual gifts exchanged and the Christmas dinner still delicious. Ewan wondered what Harry was doing. _'Probably getting in trouble…'_

***

His assumption was proven correct when Harry told him what they did while he was away. They were in an unused classroom, Ewan sitting on a desk table while Ron and Harry told them their tale.

Not only did they make and drink Polyjuice potion to impersonate other students, but they also snuck into the Slytherin common room, and interrogated another student. The worst part was: was Hermione was turned into a cat and was currently in the Hospital wing.

Ewan snorted, he tried to stifle his laugh. "So she's all….," he waved his hand over his face, "…furry?" He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's not funny" said Ron.

"No your right, not funny… Hilarious!" Ewan, laughing so hard tears welled up in his eyes.

***

By February, Hermione was de-whiskered and out of the hospital wing. Ewan was ever busy with quidditch, schoolwork, and spending time with Katie that he didn't have much time with Harry.

There was a Hogsmeade trip on valentine weekend. Ewan went on his first real date with Katie. The next morning, Ewan waited for Katie at the Gryffindor entrance. Together they went to the Great hall, holding hands. They were shocked to see the castle: the walls were covered in pink flowers, heart shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling in the Great Hall, and winged dwarfs were seen giving out singing messages and cards.

Ewan thought it was gruesome sight. Katie thought it was cute.

"Well, sorry for being a miser then" he said to her. "You didn't get me one of those singing telegrams or a card, did you?"

"No" she laughed

"Thank, Merlin" he mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately, a few girls did. Two Ravenclaw forth years, a Gryffindor second year and a Hufflepuff sixth year. The last one even sung a song. The dwarf was half way through the song when Ewan grabbed it by its throat and said if it sung another word to him, he'd turn him into a stuffed cat.

"You didn't have to be so callous, Ewan." Katie said through her laughter, when he told her.

"It sung to me!"' complained Ewan, "In a hallway full of people!"

Katie didn't stop laughing till he dropped her off at the Gryffindor tower that night.

***

During the Easter holidays, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were finally able to drag Ewan away from studying in the library.

"We need your advice." said Hermione.

"Okay." Ewan said curiously.

"We have to pick our next year's electives." said Harry with his form in his hand.

"Oh! Oh that's easy." said Ewan. "Pick what you like to do. For example, if you like Magical Creatures pick Care of Magical Creatures, if you like knowing the future, pick Divination. If you want to know more about muggle's, which I would only recommend for you Ron, is Muggle Studies.

"What did you pick?" asked Ron

"Ancient runes and Arithmancy. Arithmancy is a branch of magic concerned with the magical properties of numbers. Ancient Runes is mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts. Both classes are hard. You should take them Hermione; I think you'll like them."

"What about Ron and I?" asked Harry.

"Well I wouldn't recommend taking Divination, it's described as "one of the most imprecise branches of magic". For you Ron, I recommend Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. For you Harry, I recommend Care of Magical Creature and Ancient Runes. You may have a hard time with Ancient runes but I can help you and I'm sure if Hermione takes the class with you she'll help also."

"Well, I'm using Ewan's advice." said Hermione.

"But then we all won't have the same classes." complained Ron.

"It's not about having classes with your friends. I mean, I don't have the same classes with all my friends." said Ewan.

"I think I'm going to take Ewan's advice also" said Harry.

"Fine… at least I'll see you two in the other main classes." said Ron.

Ewan smiled said bye to the three then headed back to the library to finish studying.

***

Ewan was in the library with Hermione during the next Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. She had found out some information she wanted to share with him. Ewan, a little disappointed for having miss the match, found Hermione behind a bookshelf of Magical Creatures.

"Why do you have a mirror?" he asked.

"Look!" said thrusting a piece of paper in his face.

"Basilisk?" he asked her confused.

"Keep reading!" she growled.

Ewan was stunned by what he read. "…but how?"

"Pipes" she whispered.

There was a slithering noise coming from the entrance to the library. Both were deadly quiet, their breathing shallow.

"_Was there anyone in the library when you came in?" _Hermione mouthed to Ewan

Ewan shook his head 'no'.

Hermione moved the mirror to see the other side, Ewan looked through it also. His breathing intensified, his heart pounding against his chest. Suddenly, they saw big, yellow eyes, and then a black oblivion claimed him.

***

When Ewan woke up all he saw was Professor Sprout face. He blinked a few times.

"Wh...What happened?" his voice was hoarse, his body felt numb.

"You were petrified dear." said Madam Pomfrey, handing him a potion.

"H-how l-long?"

"About two months." answered the Professor.

"Two months! Holy crap!"

"Language, Mr. Tyler." warned Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry… Oh! Hermione! She was with me!" Ewan said concerned.

"She is starting to wake now, now drink that potion." said Madam Pomfrey. Ewan sniffed the potion then took a sip. Slowly he fell back to sleep, having calm and peaceful dreamless sleep.

Mrs. Norris, Collin, Justin, Penelope, Hermione, and Ewan all made a full recovering. Ron and Harry told Hermione and him what happened while they were out. Harry had fought a basilisk, killed it, and destroyed the diary that was controlling Ginny Weasley.

Both Ron and Harry expressed how concerned they were over Hermione and him, coming everyday they could to see them in the hospital wing, finally discovering the paper about the basilisk and finding the hidden chamber. Ewan was shocked to hear about Aragog and that a house-elf bewitched the blugder to attack harry to protect him, Harry then freed the house-elf using a sock. Dobby, the house-elf, promised never to do it again.

Later, when Harry and Ewan were alone, Harry told him how scared he was to almost lose him. Ewan held Harry in a tight embrace for a few minutes, neither speaking, neither wishing to go anywhere else.

There was a huge feast, celebrating the end of the attacks forever and the restoration of those who have been petrified. Everyone was in pajamas, the feast lasted all night. Hagrid turned up early in the morning. Gryffindor won the house cup because of Ron and Harry's actions. Exams were canceled which made everyone happy except Hermione, and Professor Lockhart was in the hospital, trying to get his memory back. Everyone, including the teachers, were happy to have him gone. At the end of it, Katie gave Ewan his first ever kiss, giving Ewan the best day in his life.

The last days of the school year were relaxing, defense classes were canceled, and Lucius Malfoy was fired as school governor, and Ginny was back to normal. The day came for everyone to go home. Ewan, Harry, Katie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all shared a large compartment together. They played exploding snap, set off fireworks, and practiced a bit of magic. Ewan was also able to convince Katie to come over some time during the summer. Together they all walked through the gateway to the Muggle world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ewan's summer was unbelievably awesome. He and his new girlfriend, Katie, spent many of days together. They didn't live that far away from each other. The best news came when they got their Hogwarts letters. Ewan was made a prefect. He had to explain to Lara and Jon what a prefect was but then they all celebrated.

They were leaving the restaurant when a big large black dog barked at him. Jon pulled Ewan into the car first, while watching the large dog, and then slowly got in the car himself.

The next day, Ewan and Jon went to Diagon Alley. After exchanging their money, the two headed to Madam Malkins. It was becoming quite common for Ewan to have to come here. Now he stood at a height of 6'1", almost as tall as Jon.

After getting Ewan's robes adjusted they headed towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Before leaving for Diagon Alley, Ewan bought a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. He scanned most of it; there wasn't anything interesting until he read:

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the ministry confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."

Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had too, don't you know," said irritable Fudge... "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Ministers assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who would believe him if he did?"

While Muggles have been told that Black is to carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people in a single curse.

Ewan had heard that name before but he couldn't remember where. Then a light bulb lit in his head: '_Padfoot'_. But what was Padfoot? Why did he remember this name and not Sirius Black?

"Ewan, come on!" yelled his Dad from the Leaky Cauldron. He decided to forget about it, at least for now.

* * *

Sooner before anyone liked, they were back on the Hogwarts express. Ewan found out that Harry ran away from the Dursley's, because he accidently blew up their Aunt Marge, whom Ewan never met, and for the rest of the summer stayed at The Leaky Cauldron. Then, Ewan had to get a briefing from Percy Weasley, the new Head Boy. After that was done, he went back to the compartment he was sharing with Katie.

About an hour into the ride the train suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" asked Katie

"I don't know I'm going to go check it out" said Ewan opening the compartment door. The train was cold he could see his breathe.

Down the hall were large creatures that he read about in Defense Against the Dark Arts, dementors. The dementor started coming towards him, quickly he got back into the compartment. Katie grabbed on to his shirt, burrowing her head. It opened the compartment door. Ewan stared at the creature… then it moved on. He let of a sigh of relief, Katie was crying, he wrapped his arms around her and held her until they were safely at the castle.

The feast was a quiet and somber affair. Even the teachers seemed edgier. Finally after the desserts were whisked away, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become too befuddled by our beds…"

He cleared his throat and looked around the Hall, his eyes landing on Harry and then upon Ewan. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementor's of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance of the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementor's are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even Invisibility Cloaks," Ewan looked at Harry. This year they agreed that Harry take the cloak, Ewan was now regretting it. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said. _'This Prefect job just got way harder.'_ Thought Ewan.

"On a happier note," the Headmaster continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor Lupin looked shabby compared to the other teachers. Ewan clapped for him though he got the felling he knew the guy somewhere.

"As to our second appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you the Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his post will be filled by none other than Rebeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

More people clapped for Hagrid that Professor Lupin, most likely because Hagrid was loved by most of the students, with exceptions for the Slytherin's.

After everything was said and done, Ewan gave a brief tour of the school and Ravenclaw tower to the new Ravenclaw first years. He even impressed them with one of the harder riddles the bronze-eagle shaper knocker gave.

Finally, Ewan found his way to his four-poster bed and into a blissful sleep.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey, pup!" said Uncle Sirius._

"_Uncle Sirius_! _Guess what?" said an over excited three-year old Ewan_

"_What!?" asked Sirius_

"_I did magic!" Ewan said bouncing up and down._

"_You did!?" Sirius said astonished. Then he noticed James, who had pink hair. He burst out laughing._

"_It's not funny, Black." said James, his lips pressed together._

"_Oh it's very funny, mate." replied Sirius._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ewan woke up with a jolt. _'Sirius Black, my uncle?'_

_* * *_

Classes started off with a bang, each teacher giving a short speech on the O.W.L.s.

'_I'm going to be forced to study… damn.'_ He thought while in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin was talking about curses and counter-curses, except Ewan wasn't paying attention. Five years in Hogwarts and he never had a competent Defense Professor, though Professor Lupin was doing great so far.

Once the bell rang he gathered his books.

"Mr. Tyler…" called Professor Lupin from his desk.

"Yes, sir?" ask Ewan, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Can you pay attention to class next time?" asked the Professor.

"Oh, yes, sorry sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, sir."

_* * *_

With quidditch, studying (or at least trying to study), and classes, Ewan didn't have much free time till Halloween. Thankfully it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ewan gave Ron and Hermione a tour of Hogsmeade. Then he headed off the find Katie, Fred, and George. Harry, unfortunately, wasn't given permission from the Dursleys for go to Hogsmeade, so he was forced to stay at the castle.

Later that night was the Halloween feast. Afterwards, they all separated to their own common rooms. Only to be back 10 minutes later, most like Ewan, were confused. The students were told that Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor tower while everyone was at the feast.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle" Headmaster Dumbledore told everyone. "It is for your own safety".

Ewan and Cedric Diggory, a sixth year, were given the job of watching the main entrance to the Great Hall.

'_Sirius Black went after Harry… Why would someone in my past go after my brother?'_ Ewan had thought about this all night. He was relieved to go to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. At three in the morning, Headmaster Dumbledore came to the Great Hall and spoke with Percy Weasley, then to Professor Snape. Finally as he was finally falling asleep, Dumbledore looked down where Ewan was sleeping. "Don't worry Mr. Potter." He whispered then smiled.

Ewan's jaw dropped. _'How did he know!?'_

_* * *_

For the next week the gossip about the school was all about Sirius Black. Till finally, it was time for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. Slytherin was to play however they got an excuse that their seeker was hurt and moved them down a slot.

The weather was stormy. Rain was pounding along the stands and the wind howled with a fury. It was as if day turned into night as the sky darkened. Lightening rippled through the air. There was a short time out called by the Gryffindor's. A few minutes later everyone was playing again.

"_NO, EWAN!" _someone yelled_. _Dementors were suddenly everywhere, hundreds of them. _"NO, EWAN!"_ Ewan shook his head to clear his mind and watched as Harry fell nearly fifty feet to the ground.

Dumbledore saved him before he hit the ground. Ewan ran to the field, knocking into dozens of others. The voices were muted over the sound of rain and wind. Ewan ran to Harry's side followed by Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Hours passed, Ewan was alone in the Hospital Wing with an unconscious Harry. Madam Pomfrey first told him to leave; thankfully Professor Dumbledore explained the truth to her. She had tears in her eyes at the news but quickly went to her office to leave the brother's alone.

Harry's eyes soon opened.

"Harry!" said Ewan quietly, not trusting his voice. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You fell…" said Ewan. "Like fifty-feet! Everyone thought you were dead."

"What about the match?"

"You almost died and you're worried about a _game_!"

"Who won?"

Ewan was quiet for a moment. "Hufflepuff won."

Harry was quiet. Ewan felt bad. "Harry, you're a great seeker, you couldn't have done anything.

"Did someone get my Nimbus?"

"Er – when you fell, it blow into the Whomping Willow. Professor Flitwick got it for you…" Ewan grabbed the parcel under the bed; it was Harry's Nimbus in pieces. "I'm sorry; I'll get you a new one for Christmas if it makes you feel better."

_* * *_

Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff in their next match. Ewan was smirking the entire time. This was Ewan's own little version of revenge, though Hufflepuff did win fair and square against Gryffindor, Ewan still wanted pay back.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Christmas rolled around the corner. With one last Hogsmeade trip one the last day of the term, which was also Ewan's 16th birthday. Ewan was trying to get Christmas shopping done but was constantly interrupted by his friends wishing him a Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas.

Ewan met up with Hermione, Ron, and Harry at Three Broomsticks.

"What are you doing here Harry?" he asked. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry I have the invisibility cloak." said Harry.

"That doesn't matter. But fine, one drink then get to the castle, understood?"

"Yes, okay."

They drank their drinks and laughed until they heard Harry's last name.

"…quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!" said Madam Rosemerta.

"Precisely," Said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course- exceptionally bright, in fact- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers –"

"I dunno," laughed Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" said Professor Flitwick, "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Minister Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then Ewan was born followed by Harry, he was named their godfather. Harry has no idea of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."

"Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosemerta.

"Worse than that m'dear…" said Fudge. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?" said Rosemerta.

"An immensely complex spell," answered Flitwick, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find – unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where James and Lily were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting-room window!"

"So Black was the Potters Secret-Keeper?"

"Naturally," said Professor McGonagall, "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters Secret-Keeper himself."

"He suspected Black?"

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements, indeed he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall with little Harry Potter. . And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it – "

"Filthy, stinking turncoat!" Hagrid yelled.

"Shh!" said McGonagall

"I met him! I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from James an' Lily's house after they and Little Ewan were killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents and brother dead… an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come to see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid yelled.

"Hagrid, Please! Keep your voice down!'

"How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily, James, and Little Ewan? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him-' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I'd told Black no, Dumbledore told me Harry was ter go ter aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for? Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was it was too easy to trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret- Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him. _But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? _I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' younges' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to 'em anymore…"

There was a long pause. Ewan was staring at his drink, not daring to look at Harry. Finally Madam Rosemerta spoke.

"But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him the next day!"

"Alas, if only we had. It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew – another of the Potter's friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing Black had been the Potter's Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew… that fat little boy who always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" asked Rosemerta.

"Hero-worshipped Black and Potter, never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I- how I regret that now…"

"There, now, Minerva. Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eye-witnesses – Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later – told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing. 'Lily, James, and little Ewan, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens.…"

"Stupid Boy… foolish boy…he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…." Professor McGonagall said blowing her nose.

"I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands – I'd've ripped him limb – from – limb,"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid, nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was a Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I – I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him… a heap of bloodstained robes and a few – a few fragments-"

The people at the table seemed to be crying or close to it.

"Well there you have it, Rosemerta," continued Fudge, "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

There was a sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was, I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man – cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my way last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in their sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them… but I was shocked at how _normal _Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored - Asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementors seemed to be having on him – and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."

"What do you think he's broken out to do you? Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?" asked Rosemerta

"I daresay that is his- er- eventual plan, but we hope to catch Black long before that…."

"You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall

There a few moments of silence. Ewan didn't know what to do. A second later he got up and left Three Broomsticks quickly, going straight to the castle, ignoring Katie, ignoring everyone. When he was alone in his dark dorm, he could think… and his thoughts were on Sirius Black and his family.

**FLASHBACK**

"_James, are you sure about Peter?" asked Lily from the kitchen._

"_Yes, everyone will think Sirius is the Secret-Keeper, even Dumbledore, its perfect!" said James playing with Ewan._

"_But we don't know who is betraying us: Remus, Sirius, or Peter, anyone of them!"_

"_Seriously, Peter is harmless. Look it's safer. Peter is the Secret-Keeper."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ewan woke up and a cold sweat, he was shaking, and his heart felt like was pounding a mile a minute. He took a look at his watch; he had five minutes till he was due for prefect duties. After taking a quick shower, he made is way to the Great Hall to meet up with Cedric Diggory, his prefect partner.

For the whole night, he was distracted. Even Cedric noticed, and he was worried. An hour before it was time to head off back to bed, Cedric ushered Ewan to Professor Lupin's office. Who graciously allowed the boys in.

"Professor, can you talk to Ewan, he's freaking me out…" asked Cedric

"Mr. Tyler are you alright?"

"…_we don't know who is betraying us: Remus, Sirius, or Peter, anyone of them!" _The voice inside Ewan's head reminded him. _"Remus, Remus Lupin? Professor Lupin!"_

"Ced, can you give the Professor and I a minute alone?" asked Ewan, his voice rough.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon" Cedric replied, and then left the office.

"Your first name is Remus?" he asked the Professor, he didn't care anymore if he was being rude.

"Yes, but as you know you have to call me Profes…" Professor Lupin started, but Ewan interrupted him.

"You were friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and my… James Potter?" he asked again.

"Yes… What is this about?"

"I… I'm not… I'm not Ewan Tyler." said Ewan.

"Then who… oh my goodness, _Ewan Potter_?" The Professor said.

Ewan nodded.

"But - but your dead?"

"I ran away that night, on Halloween 12 years ago. I was adopted by Muggles."

"Oh my goodness."

"Sirius Black, Padfoot, was not our Secret-Keeper, Uncle Peter was..."

"No, no. Sirius was. I saw the spell being cast myself!"

"My father changed it last minute… Uncle Sirius was an obvious choice."

"Oh my, we need to tell the Headmaster."

"What are we waiting for, then." said Ewan, going to the door.

_* * *_

Professor Lupin and Ewan told Headmaster Dumbledore everything, even using Dumbledore's Pensieve. An hour later, Minister Fudge was called, and they showed him everything. Fudge, at first, didn't believe the sixteen year-olds words, especially one who was considered dead. Then Ewan suggested using Veritaserum.

After all that, Ewan fell asleep in one of Dumbledore's chairs while everyone was talking. Suddenly, he was being poked awake by Professor Flitwick, who escorted him to the Ravenclaw dorm. Ewan didn't even bother with the riddle, thankfully the Professor answered it, and he was ushered to his dorm to sleep for the rest of the night.

Morning arrived bright and early. Students were packing the last of their things, and rushing to eat in the great hall before boarding the train home for Christmas.

Ewan was just staring out the window for the entire train ride. Harry, who was invited to come over to Ewan's for Christmas, Ron, Hermione, and Katie were all concerned. Finally when the train pulled into Kings Cross, Ewan grabbed his stuff and left, without a word to anyone.

Lara and Jon noticed their son's melancholy behavior. When they got home Ewan went straight to his room and closed the door. He didn't even come down for dinner.

"So Harry how was your term?" asked Jon, trying to little the mood.

"Okay." Harry said eating a piece of pizza.

"What caused…" Jon looked to the ceiling, "…his behavior?"

"Oh, um, we over heard someone talking… he didn't like it."

"Kid stuff?"

"No, just stuff."

_* * *_

Ewan starting acting somewhat normal after the first night. He didn't talk much though and when he did it was to answer a question. Most of the time he stayed in his room, no one knew what he was doing though. He always had his stereo blasting, much to Jon's annoyance.

When he finally came down to dinner one night, he picked at his food.

"So Ewan, your stereo, can you lower the volume on it?"

"Sure."

"What have you been doing in your room?"

"Nothing."

"That's interesting." Jon said, trying to lighten the mood. "Read any new books?"

"Nope."

Jon stole a glance at Lara with pleading eye's that read '_Help Me, here!'_

Before to long, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." said Lara "Ewan, it's your girlfriend."

Ewan sighed then got up and left the dining room.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey" she replied.

"You feel better?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…you know I'm adopted, right?

"Yeah."

"I keep having… flashbacks, of my old family. It keeps bothering me."

"Is that why you were so quiet on the train?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean… on one hand I know I can't change anything, that I should be thankful for even remembering things, on the other some things I remember are bad."

"Oh, Ewan. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah but… have you ever had a secret that you can't tell anyone or bad things will happen?"

"No, well except that one time I lied to my mom about putting a worm on my sisters head because I didn't want to get in trouble but that's about it."

"Okay my secret is a little worse than that." He laughed.

She smiled. "You trust me… right?" she asked.

"Yeah but… If too many people know…"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too."

He took a deep breath. "I'm Harry Potter's real biological brother. I'm Ewan Potter."

Silence.

Silence.

"Really?" she asked.

"Would I make something like that up?"

"No. Oh my god… wow! That's so cool!"

"But you can't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise." She said. "Everyone thinks you're dead." She hugged him. "You're always be Ewan Tyler to me."

"Thanks… I love you."

"Shut up, you're going to make me cry." She said, it was their first _'I love you'._

"I don't want any water works." joked Ewan.

"I love you too." she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Christmas was quiet for the Tyler family. Ewan was constantly in his room, but thankfully it was because he didn't want anyone to read the letters Katie sent to him. Although, Harry had noticed owl's fluttery through Ewan's bedroom windows. Christmas break passed quickly for every one. Ewan said bye to his parents then got on the train to meet up with Katie.

"Harry, keep an eye on Ewan for us, we want to know what going on with him and Katie?" Lara said quietly. Her son was going out and she wanted to know everything.

"Okay"

_* * *_

Ewan was doing his prefect rounds one night when he found Ron's Rat, Scabbers.

"What are you doing out here?"

Silence.

"Great I'm talking to a rat. I've gone insane…"

More silence.

"You're making me crazy" he told the rat. "What's wrong with your paw there…." It looked like Scabber's had a missing toe. "How did that happen?"

"Mr. Tyler, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Professor Lupin, good evening. I was talking to this rat. He has a missing toe." Ewan answered. Lupin looked at the rat, he faced seem to drain of color.

"Where did you find it?" asked Lupin.

"It's Ron Weasley's… why?"

"Come. We must take this to Dumbledore."

Ewan followed the Professor and held tight to the Rat. It was twisting and turning in his hands, like it was trying to get away. When they arrived at the stone gargoyles, Lupin said the password.

Dumbledore was awake already when Lupin and Ewan stepped into the office. Lupin started talking immediately while Ewan looked around the office he loved looking at the phoenix, Fawkes.

"Ewan, may I have the Rat?" asked the Headmaster.

Ewan handed the Rat over. Dumbledore started inspecting it, then a flash of blue-white light erupted form the Headmasters wand. One second there was a rat, they next there was a man.

"Peter Pettigrew." said the Headmaster, pointing his wand at the man.

"Peter Petti- but… but Pettigrew is dead." said Ewan, his wide emerald eyes staring at the man.

"Ewan… perhaps it's best for you to go to your dorm, while the Headmaster and I deal with him."

"No, I'm not a child, I'm sixteen! Tell me the truth!" said Ewan.

The Headmasters looked to the boy with sad old eyes. "This man is Peter Pettigrew, the man who betrayed your parents."

"But… Sirius Black?"

"…is innocent."

"Yeah, I know he wasn't the secret-keeper but… I thought he really did kill Pettigrew. "

Ewan stood awestruck for a moment. Meanwhile, Professors Snape and McGonagall arrived to watch over the man. The Minister was called in, followed shortly by a few Auror's. Ewan wasn't paying that much attention though. He was still reeling over this new information. He knew Sirius was innocent, he also knew he couldn't prove it, until now. He would get his godfather back!

_* * *_

"Wakey, Wakey!"

"Shut it, Roger!"

"What? I'm just trying to wake him."

"He can wake up on his own!"

"Will you three be quiet!" said Ewan, opening his eyes.

"Good evening!" said Le.

"What time is it?"

"A little after five p.m."

"You missed all your classes, but don't worry I have notes." said Liam.

"Guess what!?" said Roger. "Guess what was in the news!?"

"What?"

"Sirius Black is innocent, they found Peter Pettigrew and he admitted everything!"

"Peter Pettigrew? Oh!" Ewan said running out of the rooms to the common room.

"Where are you going!?" yelled Liam.

Ewan ran out of the dorm, ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. "Pixie Stix!" The stone gargoyle jumped out of the way. Ewan ran up the stairs two at a time, and then knocked on the door.

_* * *_

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black were sitting around the Headmasters desk, drinking tea. Ewan didn't know what to make of the scene.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?" asked the Headmaster.

But Ewan had his eyes on one man, Sirius.

"Ah, yes, excuse me. Mr. Ewan Tyler meet Mr. Sirius Black." said Dumbledore with a smile on his face.

"You look so much like your mother…" said Black, "Harry looks like James and you look like Lily…"

"Hi." Ewan said. 'Hi! _'That's all you can say!? You idiot!'_

"Hello. It's nice to see you again… I never thought I would ever get the chance… I owe you so much, you found Pettigrew, told the Headmaster what you knew, of course Fudge wouldn't let me out without proof but you did it! I am so proud of you."

Ewan smiled. "You're welcome."

Dumbledore was smiling with the twinkle in his eye.

"What happened to Pettigrew?" asked Ewan.

"He's in Azkaban, awaiting a trial." answered Lupin.

"Sirius didn't get a trial!" he said.

"The wizardry community made a grave error by not allowing Sirius a trail, they are not going to put anyone else in Azkaban without now." Lupin said.

"Either way, Peter is gone; he won't be bothering anyone anymore." said Sirius.

"Does Ron know? About Scabber's being Peter, I mean…"

"Yes, Professor Lupin informed him this morning. Sirius has actually seen to it to replace Scabbers." said the Headmaster.

"You are? What are getting him?"

"Maybe an owl?" asked Sirius.

"That's good choice. Harry and Ron write to each other over the summer, and poor Hedwig is doing all the work."

Sirius laughed at that. "Then I'll definitely get him an owl, for Hedwig's sake."

"Does Harry know? About you being free?"

"Yes, we actually talked already."

"And how did he take it?"

"Good, I want to think."

"I've been wondering. How is it that you didn't go insane like the other prisoners?"

"Oh yeah… I was able to control myself… go into my dog form."

"You're an animagus?"

"Yup! A dog."

"….Padfoot?"

"That's me!"

"I used to call you Uncle…."

"Yeah, and I used to call you pup…" Sirius smiled. Ewan couldn't help but smile back.

"What about Fudge? He knows I'm alive." asked Ewan.

"He took a wizards oath, never to tell anyone who doesn't already know, who you really were." answered the Headmaster.

"So I'm still Ewan Tyler?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

* * *

In February, Ewan was in Hogsmeade with Sirius and Harry. After his release many believed that Sirius Black had been mistreated, so along with a very sincere apology, the wizardry world also gave him a check, it was almost twice of what was in his vaults already, and the Black Family vault was huge.

After gaining back his fortune and the Black family estates, Sirius had wanted to get guardianship over Ewan and Harry, but there was one snag, Ewan.

"I like who I live with now, I'm sorry, but Jon and Lara ARE my mum and dad." said Ewan.

"But James and Lily made me your godfather before you met Jon and Lily." Complained Sirius

"This argument had been going on for weeks now!" complained Harry. "Why don't the Tyler's have guardianship over Ewan in the muggle world and Sirius you have guardianship over him in the wizardry, either way in one year, Ewan is going to be of age. He can choose, then."

Sirius and Ewan were quiet after that.

"What about you Harry?" asked Sirius. "Are you sure you want to live with me?"

"Of course, are you mental, I can't wait to get rid of the Dursley's." said Harry. "By the way, thanks for giving your permission for me to go to Hogsmeade."

"Those filthy muggles should have given you permission to start with." said Sirius.

Just then, Ron and Hermione ran up. "Harry, you want to come to Zonko's with us?" asked Ron.

"Sure." said Harry. "Bye."

"Bye." said Sirius. "Don't forget to write, young man!"

"See you, Harry!" said Ewan.

"So… how have the Tyler's been?" asked Sirius.

"They're great!" said Ewan. "I mean, I'm sure my mum and dad would be happy that I'm happy, right?"

"Right… I just thought... you know… you just didn't want me in your life." said Sirius, half mumbling.

"It's not that, it just, I don't want to just leave the people who've taken care of my since I was four. I'm not leaving them just because Uncle Padfoot is back." said Ewan.

"I can understand that." Sirius said. "You know, you are so much like your mother it's scares me." He laughed.

"Why?" said Ewan.

"She used to yell at me all the time." said Sirius. "For example when you were just born, your father and I were on my bike, driving through London, when some muggle authorities tried to arrest us. Well, while that was happing three death eaters tried to attack us. Of course, your father and I were able to defend ourselves and the ministry obliviated the muggles. But when we got back to your dads house, Lily yelled at us, we were both scared. But ten minutes later, she would be fussing all over us, make sure we were okay."

"She sounds brilliant."

"She was. Your father on the other hand… lets probably best I save those stories for later, at least till you out of school and can't copy what we did."

"Speaking of copying, there was one thing I wanted to learn from you." said Ewan.

"What's that?"

"I want to learn how to become an animagus."

"Oh. Well, that can take awhile."

"I'm a patient person."

"Okay, we'll start during the Easter holidays, okay."

"Okay."

For the rest of the day, Sirius and Ewan walked around Hogsmeade, stopping to buy Harry a replacement broom and Ewan a new broom, since he was still using school brooms.

"Harry's going to flip!" said Ewan holding his and Harry's new Firebolt's. "You know you didn't have to spend so much. Harry and I would have been happy with Nimbus 2001's or even Nimbus 2000's."

"Nonsense, no self-respecting quidditch stars will be playing own last season brooms."

"Quidditch stars?"

"Have you seen yourself fly, or Harry fly. You two are better than James was, and that's saying something."

"Well, thanks."

"Consider it twelve years of Christmas and birthday gifts."

"I gotta show Harry! I'll write you! Bye!" yelled Ewan running off to go find Harry.

* * *

Before the Easter Holidays, fifth year students were given career advice by their head of house. So, on a cool Sunday afternoon, Ewan was with Professor Flitwick in his office.

"So Mr. Tyler, what is it you're interested in doing?" the small wizard asked.

"I have no idea, truthfully…"

"Oh well. Your grades have always been excellent. I'm sure your have no problems with your OWLs. Are you sure there is nothing that interests you with your future?"

"Not really, sir."

"What about you're O.W.L.s, are you worried about that?"

"No, I plan on getting an 'O' in everything." Ewan answered, causing the small wizard to laugh. However, Ewan was serious. "I'll be getting an 'O' in everything, I assure you, sir."

"Well, if you have any questions or need any advice, my door is always open." said the small wizard with a smile.

"Yes, sir. Thank you"

* * *

The Easter holidays was spent at Sirius house, 12 Grimmauld Place, cleaning it. Most of the house had been purged of Black family heirlooms and possessions, all of which were dangerous. The house-elf, Kreacher, a pest. While cleaning the house, Kreacher would steal certain belongings. For example, while cleaning Ewan found a locket.

"Hey, Sirius, this thing won't open." said Ewan holding a locket with an 'S' on it.

"I've never seen this before." said Sirius. "I guess you can chuck it."

"Okay, so I was thinking, about going back to the Potter name, you know… openly being Ewan Potter."

"If you wish, it's up to you. Although, if your coming out in the open, I would be more cautious if I were you."

"I will."

* * *

The rest of the year passed quietly for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ravenclaw took the Quidditch Cup, while Gryffindor won the House Cup. Sirius Black was a permanent part of Harry and Ewan's life.

Exams results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed everything. Ewan got top O.W.L.'s of the fifth years. Celebrations lasted till everyone started boarding the Hogwarts Express. It was late in the afternoon when they pulled into the station. Harry said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, while Ewan said bye to Katie, Fred, and George.

Jon, Lara, and Sirius were there to greet the boys. Ewan wasn't sure how Jon would react to having Sirius Black in their lives, that's why Ewan was shocked to see how quick Jon and Sirius became friends.

Ewan, with a smile on his face, passed the barrier to the muggle world, with his family right behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A week after Harry's 14th birthday was the Quidditch world cup, which thanks to Sirius and the Weasley's both Ewan and Harry were attending. Harry was going to be staying with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Percy and Hermione while Ewan, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill were staying with Sirius.

"No way! Victor Krum WILL catch the snitch!" Charlie argued from the tent's kitchen.

Sirius snorted. "Ireland is going to win for sure!"

"Wanna make a bet on that?" said Charlie.

"Come on! It doesn't matter who wins, as long as we have fun, right guys?" said Bill.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him as if he grew four legs. "Okay, never mind."

"What do you think, Fred, George?" asked Sirius.

"Krum gets the snitch…"started George.

"…but Ireland will win." finished Fred.

"Doubt full." snorted Charlie.

Ewan just shook his head. They've been going at this all morning. Ewan just decided to wait and see when the match started.

When they arrived at the stadium, Mr. Weasley was going on about how much it held, _'A hundred thousand.'_ and all the extra enchantment that went into the match. Finally, Ludo Bagman stood to make the opening speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup! And with further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!

"Veela!" someone said from their box. Ewan watched in fascination, as the most beautiful women he had ever seen, danced. Then he noticed the strange behavior of Ron and Harry, and all the other males Ewan knew.

Harry looked like he was getting ready to jump out of the box and Ron looked ready to do a dive out of it. Then the veela left. Many males protested. Ewan thought it was odd, he obviously was missing something, he didn't react the same way as anyone else did.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Little tiny leprechauns danced around throwing money at the spectators.

Once they left, Ludo Bagman started speaking again. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! And – Krum!"

All were on Firebolt's, all were impressive. Ron was excited about Victor Krum. Krum was thin, dark, and shallow- skinned, with as large curved nose and thick black eye brows._ 'He's eighteen!?'_

"And now please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting – Connoally! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quiqley! And – Lynch!"

The Irish were also on Firebolt's, and seemed as quite impressive as the Bulgarians.

"And here all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed chair wizard of the International Association of quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small, skinny man wearing pure gold robes strode onto the field; he was carrying a large wooden crate in one hand and his broomstick in the other. He kicked the crate and the four quidditch balls zoomed into the air.

"They're off! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

'_Wicked!' _It was flying like Ewan's never seen. He watched in fascination as the quaffle was passed between the chasers. He sat there jawed-dropped watching some moves he never he thought could be done, noting that he would try a few of them for quidditch practices.

"TROY SCORES! Ten zero to Ireland!"

In only ten minutes Ireland scored twice more, bringing the score to thirty- zero. The game got more intense and faster. Finally, Bulgaria was finally able to score.

Veela started dancing; Harry, Ron and the other Weasley men all had their fingers in their ears.

Bulgaria was again in possession of the quaffle. "Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh I say!" Krum and Lynch were neck at neck plummeting towards the ground, Hermione screeched, thankfully Krum was able to pull up, however Lynch wasn't so fast. Ewan winced, it hurt just watching it.

"It's a time-out! As trained medi-wizard's hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

After a few minutes Lynch arose, which gave many Ireland fans a new heart. Fifteen minutes later the score was 130-10, the game only got dirtier.

"And Mostafafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing – excessive use of elbows! And – yes it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The veela were angry and started dancing again. Harry plugged his ears, Ewan watched as the referee started strutting in front of the veela, flexing his muscles and playing with his mustache.

"Now, we can't have that! Somebody slap the referee!" A medi-wizard kicked the referee in the shin. Mostafa then got angry at the veela.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots! Now _there's_ something you haven't seen before… oh this could turn nasty…."

The Bulgarian beaters protested angrily towards it earning Ireland two more penalties. The ferocity of the game was beyond anything they had seen before. Bulgaria fouled again. Then a fight broke out between the veela and the leprechauns while Ireland scored again. Krum got his nose broken, and then the seekers went for another dive. Lynch crashed again but Krum caught the snitch!

**BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170**

"IRELAND WINS!" bagman shouted. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

Both teams came up to the top box where they were all sitting. Everyone was clapping as both teams were introduced.

Everyone was back at their tents. Charlie, Bill, and Sirius were arguing over cobbing, while Fred and George were in the corner of the tent secretly talking to themselves. Everything seemed to go quiet, even the outside, then suddenly screaming broke out, they could hear people running. Thankfully, everyone was still dressed; Ewan grabbed his wand and ran out of the tent.

Ewan watched as a group of masked wizards came towards his tent. They were laughing, yelling, green light was coming from their wands.

Mr. Weasley soon arrived with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy and Ginny.

Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy all ran to help out with the ministry. Fred and George made sure Ginny stayed with them, while Ewan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran towards the woods. As they were all running Ewan lost sight of Ron, Harry and Hermione. The men in masks were getting closer.

"HARRY!?" Ewan yelled, "HARRY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"_Harry! Harry! _Oh look little Ewan Potter is out of hiding!" mocked a woman wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" asked Ewan, his breathing hitched.

"We, child, are The Dark Lords most trusted! His inner circle!"

"Death Eaters?"

"Oh yes." answered the woman.

"But Voldemort is gone!"

"For your information _Potter, _The Dark Lord may have fallen but he will be back!"

"Seems to me, he's kind of weak." said Ewan. "Making you pick on kids that are the age of your own children!"

"Don't antagonize us, boy!"

"Let's kill him!" shouted a man from the back.

"Kill him now!" said another person.

"Time to die, boy!" said the man, pointing his wand at Ewan. "Avad -"

Suddenly popping noises surrounded Ewan, twenty people all pointing wands at the death eaters appeared. All shouting varies of curses and spells. The Death Eaters retreated appariting away before a single person could be hit.

"EWAN!" shouted Sirius, "Are you okay?"

Ewan swallowed, taking deep breaths. "Yeah…"

"Are you sure? You're not hurt?"

"…no."

"Sirius, let's get him out of here." said Mr. Weasley.

Sirius grabbed Ewan arms and pulled him up to his feet.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

With Mr. Weasley and Sirius, Ewan walked towards the woods. They caught up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Look!" said Ginny pointing to the sky, where a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth, it was blazing in a haze of greenish smoke.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"That's the Dark Mark, _his_ mark." answered Hermione.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, everyone seemed to be talking about what happened at the World Cup.

"The ministry is highly upset…"

"Do you blame them, Death Eaters at the World Cup!"

"It was just lucky no one was killed…"

Harry sighed. "I don't understand… why Death Eaters would be at the World Cup, why would they be anywhere if Voldemort is _missing_!"

"Probably to make everyone scared. They might even have an agenda…"

"_The__ Dark Lord may have fallen but he will be back__ …"_

"Well, don't mind us…" said Fred

"…we have work to do." finished George.

"I wonder what those two are up too." said Mrs. Weasley, after the twins left.

"Getting into trouble." said Charlie, with a laugh.

"Like always." agreed Bill.

After a few hours everyone started heading off to bed. Hermione and Ginny first, then Percy, Charlie, and Bill. When Ron and Harry started to head off, Ewan got up himself.

"Harry." He called.

"I'll be right up Ron." said Harry. "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those Death Eaters… something is going on. Something with Voldemort..."

"Is that what they told you?"

"That's what I know..."

"Oh…"

"Don't do anything stupid this year… promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, good night."

"Night."

_* * *_

September first came too soon for the two families. While at Platform 9 ¾, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Bill kept dropping hints about something going on at Hogwarts.

Ewan laughed, he find out soon enough. Then went off to find Cedric and go to the Prefects Compartment. After a short meeting, Ewan finally found Harry and the others after he heard glass shattering.

"What happened here?"

"Malfoy!" snapped Ron.

"Oh. So this year is going to be fun." Ewan said with a smirk.

"Not you too!" complained Ron.

"You know what's going on at Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Maybe I do… Maybe I don't, you're just going to have to wait and find out."

Ron didn't like that. He crossed his arms and sighed. Ewan just smiled.

* * *

Professor McGonagall had enlisted Ewan and a few other prefects to help dry the Great Hall, which had became drenched due to the downpour of rain and mud tracks that the students led in.

After that was done, Professor McGonagall left to meet the new first years, while Ewan, Cedric, and the other prefects went to their house tables.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The hall rang with applause. Once everyone was quieted down, Professor McGonagall started reading the names from the list.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table burst into applause.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevy, Dennis!" A small boy wearing Hagrid's coat stumbled forward. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dobbs, Emma!"

"Pst! Ewan!" Ewan looked over to see Roger, fellow sixth year Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw team captain.

"What?" he whispered across the table. "I heard a rumor! Is quidditch cancelled this year?"

"Unfortunately."

"What!? Damn, thanks."

"Madley, Laura!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McDonald, Natalie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued all the way to "Whitley, Kevin", who became a Hufflepuff. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. "I only have two words to say to you. _Tuck in_."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. I wanted to post this chapter two days ago, but Fanfic was being all crazy, so as a reward for your patience I'am posting chapter 20 today as while as 21 AND 22.

Chapter 20

The food like always was fabulous. Ewan meet the new Ravenclaw students: Stewart, Emma, Orla, Jacob, Megan, Branden, Tiffany, Kyle, and Michael. Roger was going on and on about the World Cup, Le talked about his summer abroad, and Liam was complaining about not being at the World Cup. All and all everyone was the same.

After the food and desserts all vanished, the Headmaster stood to make in customary start-of-term speech.

"So!" he said, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked to tell you the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

Ewan noticed that Fred and George had a small frown on their faces because of this news. The corner of Dumbledore's mouth twitched.

"As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

'_What will I do to relieve my boredom?'_ thought Ewan, sadly.

The Headmaster continued over the whispering of angry students. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

The Great Hall door opened at that moment. In the door way stood a man, with scars all over his face, a fake blue eye that moved, and a wooden leg.

"Sorry, I'm late, Albus. I had some minor transportation problems." said the man.

"Not at all, Alastor."

Alastor shook Dumbledore's outstretched hand, and then sat down with the rest of the staff. Slowly he ate some food from the table. Carefully inspecting each item before placing it in his mouth, every now and then taking a swig from a flask.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Only few people clapped, Ewan included, though he stopped quickly when he realized barely any one was clapping.

"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore,"we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" shouted Fred Weasley from the Gryffindor table.

Everyone started laughing at that, even Dumbledore.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no…. Where was I? Ah yes, the Tri-wizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.

"The Tri-wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

'_Death toll?'_ Ewan thought.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magic Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

'_Famous last words…'_ thought Ewan sarcastically.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tri-wizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

At every house table, students were whispering with their neighbors.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-wizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, has agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students, within six months of their seventeenth birthday or older will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This-"

Dumbledore raised his voice slighting, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious –

"…is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no one under the set age limit hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you all will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Ewan and a new fifth year Prefect escorted the new Ravenclaw's to their common room. When he arrived in his dorm, Le, Liam, and Roger were all debating about the Tournament.

"Hey Ewan, you'll be seventeen in December! You can enter." said Roger.

"Why don't you just enter?" Ewan asked getting into his pajama pants.

"I can't won't be seventeen till April, Le won't be seventeen till June, and Liam in May, you're the only one for us sixth years!" He said.

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to enter…"

"You should." said Le, getting into his bed.

"Yeah, it will be awesome if a Ravenclaw was chosen… even more awesome if it's you though…"

"Yeah…" said Ewan pulling his covers over his body. He could almost imagine if he was selected, _'doubtful'_ he thought before the lights were turned off.

***

It was still wet out the next morning. There was a post for apparition lessons for students turning seventeen, Ewan was the only one for Ravenclaw to be in the class, the others had to wait till after the holidays.

Morning N.E.W.T. Potions was especially cold in the dungeons, sixth years were learning very complicated potions, followed by N.E.W.T. Charms, where they were learning non-verbal spells, something Ewan could already do.

After Charms, Ewan and Le went off to N.E.W.T. Ancient Runes. After lunch, the Ravenclaw sixth years met again for N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts, which was defiantly Ewan's newest favorite class. Professor Moody, was somewhat strict, and had a knack for seeing things behind his head. On the very first day, Moody taught them about Unforgivable Curses, a topic Ewan had been interested in since second year.

"One of the Unforgivables curses is called the Imperius Curse. Does anyone know what this one does to its victums?" Moody asked the class.

A Gryffindor boy raised his hand, "Causes the victim to obey the commands of the caster." He said.

"Correct." Then Moody took out a frog from a jar and cast the spell. "Imperio. Many witches and wizards claimed they only did You-Know-Who's bidding because they were under the Imperius Curse."

After five minutes of watching the frog do every Moody wanted, Moody asked, "Who knows another Unforgivable?

A Slytherin boy raised his hand. With a smirk on his face he answered: "The Cruciatus Curse"

"Yes, it inflicts unbearable pain on its victims." Taking the frog in his hand he cast "Crucio." The frog made an odd noise. "The sound of pain." said Moody.

"Lastly," said Moody, placing the frog on Ewan's desk. "is Killing Curse. Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light and the frog was dead.

"Only one person in history of the magical world are known to have survived the killing curse - Harry Potter."

Ewan looked up to Moody's face. _'He knows...'_

For the rest of the class, each student had the Imperius curse placed on them; they were to break from Moody's orders. It was easy after you got he hang of it.

* * *

At dinner, Ewan had just sat down with his food when he heard Malfoy loudly talking across the hall; he seemed to be reading a clipping from the Daily Prophet:

"…questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."

Ewan sighed,_ 'I'm a prefect for a reason' _he thought, as he rose from his seat to go to the confrontation.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said, "A picture of your parents outside their house –if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit weight, couldn't she?"

"Malfoy!" Ewan called. "People are trying to eat dinner; you don't need to be shouting for the whole hall to hear your voice, on top of that antagonizing a student! I'm taking 10 points from Slytherin. Now move on," Ewan turned to Ron and Harry. "You guys also, move it."

Ewan watched as the three boys moved to their prospective tables before going back to his. _'I swear I made Harry promise not to get into trouble. Doe's he listen? No!'_

Going back to his seat, Ewan ate a few bites of dinner before shoving his plate away. Closing his eyes briefly, he saw a flash of green light. Learning about the Unforgivable is one thing, having them preformed in front of you, and casted on you, was another.

Decideing that he couldn't eat, lest he get sick, he left the Great Hall, going to the one treacher he could go to in times like this, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master.

After being let into the classroom by the Professor, he noticed two second year Gryffindors scrubbing cauldrons. He smirked at them, remembering is first detention with Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Tyler?" said Professor Snape.

"Sir, remember when I asked you about the unforgivable curses?"

"Yes."

"Professor Moody taught them to us. He killed a frog on my desk with the Killing curse."

Professor Snape was quiet for a moment. "He didn't perform any on any students, did he?"

"The Imperius." Ewan answered. "I know they illegal sir, but Moody was an Auror..."

"That still doesn't make it right, Tyler." Snape snapped. "Keep this quiet for now. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Ewan said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sir. Just seeing it... knowing it killed them." said Ewan.

"Who?" asked Snape. He had been waiting for Tyler to admit outloud that he was his lover's child, since the boys frist year.

"My parents..." Ewan whispered. "James and Lily Potter."

"Ewan, they died protecting you. Your mother was... an amazing witch. The killing curse would probably have been the only thing able to kill her, she was that strong."

Ewan nodded. "I should go sir."

"Remember Tyler, I'm here when and if you need me. You are not alone."

Ewan smiled. "Thank you, sir."

***

"SPEW?" asked Ewan in the Great Hall a few days later.

"No S.P.E.W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." corrected Hermione. "I've been researching it in the library, their enslavements go back centuries.

"Have you ever met a house-elf?" he asked.

"Dobby…"

"Dobby doesn't count."

"Mr. Crouch's elf." she admitted. "you know that one we met at the World Cup?"

"Winky doesn't count either."

"Then, no."

"You should really meet them before you take actions that may affect them."

"But it will make them happier…"

"No, Hermione, it won't. House- elves need to be enslaved. Believe it or not, but they much prefer serving a family then being free, Dobby being the exception."

"I'm not giving up." Hermione said stubbornly.

Ewan smiled. "You wouldn't be Hermione if you did." He said to her before following Roger to Arithmancy. Apparition classes were coming along nicely for Ewan, some students had already splinched themselves. When Ewan entered the great hall after sending a letter to Sirius he noticed a sign on the wall:

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND

DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK

ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL

END A HALF HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS

TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT

OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE

THE WELCOMING FEAST.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**October 30****th**

Everyone seemed excited. Around six, Ewan and the other Ravenclaw's made their way outside the castle. Professor Flitwick was getting them in lines by years. Thankfully Ewan was tall, he could see over all fifth, fourth, third, second, and first years heads. He was as tall as the tallest seventh year.

"Aha! Unless I'm very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbaton's approaches!" said Dumbledore.

"Where?" said many students looking around.

Ewan squinted to see the flying object. It was a carriage. The size of a house, being pulled by a dozen flying horses. Once they landed a giant of a women stepped out. Everyone started clapping their hands. Dumbledore spoke first. "My dear Madam Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr. I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you"

"My pupils." She said waving to the students.

The poor students looked to be freezing. Their uniforms were made of fine silk, only few had scarf's on, but none were wearing cloaks.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step in-side and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think, but ze 'orses-"

"Our care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them, the moment he had returned from dealing with a slight situation with some of his other – er – charges."

"My steeds require – er- forceful 'andling, zey are very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job."

"Very well. Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to."

"Come." said Madam Maxime imperiously to her students.

Then they were waiting again. There was a noise like a vacuum cleaner moving along the lake. Suddenly, a big sail boat arose from the lake. Cho Chang, fifth-year Ravenclaw seeker, got frightened and feel back on top of Ewan. "Sorry, Ewan." She said, her cheeks blazing red even in the dark. "It okay, it's just my toes. I don't really need them." He whispered to her. They waited a little longer until the people from the boat arrived to the congregation.

"Dumbledore!" said the man who led the new students. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts, how good it is to be here, how good… Viktor, come along, into the warmth… you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

The boy passed Ewan, it was Krum! The Bulgarian quidditch player!

After the Durmstrang students entered the school, the Hogwarts students followed.

Ewan sat at his usual seat, next to a Beauxbaton's girl.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Bonjour…oh – er – Hullo."

"Je peux parler français." He said with a smile. _[I speak a little French]_

"quel est votre nom?" _[What's your name?]_

"Er – Je m'appelle Ewan." _[My name is Ewan]_

"Je m'appelle Fleur." Fleur said smiling. _[My name is Fleur]_

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance." _[Pleased to meet you]_

"Show off." whispered Roger to Ewan.

Their conversation was cut short when Dumbledore started speaking.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghost and - most particularly – guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast, I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The feast was great, Ewan had tasted all the new foreign foods and enjoyed them immensely, especially the bouillabaisse. Once all the food was gone, Dumbledore arose again.

"The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring the casket-"

'_Casket?'_ Ewan thought.

"-just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who don't know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Tri-wizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts. The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch moved to place a wooden jewel-incrusted box to Dumbledore.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The school went quiet.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournaments tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Tri-wizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore tapped his wand on the casket, which opened up. He then pulled out a goblet which seemed to be filled to the brim with blue-white flames.

"Anybody, wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure no underage students yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under sixteen and a half will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartily prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed. Good night to all of you."

Ewan waited with a few other prefects. _'Should I enter?'_

Early the next morning, Ewan went down to the great hall, watching the Durmstrang students enter their names. Ewan pulled his bag off his shoulders and dug out a piece of parchment and quill, he sighed, thinking.

"Going to enter your name, boy?" asked Moody, behind Ewan.

"I was just thinking about it." admitted Ewan.

"Enternal Glory, all those galleons."

"But I don't need that stuff."

"A chance for you to prove yourself… ah, yes, you have powers boy, power you want to show off, yes?"

"A little…"

"Then you know what to do."

Ewan looked down to the parchment and wrote:

_Ewan Potter – Hogwarts_

Walking slowly to the Goblet, he crossed the line. Then taking a deep breath, he dropped the parchment in the cup. Looked back to Professor Moody, who had a crooked smile on his face, then went into the Great Hall. Ten minutes later, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in. Harry and Ron walked over to Ewan.

"You going to compete?" asked Ron.

"Already put my name in the cup." He said quietly, trying not to attract attention.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ron. "You really put your name in?"

"Thanks Ron. I was trying to keep it quiet!" said Ewan, pulling his plate closer.

"Why? This is incredible. Won't it be awesome if you win!"

Ewan sighed. "You're not the first person who's told me that."

"-because it would be awesome if you win!"

"I put my name in as Ewan _Potter_." said Ewan.

"That's great Ewan." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"What the worst that can happen?" said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron. You just cursed it!" said Ewan. "Go to your table, curse a Gryffindor!"

_* * *_

Later that morning, Ewan was called up to the Headmaster office, to fine Lupin, Sirius, and Harry already there.

"What's going on?"

"Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban prison." Said Lupin.

"How?" asked Ewan

"The same way I did, most likely." answered Sirius

"We don't want you two to fret," said the Headmaster. "Pettigrew will be found I assure you."

Ewan and Harry shared a look, both vowing to keep a look out for the one who betrayed their parents.

_* * * _

Afterwards, Ewan, Roger, and Liam went to play quidditch. Then to the library to do some studying, and finally back to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Most, if not all, the Ravenclaw's found out about Ewan entering, along with one other Ravenclaw seventh year. Ewan was sure that he wouldn't be chosen. _'Don't think about it, don't think about it.' _He kept thinking.

When they entered they noticed the Goblet by the Headmaster's seat. Ewan took his time eating. He wasn't in a big rush, yet. Sooner than he liked, the food vanished. Everyone was tense and excited.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come into the next chamber, where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Dumbledore then took out his wand and extinguished the lights, except those inside the pumpkins. Then suddenly the goblet flames turned red and shot out a piece of parchment.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be… Viktor Krum!"

There was massive applauding. Krum got up and moved to the room mentioned. The goblet turned red again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!"

The girl who had taken a fancy into sitting next to Ewan got up and went off to the room where Krum entered. Then the goblet turned red again.

The seconds seemed like hours to Ewan. "The Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore, "is…

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"_The Hogwarts champion," said Dumbledore, "is…_

"Ewan Potter!"

Silence. Murmurs throughout the Great Hall broke out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Ginny, and George were all looking at Ewan. But Ewan was too nervous to move.

"Ewan Potter." Called Dumbledore again look at the Raveclaw table. Ewan took a deep breath, then stood up slowly. Roger jaw dropped. "You're Ewan Potter, like _the _Ewan Potter! Why didn't you tell me?" he said loudly. The whole Great Halls eyes were on him.

"Mr. Potter, or should I say, your adopted name, Mr. Tyler? asked Dumbledore, with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Potter's fine, sir." Ewan mumbled. Going to the door where the others had entered.

"Hey." He said to Fluer.

"Ewan! You ze 'Ogwarts Champion!"

"Yeah." He said. _'Damn it! Stupid Ronald.'_

"You don't sound happy about zat." said Krum, with his heavy accent.

"Still shocked, didn't think I would be picked. But it is a great honor…"

Suddenly the door opened. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karakaroff, Madam Maxime, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman all came in.

"Congratulation's you three!" said Mr. Bagman.

"Yes, yes, but listen closely, you're first task," said Mr. Crouch, "is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important… the first task will take place on November the twenty-forth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champion will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demand and the time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

'_And that was the easy part…'_ Ewan though sullenly. _'One good thing about this, I'll no longer be bored…'_

Mr. Crouch then turned to Dumbledore. "I think that's all, Albus?"

"I think so." He agreed. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore I must get back to the Ministry, I left young Weatherby in charge.… Very enthusiastic… a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told…."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?"

"No, no thank you." said Mr. Crouch.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madam Maxime – a nightcap?" Dumbledore asked, but Madam Maxime had already started leaving with Fleur and Karkaroff followed soon after.

"Ewan, a word please?" said Professor Dumbledore. "I'm very proud of you. I know your parents would be proud also. This year will be tough for you, but you'll always find help. Now off to bed. I'm sure Ravenclaw is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise." Ewan smiled.

"Yes, sir." He said leaving the room. The hall was deserted, quiet. How he liked it. As he made his way to the Ravenclaw tower, his brain was working overdrive.

'_Am I good enough to be champion? I mean obviously if the Goblet chose me… I have to be happy about this, for Ravenclaw, for Hogwarts, for my family, this is an honor…'_

The bronze- knocker had just started asking the question, when the door swung open. It was like the Quidditch World Cup all over again. Everyone was jumping up and down excited, applauding, screaming, and whistling. Ewan couldn't help but enjoy the party, even Professor Flitwick showed up to celebrate for an hour. Once that hour was over he told everyone to go to bed, especially Ewan.

Sunday morning was much like last night, with one exception; all of Hogwarts was clapping or whistling. Never before has the whole school banded together to celebrate one person, even some Slytherin's, who kept coming to Ewan saying good ways to curse the other champions, few Slytherin's didn't even acknowledge Ewan, _'Probably due to me being a Potter.'_. It was hard for Ewan, however. He had to keep dodging people everywhere he went even to the bathroom. He started using the prefect's bathroom for the first time.

Classes were the only time he was able to focus. The students were all trying to do their work, that or the teachers were trying to keep everything normal in the classroom. Potions and Transfiguration were the best to avoid the champion fame, charms was the worst; his own head of house was always hovering around him. Even girls were all over him.

He never thought himself handsome but when he asked Katie about it in the library she said: "Light red hair, bright emerald eyes, smooth skin…" Ewan looked at her with a scowl, "What? You're cute!"

"Cute?" he said frowning.

"Okay, handsome. You're tall, muscled… I can understand where the girls are coming from."

"Well, I'm already taken." He said loudly for the girls next to him to hear.

"You are? Who?" asked Katie.

"You!"

"Good I was making sure you remembered me. You know being famous and all…"

"I was famous before, remember?" he said. "I don't want fame."

"See, you're sensitive also, that is very cute." She said, laughing.

"Katie!"

"Fine, but it is cool that your famous, you have something to brag about."

"I always had something to brag about."

"Yeah, but that was a secret."

"No, not that. I'm going out with the most beautiful fifth year in all Hogwarts."

"Stop brown-nosing."

"I was being serious! You can't let me have my fun, can you?"

"Shut up and do your homework."

"Yes, ma'am."

After five minutes, first year Ravenclaw Stewart Ackerly ran into the library going straight to Ewan.

"Ewan!" said the boy breathlessly.

"Hey, Stewie, take a breath, there."

"You're wanted! I'm supposed to take you."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you later Katie…"

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

"That's a promise." He told her smiling, and then turned to Stewie. "Off we go Stewie."

Ewan followed Stewart to the ground floor to an unused classroom. "Bye!"

Ewan entered the classroom. Krum was in the corner looking moody, Fleur was looking around the classroom, Mr. Bagman was also there speaking to a man with a camera.

"Ah. Our Hogwarts Champion. Mr. Potter. We are about to commence the wand weighing ceremony."

"Oh aright…"

"We are going to weigh your wands and make sure they are fully functional, most important tool in the competition, your wands. This is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. Rita this is Ewan Potter."

"Ewan Potter? Out in the open I see."

"Yeah, so this wand weighing thing."

"Your parents and brother must be proud. Perhaps an interview?"

"No, thank you."

"No? Don't you want to talk to your fans? What about all those people who mourned you're loss, don't you wish to talk to them?"

"I didn't know I had any fans, still no, I don't want to give an interview."

Just then Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Mr. Ollivander came into the room.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander, he will be checking your wand's to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." said Dumbledore.

Ollivander smiled at the three. "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander. "Hmmm… nine and a half inches… inflexible…rosewood… and containing…dear me…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur, "One of my Grandmuzzer's."

"Yes, I never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…_Orchideous_" he said making a bouquet of flowers burst from Fleur's wand.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order, Mr. Krum, you next. Hmmm, this a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however… yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring? Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…_Avis" _Then the wand shot like gun, and a number of birds flew out.

Ewan had to shoo one away from his robes. "Good, this leaves Mr. Potter. One of my creations: …nine and half inches… flexible… made of yew with a phoenix feather, the same phoenix as your brothers wand, if I might add… it is an excellent condition… did you polish it recently?"

"Two days ago…" he said, blushing.

"Excellent." He said making smoke circles burst from the tip of his wand. After he was handed his wand back, they started taking pictures. Rita Skeeter got her wish and interviewed him, against his will.

Thankfully, the interview lasted for exactly 5 minutes when Headmaster Dumbledore dragged Ewan away for dinner.

* * *

Two weeks had past; Ewan was finally able to use the bathroom without being pestered by people. The night before the first task, Ron came to get Ewan but he wouldn't say what about.

"Come on…" Ron said pushing Ewan towards the forest.

"If we get in trouble I'm going to kill you…"

"We won't." Ron led Ewan to Hagrid.

"What's going-" he was saying before he got cut off by a sound of a loud roaring noise. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That, Ewan, is a Dragon."

"Dragon!? What are- wait- oh no you have to be joking! Dragons are the first task!? Does Viktor or Fleur know?"

"Oh yeah, Karkaroff and Madam Maxime were here not too long ago…" answered Ron.

'_Dragons… the death toll is going to be going higher now!'_

The next morning, the twenty-forth of November, Ewan sat barely touching is breakfast when Teetle, his family owl flew towards him. Taking the letter from the owl he read the letter, it was from Sirius:

**Ewan,**

Good luck today, everyone at home is cheering for you. We know you'll done great. I know James and Lily would be proud, if Jon and Lara are anything like them, then they would be going crazy with excitement. Lara was upset at first; she was very worried that you would get hurt. Of course, Jon and I are all excited. I subscribed to the Daily Prophet to hear more information. I may even be able to see you soon. We all know that you will be very busy but don't forget to write to us. Or at least have Harry write us on how you are doing.

**Sirius**

When he entered the tent at the start of the first task, Mr. Bagman was there waiting with Fleur and Viktor.

"Well, now that we're all here, When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag from which you will each select a small model of the thing you're about to face! There are different – er- varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah, yes… your task is to _collect the golden egg!"_

'_Golden egg?'_ Suddenly there was the noise of hundreds of feet passing the tent, many were talking.

"Ladies first" said Mr. Bagman offering the bag to Fleur. Fleur pulled out a model of the Swedish Short-Snout with a number two around its neck. Bagman then offered the bag to Krum, who pulled out a model of the Chinese fireball with the number three. That left Ewan with number one and a model of the Welsh Green.

At the start of the whistle, Ewan walked out to the enclosure facing the blue-gray dragon.

The crowd cheered, Ewan pulled his wand out. The dragon came to him really fast. He blasted a stunning spell right between the eyes's of the dragon, it confused it for a second, giving Ewan time to transfigured some rocks into a pair of lions. Ewan made a run for the elusive golden egg. The Dragon was swinging his tail at the lions, which only got more aggregated. Deciding, that he needed another item to help he called: "Accio Firebolt!" A few minutes later, after avoiding an angry dragon and two peeved lions he finally jumped on his Firebolt, after flying circles around the Dragon and confusing it was a confundus charm, he was able to grab the egg. He cradled the egg to his chest. Dragon keepers rushed out to get the angry beast, Professor McGonagall turned the lions back into rocks.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick came to his side.

"Mr. Potter, that was good. How are you feeling?" asked Flitwick

"I can't believe I'm alive." He said sickly.

"Oh you did very well only a few scratches I see… now, now go get checked by Madam Pompfrey." said Professor McGonagall.

After getting checked out by Madam Pomfrey, he went out to see his scores. Madam Maxime gave him an eight, Mr. Crouch gave him a nine, next Dumbledore who gave a nine also, Mr. Bagman gave him a ten, then Karkaroff who gave him a six.

'_Forty-two out of fifty! Oh my god!' _he thought re-entering the champion's tent.

After a half hour both Krum and Fleur were back. Ewan was leading by two points, Krum in second, and Fleur in third. Mr. Bagman then walked in.

"Well done, _all _of you! Now, just a few quick words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-forth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're holding, you'll see that they open… see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

December came along with the cold and snow. Everywhere Ewan went, his egg went with him. One night in the first week of December, Ewan was coming back from playing quidditch with Harry, he was utterly filthy. Mud all over. After grabbing some clothes and his toiletries he walked to the nearest prefect bathroom. Turning on the water, he dropped his bag to the tile floor, but before he could catch it, his golden egg rolled out falling into the large oversized tub.

"Damn it!" he cursed himself. Quickly stripping off his clothes he plunged into the water. Opening his eyes, he noticed his egg near the drain. He grabbed his hand on the egg, but his wet hand couldn't grip it. He accidently knocked the hinge off the top. At first he was more upset, as he didn't know if the egg was water proof, however instead of hearing the screams that usually came out of the egg, he heard a song:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you're sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took, but past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone it won't come back."_

Ewan had to get a few more breaths to fully understand the song.

"'We cannot sing above the ground'… the Black Lake! 'We've taken what you're sorely miss'… taking something… okay. 'An hour long you have to look'… not a problem, I could use transfiguration, bubble-head charm, gillyweed… only have an hour… better practice my swimming…" Ewan looked at the mermaid picture on the wall. "Merpeople… and if this competition couldn't get any harder."

* * *

"Tyler, have you added the Sopophorous Bean to your potion yet?" asked Professor Snape, a week after the first task.

"Yes, sir. I'm now stirring counterclockwise seven times."

"Excellent, then I want you to stir once clockwise."

"Sir?"

"It gives the potion a much stronger effect."

"Yes sir. Sir, why do you still call me Tyler? Everyone else started calling me Potter again." asked Ewan.

"Calling you by the Potter name, would be disgraceful to you. Trust me when I say, it is easier for me to call you Tyler then to undermine you by calling you Potter."

"So it is true."

"What is?"

"You don't my dad?"

"I despise your father."

"Because, he was a jerk and prankster right? who had a big head and high ego."

"Who told you that?" Snape asked, shocked.

"Sirius."

"Black told you that?" he asked, even more shocked.

"Well, actually, Sirius told me some stories of when they were younger and I kind of assumed… but either way, I'm sorry for their actions. I'm secretly, I'm glad I'm like my mother."

"I' am too Mr. Tyler."

* * *

In the second week of December, Professor Flitwick called all Ravenclaw forth years and above together in one big room. "Now, as it tradition with the Tri-wizard Tournament, we will be having the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. The ball is open to fourth years and above- although, you may invite a younger student as you wish. Dress robes will be worn. It will start at eight o'clock and finishing at midnight. Now we Ravenclaw's have the honor of having the Hogwarts Champion in our midst so we must all show our fellow students and guests that we do represent. Speaking of our champion, Mr. Potter can you dance?" asked Flitwick.

Ewan blushed, hoping no one saw it. "Ah, yeah." He said.

"Miss Chang would you step forward." Cho Chang walked up.

"Mr. Potter, I will start the music and you and Miss Chang can demonstrate you're dancing skills." squeaked the small wizard.

"In front of everyone!?" whispered Ewan.

"Yes, Mr. Tyler." He answered walking the music player.

"Sorry about this" Ewan said to Cho.

"It's ok…"

Ewan got in position when the music started. He started. At first he was trying to be careful, but then Cho accidently stepped on his foot.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. That's been happening a lot lately…"

"Well, you're really tall…"

"Look I can do this better… Do you mind?"

"No."

So after that he started dancing naturally. "Oh very good, Mr. Potter. See here ladies, Mr. Potter can dance."

A few of the boys laughed but most of the females smiled or giggled. Ewan ignored them.

"So," he said to Cho, "Anyone you're hoping to be invited by?"

"Oh…yeah, Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"I know Ced, he's one of my friends. You want me to order him to invite you?" he asked jokingly.

"If you want." She answered laughing. "What about you, have anyone in mind?"

"I have a girlfriend, if I don't ask her, she'll probably kill me."

"Who?" she asked

"Katie Bell, from Gryffindor." He said smiling.

"You must really like her, your eyes seem brighter when you mentioned her name."

"Really?" he asked blushing.

"Yeah, it's cute."

"Oh no '_cute'_! I hate that word." He laughed.

* * *

The next day, Ewan asked Fred to get Katie from the Gryffindor Tower. She came out of her portrait hole with a face of confusion.

"Hey" he said smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know I was wondering if someone tried to steal you from me by asking you to the ball?"

"Well there was this cute sixth year…" she said sarcastically.

"And what did you tell this sixth-year?" Ewan asked play along.

"…well, he asked ever so nicely, I couldn't break his little heart." She said hugging Ewan around the waist and looking at him with a smile.

"Yeah. What did the sixth-year say, when you said yes?" he asked with a grin.

"He kissed me…"

Ewan kissed her before she could say anymore. When he released her, he smiled. "What did you say after he kissed you?"

"I said 'you better not be late.'"

"I won't." he said, then kissing her again before going to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

Ewan and Le were coming back from their Arithmancy class when they saw Ronald Weasley going towards a group of Beauxbatons girls, including Fleur Delacour. He stopped before them galped then yelled:

"FLEUR, WILL YOU GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME?"

The Hall was silent, and then laughter broke out. Ron didn't even wait for a reply, he ran. Ewan was shaking his his, he remembered that age, the awkward age. He wondered if Ron would invite Hermione.

* * *

Five days before Christmas, found Ewan sitting in the library, next to him was The Grey Lady. He was researching the Black lake, while she was reading a book, or whatever ghosts do with books.

He kept reading the same sentence twice: "Merpeople are beings that live underwater… Merpeople are beings that live underwater… Merpeople are! Ugh!"

"What are your problems, Young Sir?" asked The Grey Lady.

"Reading the same material over and over and over… it's annoying."

"Perhaps you need a break." suggested Helena Ravenclaw. "Think of something else."

"Okay, Oh okay answer me this, why is it on the statue of your mother in the Ravenclaw dorm is she wearing that crown thing but in her other portraits, she's not?"

The Grey Lady looked sad and somewhat guilty for a moment. "I only told one other person the truth, I was very jealous of my mother. She was quite intelligent, as you know. I had wished to be as smart as she was, so I stole her 'crown thing', it is properly called a diadem. I stole it and hid it in Albania. I am very ashamed."

"It's okay, kids sometimes do mean things to their parents, we never truly mean it." said Ewan.

"Yes, but I was never able to get the diadem back, I can no longer find it."

"At least you wish you could return it. Your mother knows this. She's probably looking down from heaven and is very proud of you."

Helena smiled. "You are very kind, young Ewan. I' am thankful to have you in my house."

"I' am too."

"Now, back to your Merpeople."

* * *

The next day, Ewan was with Harry, Hermione, Katie, and the Weasley's in Three Broomsticks celebrating Ewan's seventeenth birthday. Ewan was making little fireworks erupt from his wand.

"Shouldn't you be researching what you have to do for the second task?" asked Hermione.

"Party Pooper!" complained Fred and George.

"Yeah 'Mione, we're celebrating!"

"What can I get you all?" asked Madam Rosemerta.

"It's Ewan birthday!" said Ginny.

"Oh, well, Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter. The big seventeen, right?"

"Yeah." said Ewan. "I'm legal to do magic whenever now!"

"Well, your Butterbeer is on the house. You all want butterbeer also?"

Twenty one butterbeer's later, the group made their way back to the castle for a snowball fight.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On Christmas day, Ewan didn't see Katie. Hermione had said it was because she was getting ready. _'It takes all day to get ready?'_ he asked himself. At seven o'clock, Ewan took a shower and dressed in his dress robes. Roger seemed overly excited.

"Hey, mate, take a chill pill…" Ewan said.

"Sorry, it's just… you won't believe who I'm going to the ball with!"

"Who?"

"Fleur Delacour!"

"Really. That's cool."

"Cool! That's awesome, and she's hot!"

"She's part veela."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Ewan said then stepping out of the dorm room.

At ten till eight, he arrived at the Gryffindor tower. Harry was just stepping out with Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Harry. You mind getting Katie?"

"Oh no problem, wait here."

After a few minutes, Katie came out of the Gryffindor tower. She was wearing a dark green dress. "It compliments your eyes" she said.

"Oh nice…"

Hand and hand they walked down to the Entrance Hall. "Champions over here please" said Professor McGonagall. Ewan with Katie walked over to her in front of the Great Hall doors. Roger was with Fleur in the front, behind them were Viktor and Hermione, then Ewan and Katie.

Ewan and Katie had a lot of fun, only stopping to get drinks, or go the bathroom. The Weird Sisters played all the way up to midnight. After saying good bye to Katie, Ewan walked slowly to the Ravenclaw tower. After taking off his dress robes and putting on his pajama's he went to bed. Everyone got up late the next morning.

* * *

Half-way through January was a Hogsmeade visit. However, Ewan and Katie weren't going. Ewan had found out from Hermione that Viktor was going to go swimming in the Black Lake.

"Viktor!" he called out, Viktor was already on his way towards the lake. "Hey, going swimming?"

"Yes, vhy?"

"Well, I want to practice my swimming, so doe's Katie, here… mind if we joined you?"

"You may join me."

"Awesome."

Katie was reluctant to get into the freezing cold water. Thankfully Ewan cast a warming spell on her bathing suit.

"Vhy do you vant to practice you're swimming?"

"Have you solved the egg puzzle yet?

"Yeah…"

"Then you know."

After an hour, Katie decided she had enough of the cold lake. Wrapping herself in a warm towel, she marched up to the castle, leaving Ewan alone with Krum.

"Want to race?" he asked.

***

February twenty-forth came quickly for Ewan. Ewan was hoping to talk to Harry the night before, but he went missing. _'Probably in the Gryffindor dorm.'_ He had thought. That morning he was in his swim shorts, with his wand and a small knife in his pocket. When the whistle blew, Ewan cast a quick bubble-head charm on himself, he noticed Krum do some sort of transfiguration on himself and Fleur also cast the bubble-head charm. He was the first to dive into the cold, freezing lake.

The lake was like its name dark, so Ewan cast Lumos. Small fish swam around him, he ignored them, focusing on his goal. Suddenly a ghost showed up out of nowhere, she wore Hogwarts robes, pigtails and big glasses. "You have to go that way…" she said pointing to the center of the lake. Ewan threw up a thumbs up at her. Checking his watch, which he water-proofed, he noticed he only spent 10 minutes so far. Fighting his way through weed and grindylows, he kept chanting in his head:

"_We've taken what you're sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took…"_

He didn't recite the ending, he didn't even want to think about it. Finally he found a clearing in the dark water. Surrounding the clearing were underwater houses, like a village in the center of the village was a stone merperson. Three people were tied to the stone, Harry, Hermione, and a little girl who looked to be around eight years old.

'_So that's what they took, my brother!'_ he thought, getting the knife out of his pocket. As he was doing this the merpeople starting singing a song:

"_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took, _

_Your times half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot."_

'_Well that's okay because I'm done.' _He thought cutting off the rope that bounded his brother.

He pushed himself and Harry out of the cold water. When he surfaced he canceled his spell. Harry, who was in a deep while in the water, had awoken, he seemed confused, so Ewan held his arm tight and ushered him to the bank.

People were clapping like crazy.

"Ewan, you're the first one back! And inside the time limit!" shouted Katie from the front row of the stands.

Next to show up was Fleur but without her hostage. Minutes later Krum showed up with Hermione. "Professor, may I go down to get Fleur's sister?" asked Ewan, who had Harry buried in towels.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, the merpeople are bringing her up now." said the Headmaster. After Fleur's sister, Gabrielle was on shore and wrapped in blankets did Mr. Bagman announce the scores.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftaniness Murcus had told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points.

"Ewan Potter, who also used a Bubble-Head Charm was first to return with his hostage and on time." The entire Hogwarts student body seemed to be going crazy with cheers and applauds. "We therefore award him fifty points."

Dumbledore had to call everyone to order so Mr. Bagman could give Viktor's score.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. However, he was outside the time limit. We award him forty points." All the Durmstrang students were clapping profusely. Especially Karkaroff.

Mr. Bagman continued. "The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June; the champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you for all your support of the champions."

* * *

Ever since the second task, Ewan was able to enjoy a somewhat normal year at Hogwarts. Easter holidays were spent mostly with Katie. Classes were getting harder, most starting to focus on the end-of-term tests. Ewan, not having to take these tests, was able to studying during the classes' reviews or practice exams. Professor Flitwick even allowed him to leave early.

Soon it was the last week in May. Professor Flitwick held him over class. "You are to go to the Quidditch pitch tonight at nine o'clock. Mr. Bagman will be telling the champions about the third task."

Half past eight, Ewan made his way down to the pitch. What he saw surprised him, is beloved pitch was gone. Fuming, he had to wait a few minutes for Viktor and Fleur to arrive.

"Welcome, so what do you think?" he asked the champions, "Give Hagrid a month and he'll have these hedges twenty feet high. Oh – no worries Mr. Potter you'll have your Quidditch pitch back soon enough." He said after looking at Ewan's angry expression.

"I better; I still have quidditch next year! I can't be trying to catch a quaffle if I have to avoid stupid overgrown hedges!" he complained.

"No worries. Now I'm sure one of you can guess what this is?"

There was silence for a moment. "Maze" grunted Krum.

"Yes! Excellent, a maze. The third task is really straightforward. The Tri-wizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to receive it will receive full marks."

"We simply 'ave to get through the maze?" asked Fleur.

"There will be obstacles, Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champion who is leading in points will get a head start, which would be you Mr. Potter. Then Mr. Krum will enter… then Miss Delacour. But you'll be in with a frightening chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

"As long as I get my pitch back…" said Ewan.

Over the course of the month of June, Ewan put an effort to looking into magical creatures. Asking fellow Ravenclaw's on what kind of creatures Hagrid usually has. He was told on and on about blast-ended strewt's, though Ewan never heard of them. Professor Moody even took out some of his time to show him some useful spells that he hadn't learned yet.

The third task was the same day as end-of-term tests. While all his friends were panicking about them, Ewan always had his head in a book learning spells, creatures, and charms useful for the maze. When he wasn't researching, he would take some time out to run around the lake. His hope was to get through the maze as fast as he could.

At breakfast the morning of the third task, Professor Flitwick came to get Ewan.

"Professor, it's not time yet for the task, what's going on?" he asked.

"The families of the champions were invited to watch the third task; this is your time to meet with them. Since, you don't have anything to do today." said the little wizard, smirking.

When he entered the chamber, he noticed Viktor talking to his dark-haired mother and father in Bulgarian, on the other side of the room was Fleur jabbing away in French to her mother. Her sister, Gabrielle, was holding the mothers hand. Then he noticed Sirius. He smiled.

"Sirius!" he said walking to his godfather. "How are Mum and Dad?"

"Good, wished they could come though, being muggle's though, it would have been hard. So, look at you, in the lead!" said Sirius.

"Yeah, I have ninety-two points so far, Viktor has eighty, and Fleur has sixty-five." Said Ewan, not being able to help but grin.

Sirius and Ewan, along with Harry at times, spent the entire day together. At dinner, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch, and Minister Fudge had joined the staff table. Dinner was excellent, with extra course like at the Welcoming Feast. Finally, when the enchanted sky changed from blue to dusky purple, Dumbledore rose from the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Ewan got up from the Ravenclaw table, stopping to wait for Fleur who sat next to him. Viktor arose from the Slytherin table. When they arrived at the pitch, Ewan's face broke out in a scowl. The hedges were now twenty-feet tall, running all along the edges of the pitch. There was a gap in front of them for the entrance; it was dark and ominous looking.

Minutes past and the stands started filling up. People were excited. The sky was clear blue and faint stars were already shining. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came towards them all wearing large, red, stars on their hats.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into any difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded. Professor Moody winked at Ewan.

"Excellent. Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Tri-wizard Tournament is about to begin! In first place with ninety-two points, Mr. Ewan Potter, of Hogwarts School. In second place, with eighty points, Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute, and in third Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy. At the sound of my whistle, Ewan will start into the maze! Three…two…one!"

Bagman gave a short blow to his whistle. Ewan stepped into the maze. Everything was dark, the path in shadows. "_Lumos" _he whispered. About fifty yards in he came upon a fork. Taking the left side he wondered on. Using the Point Me spell to guide his way. He heard the sound of a whistle from behind.

'_Two in, one to go…'_ he thought. Finally he saw a creature, it was a clown, and he hated clowns with a passion. He would even admit to being scared of them.

'_Scared… scared…. Oh Boggart!' _

"Riddikulus!" he shouted. There was a large crack and the boggart disappeared into white mist. He heard the sound of the whistle again.

'_We're all in.'_

He continued walking; only stopping to check his location. Then he heard the sounds of firecrackers, looking up he saw red sparks against the dark blue sky. _'Someone is out….'_

After a few more minutes of walking, he found a long, straight path. Taking that route he entered suddenly noticing a large shape moving. Waving his wand near the shape he noticed it was a sphinx, a creature he read about while studying magical beasts.

"You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me." The beast, a female, spoke with a deep, hoarse voice.

"So… a sphinx asks riddles right? So if I answer the riddle you're move."

"That's correct. Answer my riddle correctly and I let you pass, answer wrong and I attack. Remain silent- and I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

"Okay, ask away." Ewan said with a smile, he was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

_First think of the person who lives in disguise,_

_Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

_Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

_The middle of middle and end of the end?_

_And finally give me the sound often heard_

_During the search for a hard-to-find word._

_Now string them together, and answer me this,_

_Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?_

'_First think of the person who lives in disguise… Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies…an imposter, a thief, a spy… what's always the last thing to mend… The middle of middle and end of the end… nd, dd,nd…d… the sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word…er-er…ER! Imposter – d-er, no, thief-d-er, no, spy-d-er…spy-d-er…spider? Spider!'_

"Spider?" He asked carefully. The sphinx rose onto its feet stretched then move out of the way. "Thank you." He said moving forward. He could see the cup. Running quickly, he didn't notice the large spider that stepped directly in front of him. _'So the sphinx was giving me a warning… damn it.' _Trying to dodge an angry spider was not an easy thing. He was only inches from the cup when the spider grabbed his ankle with its pincers.

"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Stupefy!" nothing was working. The spider was dragging him away from the cup. Taking a deep breath he yelled: "Expelliarmus!" the spider let go for a second, but a second was all he need to speed back to the cup grabbing it with all his might.

A tugging sensation pulled at him, transporting him away from the middle of the maze.

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_A tugging sensation pulled at him, transporting him away from the middle of the maze._

He landed in a dark field, nowhere near Hogwarts. It was a graveyard, overlooking a large mansion. There was a large cauldron lit up by a fire, in front of a tombstone with the name Riddle on it.

"A portkey?"

"Hello again." said a voice making Ewan spin behind him. Peter Pettigrew, with some type of child in his arms, was standing right before him. Ewan pointed his wand to the traitor. But Wormtail was able to disarm him faster.

"Why am I here? What do you want?"

"You." said the child. Only then was Ewan able to get a look at the thing, the baby was wrinkly a small, the arms and legs like twigs, the face, that of a snakes. But there was no denying who he was. "Voldemort."

"Crucio!" said Wormtail, pointing his wand at Ewan.

Moody had been right, the pain was unbearable. "Do you know why you are here, boy?" asked the Voldemort baby.

"Enlighten me."

"You will help bring me back; you will help me defeat your brother." answered Voldemort. With that, Wormtail forced Ewan to the gravestone, thick ropes tied around him securely.

"Do it, now!" said the Voldemort baby.

Wormtail took the child to the cauldron, dumping the bundle in with a splash. Wormtail pointed his wand to a bone on top of the Riddle gravestone.

"Bone of the father,

Unwilling given.

Flesh of the servant,

Willing sacrified.

Blood of the enemy,

Forcefully taken."

Wormtail took a knife and slashed Ewan across his left arm, deepening the wound to get a lot of blood. "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

The cauldron bubbled, fire erupted all over it. One minute was all fire then there was Voldemort. He had sunken deep red eyes, a snake like nose, long fingernails, and no hair.

"My wand Wormtail." said Voldemort.

Wormtail handed over the wand, then bowed to Voldemort. "Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you, thank you." Sticking out the arm he just severed.

"The other arm, Wormtail." He snapped. Wormtail held out his left arm. Voldemort pressed his wand upon Wormtail's Dark Mark. The air chilled, thunder clapped the sky, and the dark mark appeared in the sky, releasing a half a dozen black apparitions. _'Death Eaters.'_

"Welcome, my friends." said Voldemort, to his Death Eaters. "Thirteen years it's been, and yet, here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me, Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My Lord, had I detected any signs or whispers of your whereabouts-" started Lucius Malfoy.

"There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers." Interrupted Voldemort.

"I assure you, my Lord, I have never renounced the old ways." said Malfoy, taking off his cap. "The face I have been obligated to present today, since you absence, that is my true mask."

"I returned." added Wormtail.

"Out of fear." Spat Voldemort. "Not loyalty. Still you have proved yourself useful these past months, Wormtail." Waving his wand over Wormtail's severed hand making a new silver hand.

"Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you."

Ewan tried to hold it in an he couldn't, he sneezed. _'Stupid sinuses!'_

"Ewan, oh I almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father, I'd introduce you but word has it you and Harry are almost as famous as me, these days. But there all lies, aren't they?

"Should I reveal what really happened that night, thirteen years ago? Should I divulge how I truly lost my powers? It was Love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for your bother she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him or you, for that matter. It was old magic. Something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter, things have changed. I can touch you now. I can touch your blood, Harry's blood. Atonshing what a few drops of your blood can do. Pick up your wand, Potter!"

Ewan was released, his wand was close to Voldemort. Ewan held out his arm and his wand flew into his hand.

"Oh yes, I see, you're powerful, almost as much powerful as myself at your age. I would offer you a spot with me, but I'm sure once I kill Harry, you'll try to kill me, its shame really, lost talent. You've been taught how to duel, I presume? First we bow."

Ewan rigidly bowed to Voldemort, _'If I'm going to die today, better do it the right way.'_

"And now, Cruico!" the same time Ewan pointed his wand to a tree pulling it, and its roots, in front of him. Voldemort's spell hit the tree.

"'Atta boy, Ewan. Using outside resources to defend yourself. I would have used another person, but I suppose a tree works. Your Parents would be proud, especially your filthy muggle mother."

"Muggleborn, get it right!"

Voldemort sneerd. "After I kill you tonight, I'm going to kill your brother, I'm going to destroy him and once I do, no one will ever questions my powers and if they ever speak or you or Harry again, they will only speak of how you and Harry begged of death, and I being a merciful Lord, obliged." Voldemort turned around to face his Death Eater. Ewan, seeing an opportunity, ran for the cup.

"Accio!" With one last glimpse, Ewan Potter port keyed away.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: I don't have the fifth book, so I'm basing lines and scenes from the movie. As we all know, the film doesn't exactly follow the book so keep that in mind while you're reading. Thank you.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_With one last glimpse, Ewan Potter port keyed away._

He landed hard on the ground right in front of the entrance of the maze. The crowd went nuts; firecrackers of multiple colors went off. Dumbledore lifted him to his feet. His ears were ringing.

"Mr. Potter! Are you well?" asked Dumbledore.

"He's back, Voldemort he's back." Ewan whispered to the man.

"Are you sure?" asked Dumbledore. Ewan nodded his head; a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Severus, escort the students back to the castle. Minerva, call the Order." started Dumbledore issuing out orders.

"Come along boy, come along." pulled Professor Moody on Ewan's shirt. "Come on Potter!"

Ewan allowed himself to be escorted to the castle and into Moody's office. "Are you alright, Potter?"

"Yeah, just…"

"Shocked?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be. Does it hurt?" Moody said pointing to Ewan's cut.

"Not anymore, I can fix it." Ewan said pulling out his wand.

"There's no need." Moody said snatching his wand out of his hand. "Perhaps I better take a look at it."

"The Cup was a port key… but how? OW!" Moody had pressed his finger on the cut, making it sting.

"What was it like? What was he like?"

"Who, Professor?"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?"

"Horrible. But, how did you-"

He never finished his question as Moody starting shaking all over, running all over his office. Then he went quiet. Finally, he spoke.

"Were there others? In the Graveyard, were there others?"

"I didn't say anything about a graveyard, Professor."

"It was me. I told Hagrid to tell you about the dragons, I told the ghost to point you the way in the Black lake, I, Potter, was the one to make the cup to a portkey." Moody grabbed Ewan's arm. "The blood that runs in your veins, that runs in your brothers, your blood runs in the Dark Lords!"

Moody continued shaking. "Imagine how the Dark Lord will react when I get rid of one of the Potters!" he said lifting Ewan's own wand. "Avada-"

Suddenly, the door to Moody's office blasted open. "Expelliarmus!" shouted a new voice to the duo. In ran, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. "Severus!" yelled Dumbledore. Professor Snape poured a potion down Moody's throat.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Dumbledore to Moody, holding him by his shirt.

"Albus Dumbledore." answered Moody.

"Are you Alaster Moody?"

"No."

"Is he in this room?" Moody eye fall onto a trunk in the corner. "Move away, Ewan."

Professor Snape opened the trunk. Inside, deep within the trunk was a man who looked identical to Moody.

"If that's Moody then who is he?" asked Ewan.

Professor Snape sniffed Moody beloved flask. "Polyjuice Potion."

The man impostering Professor Moody began to change. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"Mr. Crouch? The judge, Didn't he go missing a few months back?" asked Ewan.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." said Barty Jr., pulling his sleeve up exposing his Dark Mark.

Ewan looked down to his cut. Ewan pulled his sleeve up. "Now you and your brother are marked." Said Crouch. "You know what this means, don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort had returned."

"He'll be gone, soon enough." said Ewan, picking his wand up from the floor.

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them their missing a prisoner." said Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall.

With that, Dumbledore pulled Ewan from the room, while Professor Snape watched over Barty Jr.

* * *

The general wizardry public didn't acknowledge Dumbledore claim of Voldemort being back. Few knew it to be true. _"Dark and difficult times lie ahead, soon we must all face the choice of what is right and what is easy." _Dumbledore had told the entire Great Hall during the leaving feast.

After all the Durmstrang students and Beauxbatons students had left, Ewan, Harry, Katie, Hermione, and the Weasley's were on the train for home.

"Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"No." answered everyone else.

"Oh well, whats life without a few dragons." He said.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"If it didn't I would be scared." answered Ewan.

* * *

After the train had stopped at Platform 9 3/4, Ewan shrunk his and Harry's trunk, and place them in his pocket.

"It is so cool you can do magic outside of school." said Harry.

"Isn't it?" said Ewan.

"I can't wait to be able to do magic outside school."

"Two more years, unfortunely, I still have to go to school for another year." complained Ewan stepping off the train with Harry.

"The twins said the same thing." answered Harry.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, you know your wand and mine wand has the both have feathers from the same phoenix."

"Voldemort does too. Mr. Ollivander told me when I got my wand."

"Wand triplets, weird."

"Hey boys." said Sirius, who was meeting them with Jon and Lara.

"Ewan!" said Lara, rushing at Ewan. "I was so worried!" she said hugging him tightly. "Sirius told all about those tournaments! _Death tolls_!"

"But you won!" said Jon, excitingly. "Amazing, _fighting a dragon!_"

"Jon, don't encourage him!" said Lara. "You might give him more idea's or even give Harry ideas!"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Technically, he's an adult now; he can do what he wants…"

"Speaking of that," said Ewan, interrupting Jon. "Can I go over to Fred and George's?"

"Sure we can drive you to…" started Lara.

"No I can apparate." said Ewan grinning.

"Oh, well then." She said turning to Jon. "What time should we expect you back home?"

"Oh Lara, he's an adult. And it's the summer, just call us." Leaving his trunk with Sirius, and taking his wand, Ewan went over to Fred and George and the Weasley's.

* * *

Summer was usually a time for Ewan to spend with Harry and Sirius at 12 Grimmauld Place, however this year Sirius had told him to stay home till he comes to get him. Ewan wasn't happy about this. Here he was a seventeen year old, of age wizard, who could apparate and he was grounded!

He had written Harry, but Harry didn't say much because he himself didn't know either. Harry had said there were times when he was told not to come out of his room. Ron and Hermione didn't say anything either. Hermione had gone over to Ron's during the summer, and then the Weasley's with Hermione went to 12 Grimmauld Place. _'Am I the only one NOT there!?'_

It was early July, when Ewan, along with a muggle friend, Joshua Parks, were coming back from playing footie, when suddenly it got cold and frost started forming on the ground.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Josh.

"Dementor…" whispered Ewan.

"What?" asked Josh. "Stop it! Stop!"

"Run!" yelled Ewan, grabbing Josh by the shirt and running down the shirt. After a a minute of running with the Dementor chasing after them, Ewan tripped on the curb falling o the ground. Josh was still running, after a few seconds he was out of sight.

Looking around and not seeing anyone, Ewan stood up faced the dementor, pulling out his wand he yelled: "Expecto Patronum!"

A corporal patronus, a wolf, erupted from Ewan's wand. The wolf charged at the dementor repelling it away. Ewan's heart was pounding, he fall to curb. "Oh my god… I think I'm having a heart attack."

A series of popping noises made him lift his head. There stood, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Arthur Weasley all with their wands out.

"Ewan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, my heart racing a mile a minute though." said Ewan standing up. "A dementor just attacked me!"

"Where is it?" asked Lupin.

"Gone, my patronus sent it away." Said Ewan. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to get you, silly, to bring you to my house." Said Sirius

"About time… wait, why do I need an escort, when I can just apparate?"

"Safety precautions."

"Safety precautions?"

"Yes, safety precautions now let's get to the Tyler's and get your things."

* * *

There were more people at 12 Grimmauld Place then ever before.

"What's going on here?" Ewan asked Harry.

"Headquarters, to the Order of the Phoenix." answered Harry.

"It's a secret society." added Hermione.

"Dumbledore founded it when they first fought You-Know-Who." Said Ron.

"Let me guess, they won't let you know anything about it? Adults only." Asked Ewan.

"Yeah, nothing." said Ginny.

"It's a good thing I' am an adult then." Smirked Ewan. Two pops of appartion sounded signing the entrance of Fred and George.

"We're of age-" started George.

"-and we're still no allowed to attend." added Fred. "But we have an idea."

* * *

"What are these?" asked Ewan.

"Extendable ears." answered Fred and George. "We invented them."

"Is Bill here?" Ewan asked. "I hear his voice right? I thought he was working in Egypt."

"He applied for a desk job so he could home and work for the Order," said Fred. "He says he misses the tombs, but," he smirked. "there are compensations..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Remember old Fleur Delacour?" said George. "She's got a job at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish-"

"-and Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," sniggered Fred.

After a few mintutes of hearing a conversion about Harry, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, attacked the ear.

"No!"

"Bad Crookshanks!"

* * *

"So what's going on in the Wizardry World that I missed?" asked Ewan taking a bite off his plate at dinner.

"The ministry is being a git." answered Harry, pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Is this…a smear campaign?" asked Ewan.

"Exactly. Fudge is using everything he has to show the world that You-Know-Who is dead. That you, Dumbledore, and Harry are liars for believing it." Answered Mr. Weasley.

"So Fudge sent Dementors after me?"

"No that wasn't Fudge, that was someone else, someone acting alone." Said Lupin

"Who?"

"We don't know yet. But we will." Said Sirius.

"But why doesn't Fudge believe Dumbledore, I mean no one in their right mind-" started Harry.

"That's it; Fudge isn't in his right mind. He's afraid, and fear make people do terrible things." interrupted Lupin. "Last time, Voldemort gained power we almost lost everything that we hold dear. Fudge will do almost anything to avoid admitting that Voldemort as returned."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Last time, he had huge numbers at his command, not just humans but dark creatures also, he's been recruiting heavily. So have we, but gathering follower's isn't the only thing he is interested in." There was a pause. "We believe Voldemort might be after something… something he didn't have before."

"You mean like… a weapon?" asked Harry.

"No, that's enough, their just kids, the lot of them. You say anymore you might as well indute them in the order!" complained Mrs. Weasley.

"Good, we're joining then." Ewan said.

"Yeah, I want to join, if Voldemort is raising an army then I want to fight."

Sirius nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

"No, now go upstairs, all of you." said Mrs. Weasley.

Ewan, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all groaned and rose from their chairs.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The train ride to Hogwarts was a quiet and dreary affair. Once the train stopped at Hogsmeade, Ewan got out and had some prefects holding the doors open for everyone. One prefect in particular, Draco Malfoy, was already starting problems. After checking to make sure all the first years were off with Hagrid across the lake, he doubled back to the train to check for any straggling students.

Finally, he was in the school, at the end of the Ravenclaw table with Roger, Liam, and Le listening to the new sorting hat song:

In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with dueling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin.

"That had to be the longest sorting hat song, ever!" joked Roger during the sorting of the new first years. Once the sorting was finished Ewan and the rest of the school, enjoyed the feast prepared by the house elves.

Everything was the usual till the Headmaster introduced the new DADA professor. She arose; Ewan got a good glimpse at her. She is a short, squat woman, who looked like a white toad and had short curly brown hair.

The Headmaster started speaking again about the items banned when Professor Umbridge rudely interrupted.

"She works for the ministry, with my mum." said Liam.

"Thank you Headmaster from those kind words of welcome and how happy it is to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we'll all going to be very good friends-" Ewan snorted at that.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance, although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, prefect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited."

She smiled and giggled, then took her seat.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"What does that mean, what Umbridge said?" asked Cho Chang.

"It means… that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.

* * *

"I can't believe no one will believe you. I mean, you've always been right before." Said Liam. Liam, Roger, Le and Ewan were all looking over the Daily Prophet, who had just written another negative story about Harry and Ewan.

"Yeah, next their going to be saying Ewan's some dark wizard." added Roger.

"Well, it is kind of odd that you can do things that we can't." said Le

"And that Harry is a parsel tongue." said Roger.

"But Harry and I don't know why that is…it's not like we have any control over the abilities we're given." defended Ewan.

"Still it is odd."

"The prophet is stupid. The people who believe it are being brainwashed."

* * *

It was the next day, in Defense, when Ewan learned that N.E.W.T. Defense was going to be absolute rubbish.

"Good morning, class." squeaked Professor Umbridge.

"Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, N, E, W, T, more commonly referred to as N.E.W.T.s. Study hard and you will be rewarded, fail to do so and the consequences may be severe."

With a wave of her wand, the books began to pass themselves out.

"Your previous instructors in this subject, as been disturbly, uneven. Your be pleased to know, that your now be following a carefully structed ministry approved course of defensive magic."

"What about using defensive spells?" asked a Hufflepuff.

"Using spells, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"No magic?" asked a Slytherin.

"You're be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way. Theory alone will be enough to get you through your exams."

"We're doomed." Ewan whispered to Roger.

* * *

That After noon, found Ewan and the rest of the Ravenclaw quidditch team in their blue and bronze robes on the pitch. Ewan face brightened when he saw that the pitch was back to normal, the maze hedges gone from last year's tournament. Holding the quaffle under his arm, he flew around watching the people trying out fly, occasionally throwing the quaffle towards one of them. Roger was yelling at one second year, who was trying out for reserve beater, because he hit him in the face with the bat. Cho and Samantha were trying to stifle their laughs from the side, but Seth and Eddie were laughing up a storm by the goal posts. Ewan grinned but didn't laugh. When Roger was done yelling, and sent away the poor second year, he flew over to Ewan.

"See anyone you like?" asked Ewan.

"No, they're all rubbish." complained Roger.

"What about that Goldstein kid, Anthony or something, for Keeper?" suggested Ewan.

"He's good, a bit."

"Better than the rest, at least."

"Yeah, okay. Let's wrap up, I'll tell Anthony he got Keeper position, and write up a list of the reserves, tonight."

"Thank Merlin, I'm starving, next time you schedule the pitch make it sometime _after _dinner." said Ewan, flying down to the changing rooms.

Once he was changed and showered, he headed off to the Great Hall, to eat a late minute dinner. He wasn't the only one late; Ron, Harry, and Hermione were there also.

Ewan learned that Harry had already served a detention for Professor Umbridge.

"She made me write lines." complained Harry.

"Doesn't sound that bad." said Ewan

"Wait till you serve a detention with her." mumbled Harry, unconsciously rubbing his hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." showing Hermione is right hand.

"Your other hand." she said pulling his hand.

_I must not tell lies, _was written on Harry hand. "She did this?" asked Ewan.

"You have to report this to Dumbledore." said Ron.

"Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Ewan.

"Haven't you noticed?" asked Harry.

"Noticed what?"

"How he's been acting. He's avoiding me, might be avoiding you too."

"If the parents knew about this they'd flip." said Ron.

"Well, I don't exactly got those do I." said Harry.

"You have Sirius." said Ewan

"I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." said Harry.

"Bloody hell, Harry, the woman is torturing you."

"You have to report it." said Hermione.

"It's simple, go to a teacher, not Umbridge, of course."

"It's not simple." said Harry, leaving the table. Ewan sighed. Something was happening with Harry, something Ewan didn't know. Ron had said the Harry had been more secluded, more alone. At nights, Harry would have nightmares, but of what Ron didn't know.

* * *

"Pardon me but what are you insinuating?" said a voice out of the Great Hall, the next day. It was Professor Umbridge.

"I' am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the proscribed disciplinary practices." Said Professor McGonagall. By then the whole student body that was in the Great Hall was now watching the two witches argue.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as your questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores. Merely your medieval methods."

"I' am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the ministry, and by extension the Minister himself. I' am a tolerate woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Things at Hogwarts, are far worse then I feared. Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

And with that the Hogwarts High Inquisitor was made, with Professor Umbridge as its head. She was stricter than ever, making everyone tuck in their shirts, no snogging in the corridors, interviewing the current staff DURING CLASS, stopping all fun in its tracks.

Then she made new decrees, the very first was disbanded quidditch. Thankfully, Ravenclaw was able to rejoin rather soon, without any problems. Then there was that the High Inquisitor had supreme powers over punishments.

Ewan, at first, thought this to be good only because he had always had detention with Snape, unfortunely he discovered the truth after one night of writing, 'I will not support mischief making.' all because he laughed at a joke of the Weasley twins. The Weasley twins were also unable to sell any of their items do to another new decree.

Ewan and the rest of the students had to watch as Umbridge fired Professor Trelawney. And though Ewan never had Divination with her, it was still hard to watch. Thankfully, for those in Divination, Trelawnly was soon replaced with a centaur named Firenze.

Harry had tried to get Dumbledore attention, when the Headmaster had came out to get Professor Trelawnely, however Dumbledore didn't even acknowledge him.

Later that day, Ewan and Harry received a letter from Sirius:

_Ewan and Harry,_

_We've heard something's are going on at Hogwarts with Umbridge, I can't say much about it but know that Fudge doesn't want any of the students trained in combat. He is afraid Dumbledore is making his own force to attack the ministry. Things aren't going well with the order, Fudge is blocking the truth, and there are more disappearances. Voldemort is own the move. Sorry I can't be more help._

_Sirius_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"You want to start an illegal Defense club!"

"Yes, with you and Harry teaching."

"Who are we going to teach?" asked Harry.

"Just a few people."

"A few?" asked Ewan looking at twenty different people.

* * *

"We're going to get in so much trouble." complained Ewan. "I'll lose my badge!"

"What's more important, your badge or your life?" asked Hermione.

Weeks and Dumbledore's Army was having another meeting in the room of requirement.

"Come on Hermione!" said Ewan, siding with the girls that Hermione will get Ron first with Stupify, he was right.

More weeks past, and a new decree was made.

Educational Decree Number 82:

ALL STUDENTS WILL SUBMIT TO QUESTIONING ABOUT Suspected ILLICIT Activities.

Ewan, along the entire seventh year class was currently in line, in Professor Umbridge classroom, to be questioned. "Next!" came a sqeak. Ewan stood from a desk and made his way into Professor Umbridge's office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Do let me tell you how happy I'am that you're not behaving as naughty as your brother." She smiled, making Ewan want to gag.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" asked Umbridge.

"No, thank you."

"Pumpkin Juice?"

"No, thank you."

"Butterbeer."

"I'm not thirsty."

"Oh come dear. Hydration is good."

"Ah, okay, then. Tea is fine." He finally said. Umbridge smiled, pour Ewan a drink then herself one. Ewan put the cup to his mouth but didn't drink it.

"Now dear. Do you know anything of any illegal activites?"

"No ma'am."

"Take another sip dear, there you go."

"You know nothing of anyone getting together with friends, meeting, secretly."

"No ma'am." Ewan said, shaking his head.

"Okay, dear. You may go."

Ewan put down his drink and fled the office.

* * *

By Christmas, everyone in the DA, was able to stun and disarm. It was rather enjoying to see. Everyone was leaving the Room, when Ewan turned to see Harry with Cho Chang. Cedric and Cho had spilt up due to an argument, at the end of last year, and knowing full well that Harry had a crush on Cho, well, Ewan wasn't going to bother him.

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Professor Flitwick woke Ewan up to go to the Headmaster's office.

"What's going on sir?" he asked the small Professor.

"You're find out soon enough, Potter."

"Sugar Quills." Said the Professor to the stone gargoyle.

Harry and all the Weasley's were already there. The Headmaster was looking away from Harry.

"What's going on?" asked Ewan again.

"Harry, he had some sort of dream." whispered Ron. "About my dad."

Dumbledore was currently speaking with a few of the portiats.

"…children will be arriving there soon, by portkey."

"We got him, Albus." said one portrait. "It was close, but they think he'll make it. Once more, The Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

Ewan was really confused. Harry, dream, Arthur Weasley, Dark Lord… nothing made sense anymore.

Harry then yelled at Dumbledore. "What's happening to me?" he asked the Headmaster.

Then Snape arrived. "You wished to see me Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid it can't wait, not even till the morning, or else, we'll all be vulnerable." Said the Headmaster.

Snape grabbed both Ewan and Harry by the back of the neck and was pulling them down to the dungeons.

Once there, Ewan got his neck relaxed. "What is going on!?"

"it appears there is a connection between you brother and the Dark Lord."

"Okay… so why did **I** have to be awoken, at _three in the morning_!?"

"If your brother is suffering then you might also." Explained Snape

"So you're making me suffer now!? On a chance. Can't I just go back to bed?"

"No, this connection is dangerous. Whether the Dark Lord is aware of this connection, is unclear, pray he remains ignorant."

"Wait, with this connection, he can read my mind?" asked Harry.

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. In the past, it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the mind of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after, retracting the last exquisite ounce, only after he had them begging for death, would he finally kill them. Used properly the power of occulmancy will shield you from access or influence. In these lesson's I will attempt to penetrate your minds, you will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself." Snape pointed his wand at Harry. "Leginians."

Harry looked rather uncomfortable. "Concentrate Potter, focus."

This continued for hours, at the end, both Harry and Ewan were sweating profusely. Only once, did Ewan block out Snape, and even then Ewan had no idea how he did it. Harry on the other hand, wasn't so good at it.

The next day, Harry and Ewan were allowed to go to Grimmauld place. They came in when the Weasleys and Hermione were exchanging gifts.

* * *

Sooner than anyone liked, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The air was changing, everyone seemed happier. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, ran up to him interrupting his conversion with Liam.

"Hagrids back." Hermione whispered with a smile on her face. The four then ran down to meet him. Professor Umbridge was currently there, so they had to hid. When she left, Hagrid told them that he went to go meet the Giants. But Hagrid wasn't the only one looking, so was Death Eaters. Hagrid wouldn't tell them how he got hurt but considering that he was with Giants, Ewan assumed it was because of them.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, and we all best be ready when she does." Hagrid said to them before they left.

* * *

The next day, they learned that ten Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban Prison, including Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

At breakfast the morning after the escape, Seamus Finniagan, a Gryffindor fifth year with Harry, had apologized and admitted that he believed Harry. Now that the death eaters escaped, it was more important than ever to have more people believe the side of light.

The next DA meeting, the one where they were to learn Patronus, Ewan couldn't make it to. He was currently in Snape's office, working on his occumancy, Harry apparently had a row with Professor Snape, and so they didn't continue his lessons. It was during this meeting at Ewan and Snape learned that the DA members were caught, and Harry was currently in the Headmaster's office with the Minister of Magic.

The next day, Dolores Umbridge was made Headmistress.

* * *

Things got even worse at the school, most students were afraid to even laugh in fear of the new Headmistress. Even Hagrid was afraid, so that was probably why he had them introduced to his apparent half-bother, Grump.

* * *

Ravenclaw students were preparing for next week's N.E.W.T.s when they heard an uproar from the Great Hall, where the fifth years were taking their O.W.L.s.

Roger, Le, Liam, and Ewan all got up to investagate, only to find, Fred and George Weasley setting off firework and spells, on their brooms. One of the fireworks burst into a dragon that chased after Professor Umbridge all the way to the hallway, making all the decrees, all one hundred and sixteen of them smash and shatter onto the ground, while, Fred and George flew away from the school, marking the end of their schooling.

* * *

It wasn't long after Ewan's N.E.W.T.s were finished, that Harry received a vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort.

"It might be a trap!" said Hermione. "Voldemort knows you, Harry! He took Ginny down into the Chamber of Secrets to lure you there, it's the kind of thing he does, he knows you're the – the sort of person who'd go to Sirius's aid! What if he's just trying to get you into the Department of Myst-?"

"Hermione, it doesn't matter if he's done it to get me there or not, this is Sirius we're talking about." said Harry.

"So what do you suppose we do, just take our broomsticks and fly to the Ministry, break into the Department of Mysteries, and save Sirius all by ourselves?" asked Ewan.

"We can alert the Order." said Harry.

"How?" asked Ron.

"Floo." answered Harry.

"But Professor Umbridge is the only one with Floo access." said Hermione.

Of course, that didn't stop Harry from breaking into Umbridge's office, and of course, they were caught, therefore also getting Ginny, Luna, and Neville caught.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" asked Umbridge to Harry.

"No." Harry responded, getting slap by Umbridge.

"Liar." She hissed.

"You sent for me, Headmistress." said a new voice to the group.

"Snape! Yes!" said Umbridge. Snape meanwhile, was looking at Ewan, a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"The time has come for answers, whether they want to give it to me or not. Have you brought the veriterserum?" asked Umbridge.

Ewan looked Snape in the eye. _'Please help, Professor Snape.'_

"I'm afraid you used the last of it interrogating Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him, then I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

Snape looked one last time at Ewan, and then turned his back to leave.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot, at the place where it is hidden." said Harry.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" asked Umbridge. Snape looked to Harry, then to Ewan.

"No idea." Snape said leaving. Ewan rolled his eyes. _'Of course he knows, he'll contact someone, we just have to wait.' _thought Ewan. But apparently, Umbridge didn't want to wait.

"What about you Mr. Potter, what is your brother talking about?" Umbridge asked Ewan.

Ewan stayed silent. He stared at Umbridge with a nonchalant face. She got mad.

"You've given me no choice Potter." Umbridge said looking at Harry again. "As this is an issue of ministry security, you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal." said Hermione.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." said Umbridge.

"I won't let you torture my brother!" said Ewan, struggling against Montague, one of the Inquisitor squid members.

"You can't stop me." said Umbridge, pointing her wand at Harry.

"Tell her, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Tell me what?" asked Umbridge.

"Well, if you won't tell her where it is I will." said Hermione.

"Hermione?" whispered Ewan, earning a punch in the gut.

"Where what is?" asked Umbridge.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." answered Hermione.

* * *

Hermione lead Harry, Ewan and Professor Umbridge through the of the student had their wands. Ewan caught on pretty quickly where Hermione was taking them. "How much further?" asked Umbridge.

"Not far." answered Hermione. "It has to be where student wouldn't find it accidently."

Soon the group came across the rope that once held Grump, but Grump wasn't there.

"Well? Where is this weapon?" asked Umbridge. "There isn't one, is there? You were trying to trick me."

Harry, Hermione, and Ewan all looked at each other.

"You know, I really hate children." Umbridge said.

Suddenly, the sound of a dozen hoofs penetrated the air. Umbridge got behind Ewan, using him as a shield. Ewan moved away from her as though she were a contagious animal. Ewan soon noticed a few dozen centaurs in a clearing, looking at the group.

"You have no business here centaur. This is a ministry matter." Said Professor Umbridge, her voice laden with fear. A centaur, armed with an arrow and bow, pointed his weapon at the group. Ewan moved closer to Harry and Hermione.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near- human intelligence -" Umbridge never finished her sentence as a centaur fired his bow. Ewan, Harry, and Hermione all fall to the floor trying to avoid the arrow, but thankfully, Umbridge cast a shield around them, deflecting the arrow.

"How dear you, you filthy half-breed._ Incarcerous!" _Ropes secured the centaur, it started chocking. Hermione, Harry and Ewan ran over to it. Harry and Ewan tried to get the ropes off but they were too tight.

"Stop it!" cried Hermione. "Please!"

"Now enough!" yelled Umbridge. "I will have order!"

Then suddenly, Umbridge was in the air, held up high by Grump. The centaurs rushed at Grump with their weapons.

Harry, Hermione, and Ewan got out of the way. Grump dropped Umbridge on the ground, and ran away from the centaurs. Some of them chased after him, but few grabbed Umbridge up.

"Potter!" she cried. "Do something? Tell them I mean them no harm!"

Harry looked at her with an evil glint in his eye. "I' m sorry Professor, but 'I must not tell lies'."

Ewan snorted. The centaurs ran away with Umbridge in tow.

"Let's go." said Harry. Together the three teenagers ran back to the castle, meeting Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron in the Entrance Hall.

"How did you get away?" asked Hermione, while Ron passed out their wands.

"Puking pastries." answered Ginny. "It wasn't pretty."

"Told them I was hungry, and wanted some sweets, of course they told me to boger off and ate the lot themselves." said Ron.

"So how are we getting to London?" asked Neville.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you in enough trouble as it is." said Harry, leaving on his own.

"Harry." said Ewan. "Don't think that you're going to get in more trouble without me, your own brother."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's Army was able to something for real, or was all that just words to you?" said Neville.

"You don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." said Ron.

"So how are we going to get to London?" asked Harry.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_A/N: Follows the MOVIE version. _

"I'm not flying on something invisible." said Ewan, looking down, or thinking he was looking down, at an invisible threstle. "Anyway, you told Professor Snape about Sirius, he'll alert the Order."

"Snape hates Sirius." said Harry.

"Be that as it may, Snape is a member of the Order, he'll help us."

"No, he won't. Now, I'm going, are you coming?" said Harry.

"Yeah, fine. But you know I could just apparate."

"How many times do I have to say? You can apparate on school grounds." said Hermione

"I wasn't going to; I was going to go outside the apparition wards first."

"Oh."

"We could just take brooms." said Ron.

"The one problem is not all of us have our own brooms." said Hermione.

"I don't like flying." said Neville.

"This is the only way then." said Harry, getting on the threstle.

Luna, who was the only one who's 'seen' death, helped them all get on a threstle. After 10 minutes, they were on their way to London. By the time they got there it was dark and stormy.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Ewan. The group had arrived to the Ministry and had followed Harry to the Department of Mysteries.

"Yes, I've seen this corridor many times." said Harry.

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but don't you think it's odd that you're following visions. I mean Snape said it during occulamancy lessons: there is a connection between you and the Dark Lord. Voldemort creates vision; visions that will make you do terrible things. Don't you think, just maybe Sirius isn't here. That you're following a vision Voldemort planted. That this is a trap?"

"I know one of Voldemort visions, this one wasn't like that, this is real." said Harry. Ewan sighed.

"If, I believe you… hell, I already lost my Head Boy badge, mine as well go out with a bang." said Ewan.

"That's the spirit." said Ron, putting his hand on his shoulder, and had a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't touch me." growled Ewan.

_* * *_

"This is it." said Harry. The room was basically all shelves of balls.

"Lumos." said Ewan. The others copied him.

"Shelve 91… is should be shelve 95." said harry running from shelve to shelve.

"95." He looked around. "He should be here."

"Harry" said Neville, looking at a certain ball. "This has your name on it."

Harry came back to Neville, Ewan right behind him. Harry went to pick up the ball.

"Harry… maybe you shouldn't touch it." said Ewan.

"It has my name on it." said Harry picking up the ball. The ball glowed in his hand.

"Harry!" said Hermione. Behind them was a masked man, a death eater.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry.

"You know you really should be able to tell the difference between dreams and reality." said the man taking off his mask, Lucius Malfoy. Ewan and Harry looked at each other. "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" whispered Ewan.

"You do anything to us and I break it." said Harry.

A laugh echoed across the chamber. "He knows how to play." said a female voice. "Itty bitty baby Potter."

"Who are you?" asked Ewan.

Neville answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it?" Bellatrix asked. "How's mom and dad?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" said Neville pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

"Neville, No!" said Ewan grabbing Neville arms, while Harry put his arm across Neville chest. Bellatrix raised her wand also but Malfoy stopped her.

"Now let's everybody just calm down, okay." said Malfoy. Ewan released Neville, both Bellatrix and Neville lowered their wands. "All we want is that prophecy" finished Malfoy.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" asked Harry.

"You dear speak his name." whispered Bellatrix, loud enough for everyone to hear. "YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!"

Ewan was half tempted to tell Hermione to say his name too, just to see what Bellatrix did, but remembering that this was a serious moment; time for jokes would have to wait.

"He's just a curious lad." said Malfoy. "Prophecy's can only be retrieved by about whom they are made."

Harry looked at the ball, the prophecy. Suddenly, footsteps echoed all around the chamber.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why He was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Did you want to know the secret about your scar? All the answers are there, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me."

"He may be interested, but that doesn't mean you're share the information."

"Always the wise one aren't you, Ewan?" said Malfoy.

"It's a shame you didn't get to die with your parents, like everyone thought, don't you think Little Ewan." sneered Bellatrix.

The group was surrounded. Everyone formed a small tight circle.

"I've waited fourteen years…" said Harry.

Malfoy frowned. "I know."

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

"Stupefy!" yelled everyone at the Death Eaters. Then they ran. Everyone got spilt up. Ewan tried to stay with Harry, but ran into a Death Eater, "Impedimenta!" he yelled. Shelf after shelf passed him as he ran, through corners and rows. He turned one corner and ran face forward into a wall.

Of course it would have been hilarious if it were any other situation but not this one. Getting up he ran to where he heard shouting, only to find Ron and Hermione fighting two Death Eater. After taking those two down, the three students continued running, eventually finding everyone else, after they all ran into each other.

A noise made them all look down one row; a black mist was flying right at them. "Reducto!" shouted Ginny. A bright white light blasted the area, and then all was quiet. Suddenly, the other balls on the shelves started following them. Everyone stood there for a second, the ground started shaking, and glass flew everywhere.

"Get back to the door!" yelled Harry.

Running again, avoiding glass balls, instead of Death Eaters. Harry reached the door first and pushed it open, but instead of a hallway like last time, the room was different. The room was bare, except for a veil in an archway in the middle of the room.

"The voices…can you tell what their saying?"asked Harry.

"What voices?" asked Ewan.

"There are no voices." said Hermione.

"I can hear them too." said Luna.

"Please Harry." said Hermione. Harry looked around to the group, and then looked up. "Get behind me!" said Harry. Everyone went to stand behind Harry, except Ewan who stood next to him, all pointed there wands at a black mist above their heads when suddenly the mist attacked. Ewan waved his hands at the mist, but nothing happened. One second he was fighting, the next he was being held by the throat by a Death Eater.

Everyone was held, but one, Harry. Harry was in the center of the room, prophecy in hand.

Malfoy appeared laughing. "Did you actually believe you, or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us?" he asked.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends and brother die."

Harry looked around, his eyes finally resting on Ewan. 'No!' Ewan mouth to Harry.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" said Neville, Bellatrix pulled his hair, her wand resting on his throat.

However, Harry didn't listen, he handed the prophecy to Malfoy. "No!" yelled Ewan, struggling against the Death Eater. Suddenly, another flash of white appeared in the chamber. It was Sirius.

"Get away from my Godson." said Sirius, punching Malfoy in the face. More white flashed appeared attacking the Death Eaters holding Ewan and the others. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived. Malfoy rolled of the chamber floor then landed hard of the concrete, the prophecy smashed to bits.

Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody all stood with their wands out.

"Ewan, Harry, get the others and go." said Sirius.

"No I want to stay!" voiced Harry.

"Let's go Harry, our friends need us." said Ewan grabbing Harry's hand. "What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He'll be fine, they all will." said Ewan. Eventually the students all found each other.

"Do we go back to the threstle's?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, Harry, lead the other back to the threastle's, make sure they all get back to Hogwarts." said Ewan.

"What about you?" asked Harry.

"You keep forgetting. I can apparate. Now go, Harry, I trust you to get them to safety. Go!" Harry nodded though reluctantly, while Ewan ran back to the Order.

The battle was still commencing. Few of the Death Eaters were already taken out, while only one Order member was down and injured, Moody.

"Professor Moody!" yelled Ewan, running to his side.

"I was never your professor, Potter." growled Moody.

"You were to me, _Episkey._" said Ewan pointing his wand at Moody.

"Er- thanks Potter." Said Moody

"Ewan!" shouted Sirius, "I told you to leave!"

"I know, but I figured I' am eighteen, I can do as I please." said Ewan. "_Protego_!"

After a few seconds, Ewan got a tap on his shoulder, looking around he noticed Harry.

"Harry! I told you to leave!" said Ewan. Sirius smirked.

"Now who's sounding like me?" asked Sirius.

"I figured I couldn't let you get in trouble without Me." said Harry. "Look out!"

Ewan looked around only to get hit in the chest by jet of red light. He fell to the ground. His body felt on fire. He couldn't move and his breathing labored.

"Ewan!" said Harry. "Are you okay?"

"Har-" started Ewan, before he promptly passed out.

Bellatrix Lestrange started laughing. "Did I kill him?" she asked sarcastically. "Opps." Then she ran down the hall into the Ministry Atrium.

Harry growled and chased after her. "Cruico!" yelled Harry catching up to her.

"You got to mean it, Harry. She almost killed him, she deserves it. You know the spell Harry." said Voldemort showing up to the battle. Bellatrix started laughing. "Do it!" But instead of going to attack Bellatrix, Harry waved his wand to Voldemort, who quickly disarmed Harry.

"So weak." taunted Voldemort. Then out of the floo arrived Albus Dumbledore.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you...shall be dead!"

Simultaneously, both men waved their wands at Harry and Bellatrix. Voldemort moving Bellatrix into the floo to leave, and Dumbledore pushing Harry away for safety, then they dueled.

At this point, Sirius was back with Ewan.

"Ewan- Ewan wake up." He said shaking Ewan's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, mummy." said Ewan.

"No Ewan, time to get up."

"Ow… my chest hurts." said Ewan, sitting up rubbing his chest.

"That because Bellatrix hit you with a really strong stunner. Could've killed you." said Lupin.

"Where's Harry?"

"We were going to go look, but we couldn't leave you here. Come on." said Sirius, helping Ewan to his feet. They went down the hall to the Atrium, what they saw they will never forget.

Harry was on the ground, his eyes dark, his body shaking.

"You've lost old man." said a voice from Harry's mouth. Harry grunted and moaned.

"Harry." said Dumbledore quietly; his eyes were that of fear and sadness. "Harry, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not."

Ewan went to step forward, but Sirius stopped him. Behind him, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville showed up. Ewan rolled his eyes. _'Of course they don't listen to me either.'_

"You're the weak one. And you'll never know love. Or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." said Harry, with his own voice.

Popping noises and floo's flared to life. Dozens of witches and wizards appeared including the minister.

"He's back. Merlin's beard – here – here! – in the Ministry of Magic! – great heavens above – it doesn't seem possible – my word – how can this be-?"

The Order members each grabbed one of the D.A. members, Sirius holding on the Ewan, all apparting to the apparition wards in front of Hogwarts.

"Take them to the castle." said Sirius before apparating away.

Ewan lead Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna to the castle. Escorted the three Gryffindor's to their dorm and taking Luna back to theirs. None of them spoke a word about what happened. An hour later, Ewan was in the Headmasters office with Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Harry and him, about the prophecy.

Harry was quiet most of the time, and then he got pissed. He yelled at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore took it. Ewan, both surprised and amazed that Harry would yell at the Headmaster, didn't try and stop him.

Harry yelled out Snape didn't help them, how it wasn't fair that HE had to be the one to kill Voldemort, and how Dumbledore treated him throughout the year.

When his voice was hoarse and he stopped yelling, Dumbledore explained everything. That Snape did in fact inform the Order, that Voldemort had marked him, even though there was another choice, Neville Longbottom, and that Dumbledore was afraid that Voldemort would try and posse Harry and that is way he ignored him.

_* * *_

Days passed since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore was reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts school, Ewan got back his Head Boy badge, Dolores Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts, suspended from the Ministry pending a full investigation for sending Dementor's to attack Ewan, the Ministry of Magic was forced to admit to the public that Dumbledore, Ewan, and Harry had been right all along, and that Voldemort had returned, and Cornelius Fudge was soon replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic.

"What are you doing?" Ewan asked Luna.

"Lost my possessions." said Luna.

"Again?" asked Ewan. "What is this, the fifth time this year?"

"Yeah, but everything will come back… in the end." She said before skipping off to the Great Hall.

_* * *_

They were on the train home, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Katie, and Ewan.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore told Me." said Harry

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"That even though we got a fight ahead of us, we got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." said Harry.

"Yeah?" asked Ron.

"Something worth fighting for."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

21 Langley Lane, London England was home to no one. The former occupant's of that home, Jonathan and Lara Tyler, had moved away. They had no children, they were alone. Of course, they weren't always that way, they had a son once. A son who was a wizard, a son who obliviated their memories, a son who moved them away, a son by the name of Ewan Potter, but they didn't remember. That's how Ewan had wanted it; he had wanted them safe and away from England. For England was no longer safe, it was for that matter the most dangerous place in all Europe. Thanks to one man, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort gathered followers, called Death Eaters. Most supported Voldemort's cause to dominate and wipeout muggle's and muggle-borns, wizards and witches born to muggle parents, others were greedy for power, and others joined Voldemort out of fear. They were dangerous, they used unforgivable curses and they killed mercilessly. However, it wasn't just witches and wizards Voldemort recruited, he also recruited giants and werewolves. Both of which, were the beings and creatures that wizards and witches had outcast.

For many years this continued, many people were in fear every day, to afraid to say even his name, only referring to him as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." or "You-Know-Who".

But there was one man who wasn't afraid; on the contrary it was the only person Lord Voldemort truly feared, Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and for that reason the school had remained safe. It was also during this time that the Order of the Phoenix was created.

For eleven years the Order of the Phoenix worked tirelessly against Voldemort. Till one day in late October it all stopped.

Fifteen years ago, October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort attacked the Potter family. James and Lily Potter both were killed in the attack, then he went to perform the Killing Curse on Harry, who was only one at the time, it rebounded and destroyed his powers. Harry was prophesied from birth to be able to defeat the Dark Lord. Ewan Potter, Harry Potter's older brother had ran away shortly after the attack. Only to be found by Jon and Lara Tyler. The Tyler's were great people, but one thing about them made life in England dangerous to them, they were muggle's. That is why they were sent away, because Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, was back.

During Ewan Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts, he returned, thanks to Ewan himself, and one of his followers, Peter Pettigrew. Voldemort used Ewan's blood, bones of his dead father, and flesh from Pettigrew to recreate a corporeal body. For a year, Voldemort worked without the ministry acknowledging it. The current Minister at the time, Cornelius Fudge, refused to admit his return due to fear, so instead he claimed that the two Potter brothers and Dumbledore were liars.

Finally, just one month ago, everyone was shown the truth. Lord Voldemort attacked the ministry, going after the prophecy. Voldemort's cover was blown and many of his Death Eaters were taken into custody and sent to Azkaban, and the Second Wizarding War had begun.

Now a month later, things in England, wizard and muggle alike, had spiraled out of control. Death eaters attacked the Millennium Bridge making it collapse injuring dozens of muggle's, kidnapping wizards and witches, killing some like the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Amelia Bones, and making disasters strike all of the country.

The only hope was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

* * *

"Give it back!" yelled Ewan, running after Harry at their home in 12 Grimmauld Place.

"'Dearest Ewan, How I miss you these days.'" started Harry.

"Accio letter!" Ewan said pointing his wand to the letter that his girlfriend, Katie Bell, sent him.

"It's okay, I remember it." said Harry smirking. "'You are my light, my love. I wish you were her-' ah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry did you not want that thrown at your head, let me get something else." said Ewan.

"Boys, what's going on?" asked the boy's godfather, Sirius Black.

"Him!" said Harry and Ewan at the same time.

"Okay guys, leave it, go to your rooms." said Sirius.

A knock sounded at the door, Ewan and Sirius quickly raised their wands to the door. While, Sirius's mother, Walburga Black shrieked silently in protest. Ewan had discovered this neat little spell that silenced her portrait. They had tried to just take her down, however a permanent sticking charm was holding her in place.

Sirius went to the door, opened it, and then sighed. "Headmaster. Couldn't you have just sent your patronus or a letter, instead of giving us all heart attacks?"

Ewan relaxed putting his wand back in his pocket.

"I' am sorry, my boy, but I was hoping to borrow your two godson's." asked the Headmaster, greeting the Potter boys in the hallway.

"Borrow us? Why?" asked Ewan.

"I have a friend I would like you both to meet." answered Dumbledore. Ewan and Harry looked at each

"Who, Professor?" asked Harry.

"An old friend of your mothers." answered Dumbledore. "Shall we be leaving?"

"How are we going to get there Professor?" asked Ewan.

"Apparate, of course. Do you know where Budleigh Babberton is?" asked Professor Dumbledore

"I believe so, sir." answered Ewan.

"Good, you will apparate there, while I side-along with Harry." Dumbledore said.

"When are we leaving?" Ewan asked.

"Now." answered Dumbledore. Without waiting another second, Ewan apparated to Budleigh Babberton.

"I wasn't meaning right this second." mused Dumbledore with a smile.

"He is a little over eager, isn't he?" laughed Sirius.

"If you will hold on to my left arm, Harry, as you see my wand arm is a little fragile as of late." said Dumbledore. A second later Dumbledore and Harry were gone.

* * *

When everyone had arrived, the trio walked up to a dilapidated house.

"Keep your wand at the ready, boys." said the Headmaster cautiously walking into the house.

Ewan pulled his wand out but Harry hesitated. "But I thought I wasn't allowed to do magic outside school, sir."

"If there is an attack I give you permission, Harry, to use any counter jinx or curse that might occur to you, however I do not think you need to worry about being attacked tonight." replied Dumbledore.

"Why sir?" asked Harry.

"Look at this place, it looks like it's already been attacked!" said Ewan.

"You are with me." Dumbledore said. "So tell me Harry, has your scar been hurting?"

"No, I've been wondering about that I thought it would be burning all the time now that Voldemort's getting so powerful." said Harry.

"I on the other hand thought otherwise. Voldemort has finally realized the dangerous access to his thoughts and feeling you have been enjoying. It appears that he is now employing Occlumency against you." explained Dumbledore.

"Kind of the opposite of what was supposed to be happening last year, yeah?" said Ewan, sarcastically. Last year, both boys were given Occlumency lessons by Professor Snape, Harry however, didn't take it seriously. Only having a row with Professor Snape ended Harry's lesson. Ewan, however, was able to continue, Snape praised Ewan's ability to shield his mind, even from Snape, who the best Occlumens around, though not as good as Dumbledore.

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Well, I'm not complaining."

"So what exactly are we doing here? I mean, we couldn't meet this friend another time?" asked Ewan.

"No, we are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts." answered Dumbledore.

"I thought you said this was a friend of our mum." Harry pointed out.

"Well, he was." said Dumbledore, holding the door open for the boys.

The house was a mess, trash and debris lay everywhere. Glass was shattered and the furniture torn. "What happened here?" asked Harry.

"_Lumos." _Cast the Headmaster. "_Lumos_" added Ewan.

"Ew." Said Harry.

"What is it?" asked Ewan.

"Blood. It dripped off the ceiling onto my forehead."

Dumbledore came over to Harry placing his finger on the blood and wiping it off Harry's head, then taking a lick of it. Ewan had a look of disgust on his face. Then he took his wand and walked about the living room a bit before stabbing a chair with his wand.

"Ouch!" the chair said, suddenly turning into a man. "You know, there was no need to stick that wand in so hard." complained the man. Ewan snorted.

"Good evening Horace."

"How did you know it was me?" asked Horace.

"Dragon's blood." replied Dumbledore. "Besides, if the Death Easter really had come to call, the Dark Mark would be set over the house."

"Oh, should have known." said the man. "Oh well, wouldn't have had time anyway, I'd only put the finishing touches to my upholstery when you entered the room."

"Would you like me to help you clean up?" asked the Headmaster.

"Please?"

With a wave of the Headmaster wand, the room began to clean up itself. The broken mirrors became fixed, the torn furniture re-stitched, the blood on the walls and ceiling disappeared and the chandelier replaced.

When all was cleaned Professor Dumbledore introduced Ewan and Harry.

"This is Harry Potter and Ewan Potter. And boys, this is an old colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

"Please to meet you, sir." said Harry.

"Good to meet you." said Ewan.

"So this is how you tried to persuade me is it!?" asked Horace. "Well the answer is still no Albus."

"I suppose we can still have a drink, at least for old times' sake." asked the Headmaster.

"Okay, but just one!" answered Slughorn.

After summoning some drinks, both Slughorn and Dumbledore enjoyed a bit of fire whiskey. While Ewan and Harry had some Butterbeer.

"So, how have you been keeping Horace?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not so well, weak chest wheezy rheumatism can't move like I used to… well, that's to be expected, yes? Old age and all." replied Slughorn.

"You must have fast reflexes though? I mean, to have prepared the house as it was when we found it, on such short notice." asked Ewan.

"You can't have had more than three minute's warning." said the Headmaster.

"Two minutes! Didn't you hear my intruder charm go off? I was still in the bath, for Merlin's sake!" exclaimed Slughorn. "The fact remains is that's I'm an old man Albus, a tired old man. Who has earned the right to a quiet life with a few creative comforts."

"Comforts? Quiet life?" asked Ewan. "You're hiding from Voldemort, how is that quiet?"

"It is… relatively speaking." replied Slughorn.

"Horace, you not as old as I' Am." said the Headmaster.

"Maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself then." said Slughorn. "Reactions are not what they used to be, I see."

"You're quite right, I' am undoubtedly slower than I was but the other hand… So are these precautions against intruders Horace… are they for the Death Eaters benefits or mine?"

"What would the Death Eater want with a poor broken down old buffer like me?" asked Horace Slughorn.

"There use anyone." said Ewan. "If you have something they want. And considering your relationship with the Headmaster, and not doubt your experiences, you must surely have something they want."

"Ewan has a point. I also imagine that they would want to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder. But you're telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

"They must of, why else would he be hiding?" asked Ewan.

"I haven't given them a chance, I've been on the move for a year. Never stay in the same place for more than a week. I move from muggle house to muggle house. The owners of this place have gone to the Canary Islands. It's been very pleasant here, I'll be sorry to leave."

"How is that the quiet life then?" asked Ewan.

"You know, boy, you are very nosy. And you remind me of someone I once knew."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"That's none of your business."

"Your plan is very ingenious but Ewan is correct again, it does sound very tiring for a quiet life. Why don't you return to Hogwarts?" asked the Headmaster.

"If you think that I will have a more relaxing time at that school then you better save your breath, Albus." said Slughorn. "I've heard so many funny rumors ever since Dolores Umbridge left and if this is the way you treat a teacher these day-"

"Professor Umbridge was a loser. She tortured student, nearly used an unforgiveable on Harry, she deserved what she got." said Ewan.

"Ewan." warned the Headmaster. "Besides, Professor Umbridge ran afoul with our centaur herd. Now may I was the loo?"

"It's down the hall, to your left." said Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn looked over to the boys. "Don't think I don't know why he brought you two here." He said.

"It's amazing how different you two are. You look like your mother." Slughorn said to Ewan. "And you look like your father, but you got-"

"…my mother's eyes, I know." finished Harry.

"You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher of course but she was one of mine. Your mother, Lily Evans, was one of the brightest I've ever taught you know. She was a charming girl. I've heard you're a lot like her Ewan."

"Harry's like her too." said Ewan.

"That's just like her! I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house, she gave me very cheeky answers."

"What was your house?" asked Harry.

"I was the Head of Slytherin. But don't hold that against me, you being in Gryffindor like her an all. It usually goes by family, not always though. You were in Ravenclaw, yes?" Slughorn asked Ewan.

"Yes."

"Take the Black family, whole lot of them has been in Slytherin, but not that Sirius Black, no first Gryffindor in the entire family. He was a big pal of your fathers. I got his brother, Regulus, when he came along but I'd like to have had the set.

"And you mother, she was a muggle born of course. I couldn't believe it, she was so good at magic you would have sworn she was a pureblood."

"One of my best friends is a muggleborn. She the best in my year." said Harry.

"It's funny, how that happens. Even you, Ewan, raised by muggles, yes? And yes you were the top of your year I hear. But don't think I'm prejudiced, I'm not. I mean I did just say your mother was my all-time favorite student. Then, Dirk Cresswell the year after her."

"Doesn't he work for the ministry? The Goblin Liaison Office?" asked Ewan.

"Correct, Mr. Potter. He is a muggle born; he actually gives me inside information on what's going on at Gringotts."

"If you look over here," said Slughorn, showing the boys all different pictures of various people, "you'll notice Barnabas Cuffe, editor of the daily prophet. He's always interested to hear my daily news.

"And here is Ambrosius Flume, of Honeydukes, he always send me sweets every year for my birthday. That's because I introduced him to Ciceron Harkiss, he gave him his first job.

"Back here is Gwenog Jones, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies. People are always impressed to hear that I'm on first name basis with her, I get free tickets whenever I want them."

"And all these people know where to find you to send you stuff?" asked Harry.

"Must be heard to stay in contact, if you're always moving around." agreed Ewan.

"Of course not, I've been out of touch with people for a year. Still such a wizard keeps his head down in such times. All very well for Dumbledore to talk but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix!"

"And that's a bad thing? Hell, I'm in the order!" said Ewan.

"I'm sure you're very admirable and brave and all the rest of them, but I don't personally fancy the mortality rate."

"You don't have to join the Order to teach at Hogwarts." said Harry, "Most of the teachers aren't in it and none of them have been killed – well unless you quirrell-"

"-but he got what he deserved, seeing as he was working with Voldemort and all." finished Ewan.

"I reckon the staff are safer than most people while Dumbledore is Headmaster. He is supposed to be the only one Voldemort ever feared." added Harry.

"Well, yes that is true, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has never sought a fight with Dumbledore and I suppose one could argue that as I have not joined the Death Eaters, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can hardly count me as a friend… in which case I might be a little safer closer to Albus. I can't pretend that Amelia Bones death did not shake me… if she with all her ministry contacts and protection… Oh there you are Albus. What took you so long upset stomach?"

"I got to ready this muggle magazine here, I do love knitting patterns, may I have it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure." replied Slughorn.

"Thank you, now we best be off boys."

"You're leaving?" asked Slughorn

"Yes, indeed, I know a lost cause when I see one. Come along boys."

"Lost?" asked Slughorn.

"Well, I'm sorry

You don't want the job Horace but Hogwarts would love to have you back. Well, good bye." Harry, Ewan, and Dumbledore made it all the way to the front door before Slughorn ran after them.

"Fine! I'll take the job. But I want a pay raise!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" asked Ewan.

He, along with his brother Harry, was at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family. Fred and George Weasley were Ewan's best friends, while Ron Weasley was one of Harry's best friends. At the Burrow was also Hermione Granger, Harry other best friend, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, who had a crush on Harry, and lastly, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Percy Weasley had a big row with his father during Ewan's seventh year; he had then decided to move out.

"I don't know." answered Ginny, laughing.

"I remember, Ewan asked this question to me the first time I met him, on the train to Hogwarts." said Hermione.

"Then what is it, if you're so clever?" Ewan said smirking.

"It depends on three factors: (A) the woodchuck's desire to chuck said wood, (B) The woodchuck's need to chuck the aforementioned wood, and (C) The woodchuck's ability to chuck the wood."

"I knew you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Hey, look its Teetle and Hedwig." said Fred, pointing out the window in the kitchen.

Teetle flew down in front of Ewan dropping two letters in front of him, while Hedwig dropped down in front of Harry.

"It's our O.W.L. results and Ewan N.E.W.T.s" said Harry.

"About time!" said Ewan, snatching his letter from Harry. Hermione took hers and Ron picked up his.

"I got 10 O.W.L.s! Oh but I got and 'E' in Defence."

"Blimey, 'Mione, an 'E's not bad!" said Ron

"I know but, I was hoping for all O's." said a disappointed Hermione. "Ewan, did you ever get an 'E'?"

"Er- yeah... on homework." said Ewan.

"What about you're O.W.L.s?"

"No, sorry, all O's…" said Ewan. "You know, you're a brilliant witch Hermione. Best in your year!"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. What about you're Ron?"

Ron opened his envelope. "Oh my god! Wow!"

"What!?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Eight! I got eight O.W.L.s!" said Ron.

"That's better than Fred and George!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks, mum." said the Twins, sarcastically.

"I failed History of Magic, though." said Ron." But its fine I wasn't planning to take it this year anyway."

"Eight owls! Oh Ronny." said Mrs. Weasley, hugging Ron.

"Well, Harry, what did you get?" asked Ewan.

"You first!" said Harry.

"No O.W.L.s first, besides I'm older, now what did you get?" said Ewan.

"I got the same as Ron." Harry said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ewan.

"I got an 'E' in potions." said Harry.

"Okay, so why is that bad?"

"I need an 'O' to take N.E.W.T. potions." said Harry.

"Okay, I still don't get it."

"I want to be an Auror. You can't be an Auror, if you don't take N.E.W.T. potions." said Harry.

"That's alright Harry, it'll work out, you'll see. What is that in your envelope?"

It was a badge. "I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain!"

"All right, Harry!" said Ewan.

"Congratulations, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"Hey, mate, does that mean your let me stay on the team?" asked Ron.

"What are your grades Ewan?" asked Hermione.

"Potions, O, Transfiguration, O, Charms, O, Herbology, O, Defence Against the Dark Arts, O, Ancient Runes, O, Potions, O, Astronomy, O, Arithmancy, O, and History of Magic, O. All O's." said Ewan, nonchalantly. "I'm hungry."

"Wait, you just got all O's on your N.E.W.T.s and that's all you say, you're hungry." asked Hermione.

"I' am hungry." said Ewan.

"Merlin's beard, Ewan! All O's, good job." said Mr. Weasley. "You're parents would been proud… all four of them."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley." said Ewan.

"I guess this means we have to go shopping for your sixth year things…" started Mrs. Weasley.

"Wait, Ewan, what were those other letters from Teetle?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's from the Headmaster." said Ewan, tossing Harry his letter.

"He's wants me to take private lessons with him." said Harry.

"Not just you, me too." said Ewan.

"For what?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't say." said Ewan. "But my letter also says to take the Hogwarts Express with you three on the First."

"You have to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Apparently, the Headmaster has a few special jobs for me." said Ewan. "My first job is to escort you three, and Ginny, to Hogwarts."

"You mean you have to babysit us?" asked Harry.

"If you want to use those terms, then yes, I'm babysitting you." smirked Ewan.

* * *

A few days later, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione go to Diagon Alley, along with Hagrid and Ewan, to get school supplies. After getting their books and necessities, the group head off to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's new joke shop, but before they enter they notice Ollivanders, they place where Harry and Ewan got their wands, along with most if not all wizards and witches of England. The shop was abandoned and in ruins.

"Oh no - not Ollivanders, everybody got their first wands from here." said Hermione.

"What's that?" asked Ron, pointing to sign outside Fred and George's shop.

_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?_

_YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO_

_THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_

"This is amazing!" said Ewan, holding the door open for everyone.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry went all over the store, while Ewan went to talk to Fred and George. At one point Ron came up to them.

"How much is this?" he asked.

Fred and George answered. "Five galleons."

"How much is it for me?"

"Five galleons." The twins answered.

"But I'm your brother!"

Fred and George smirked. "Ten galleons, then."

Ewan laughed. "How much is it for me?"

"Free." answered the twins before walking off to help more customers.

Twenty minutes later, Ewan went to find Harry and the others, but only successfully found Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, where's Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" he asked her.

"They were here…" answered Ginny.

"Thanks." He said walking around the entire store. Finally ten minutes later he found them. "Where were you guys!?"

"We-er- were here!" said Harry, looking very guilty.

"Right, and I'm hippogriff." said Ewan.

"You're a hippogriff!" said Ron. "I didn't know that!"

"Ronald, he was being sarcastic." said Hermione.

"Don't run off any more." said Ewan. "It's too dangerous."

* * *

Everyone was on the train to Hogwarts, Ewan, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna were all in one compartment. It was two hours into the ride when Ewan had to use the loo.

"I'll be right back, don't go wondering off." He said leaving the others in the compartment. When he got back, Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione were all gone.

"Where are they?" asked Ewan to Ron.

"With Professor Slughorn." answered Ron.

"Oh well, they're with a Professor, they should be fine then." said Ewan.

As usual, Ewan was wrong. Harry and Ewan argued the whole way to Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid. What is it some type of Gryffindor thing, doing stupid stuff." said Ewan

"Shut up, it was a Gryffindor thing, it was just Me." argued Harry.

"Oh so you do stupid stuff? Come on Harry I thought you were smarter than that."

"We can't all be as smart as the Great Ewan Potter now can we?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know bloody well what it means!" yelled Harry.

"You know what? I'm tired of arguing with you Harry. You're safety is my responsibility; by you wondering off by yourself is sharking that job. Stop wondering off!" ordered Ewan.

"You're not dad, nor are you Sirius, you can't boss me around!"

"I'm you older brother, so yes I can."

"boys." said Professor Flitwick guarding the gates to Hogwarts. "Do I have to separate you two?"

"No sir." said Ewan.

"Good. What happened to your nose Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked Harry.

"Incident on the train, but I'm fine." Harry mumbled.

"Good, now you're names?"

"Sir?" asked Ewan.

"What are your names?" asked the small wizard.

"Sir, you know who we are." said Harry.

"I think it's for security… Ewan Potter." said Ewan

"Harry Potter." said Harry.

"Alright boys, welcome back to Hogwarts. Ewan, I hear you're going to be helping the Headmaster with some favours?"

"Yes, sir." answered Ewan.

"Well you know you're welcome any time to stay with the other Ravenclaw's, and myself."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." said Ewan

* * *

At the feast, Ewan got to sit with the staff, which was… weird. He was really uncomfortable sitting in between Professor Snape and Professor Slughorn.

He could tell from his seat, that Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Katie were laughing at his discomfort, much to his chagrin.

The feast itself was of course delicious, the entertainment, not so much. With Slughorn babbling on about famous witches and wizards he knew and Snape giving him disapproving looks on his eating habits, but of course that couldn't be changed as Ewan was starving.

"So I told, I told her Margaret your potion is outstanding, you know who she became, yes?" asked

"No, sir." said Ewan.

"She became head of the port key office. She sends me floo powder for free all the time."

"That's cool." said Ewan.

It was then that Dumbledore arose from his seat to give his usual post-feast speech.

"Good evening, to all!" he started. "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts, and to our old students, welcome back, for another full year of magical education for you. Our caretaker, Argus Filch, as asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on all jokes items from the shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. We are pleased to welcome a new member to our staff this year, Professor Horace Slughorn, a former colleague of mine, who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions Master."

Ewan's jaw dropped. _'If Slughorn is teaching Potions, then what is Professor Snape teaching?'_

"Shut your trap before flies get in it." commented Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile, will be filling the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts." said the Headmaster.

Ewan's jaw dropped again. _'Man that sucks! I would have loved to have Professor Snape teach me defence!'_

"Must I repeat what I just said, Tyler." said Snape.

"No, sir." said Ewan smirking.

Dumbledore continued. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength. I cannot emphasis strongly enough how dangerous the current situation is and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to remain safe. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle to report it to a staff member immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for you own and each other safety. But now, your beds a wait as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish and I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say goodnight."

All the students got up while Ewan went with the Headmaster.

"Now Ewan, I know you're wondering why you are here." He said.

"Not really sir. I just go with it now." said Ewan.

"Yes well, you are here to learn from myself and Professor Snape some new magic. Magic normal students do not learn."

"New magic?" asked Ewan.

"This war will make you choose, Ewan, between good and evil. When I was your age, I wanted power, just as Voldemort when he was your age wanted power. It is only human to wish for it, and I know you are very powerful naturally, but that will only get you so far.

"It would be unwise of you to go into a fight not knowing the Dark spells that you enemy will do. Therefore, Professor Snape will be teaching you them."

"Wait; let me get this straight, you want me to learn the Dark Arts? Will Harry be learning them as well?" asked Ewan.

"No only you." said the Headmaster.

"Why?" asked Ewan.

"Harry, will need good magic in order to beat the dark. I know, without a doubt, that by you learning ABOUT the Dark Arts, you will be able to use that knowledge against Voldemort."

"Basically, you want me to use Voldemort's own power against him?"

"Yes." answered the Headmaster.

"But it's still illegal to perform the Dark Arts. Won't I get in trouble?"

"You will not be performing the actual spells, merely learning about them. As well as, taking the private lessons with Harry and I."

"What will we be learning there?" asked Ewan.

"You two will learn about Tom Riddle, and his past. Now I must bid you good night. You are of course more than welcome to stay here for the night, unless you choose to go back home to Sirius."

"I think I'll go home. When is our first lesson?"

"You will start with Severus, tomorrow at 9pm. I will be this Saturday at 8pm." said the Headmaster in front of the stone gargoyle. "Acid Pops." He said the Gargoyle. "Don't forget it, Mr. Potter."

"Good night, sir." Said Ewan, waking back down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Mr. Tyler, I hope you won't be late tomorrow, I would hate to example the spells I' am to teach you." said Snape, in the hall.

"I won't be late sir, no worries." Ewan said

* * *

"Okay, so I got to thinking-" started Sirius when Ewan came home.

"You think!?" joked Ewan. "That's amazing, way to go!"

"Thanks a lot." said Sirius sarcastically. "Anyway, you should surprise Harry with your Animagus form tomorrow!"

"Great idea! But you know I should really get registered first."

"Registered!? Do you think your dad or I ever registered!?" exclaimed Sirius.

"No, but wouldn't I get in trouble?"

"Nah, besides it safer if people DON'T know it's you."

"Good point, wow you actually had a good idea for once! Well, it was bound to happen eventually." laughed Ewan. "Oh, I got a funny joke I heard today by a student. Okay, instead of _Voldemort_, everyone should call him _Wadofsnot_."

"_Wadofsnot_? Like wad of snot?" asked Sirius, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Yup!" smiled Ewan.

"I like it!" said Sirius. "_Wadofsnot_... sounds good."

"Doesn't it!?" said Ewan. "_Wadofsnot_. Brilliant."

* * *

The next day, Ewan walked into the castle, feeling very good of himself. All last night, Sirius and Ewan stayed up late, making new names for Voldemort, including: Wadofsnot, Lord Mortevold, Moldymort, Vol-Vol, Wallawort, and Tiny Tom.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Harry, when Ewan came in for dinner in the Great Hall before his lesson with Snape.

"Moldymort." said Ewan.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing." laughed Ewan, taking a seat next to Harry.

"So did you stay here last night or with Sirius?" asked Harry.

"With Sirius." said Ewan.

"That's makes me jealous." admitted Harry.

"It's okay, we didn't really do anything fun. Oh but I have to tell you, you remember how Sirius taught me how to become animagus these last couple years?"

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"Well, I can successfully change now." said Ewan, grabbing some Sheppard's pie.

"What are you?" asked Ginny.

"A wolf! Remus was very happy about that." said Ewan.

"You have to show us." said Hermione.

"I will, but not tonight, I'm busy."

"Yeah about that, what are you doing here? Dumbledore said our first lesson with him wasn't till Saturday." said Harry.

"I'm meeting someone." said Ewan.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nine-thirty that night found Ewan in Professor Snape quarters.

"In order to perform the Unforgivable's correctly you must want to cause your victims pain." said Professor Snape.

"So all I have to do is imagine Wormtail betraying my parents, get really pissed, and curse him?" asked Ewan

"Yes. Though, that may not be enough negative emotion. You must want it, I don't personally believe you would WANT to cause someone pain."

"Perhaps your right, but maybe if the time is right… I don't know."

"Other than the three unforgivable curses there is also a number of dark spells, such as: Fiendfyre, Inferius reanimation, and Sectumsempra. But also remember any spell can be used in a dark matter."

"Fiendfyre… I've heard of that. What is it?" asked Ewan.

"It is cursed fire. It is very difficult to control, only those of experience should even attempt to cast it. You know of the spell Aguamenti. Even that has no effect over fiendfyre.

"Inferius reanimation, is the creation of Inferi, is the reanimation of dead human body. It is created through Necromancy, or raising the dead. As you know, Tyler, there are no ways to bring the dead back to life, the Inferi, are like zombies. They're mindless, they dislike light and heat. Therefore, the most effective spell against them is a fire-summoning spell, such as Incendio, Lacarnum Inflammare, or Fiendfyre. They cannot feel pain and thus resist many attacks that give pain.

"Lastly, is Sectumsempra. It is my own creation."

"You created a dark spell?" asked Ewan.

"I was young, I was tempted to join the Dark side, and I did." answered Snape.

"So, when Harry said you were once a Death Eater, he was right?"

"Yes-"

"But you're not one anymore."

"Correct. Back to your lesson- its effect is that of an invisible sword, slashing the victim repeatedly and inflicting horrific scarring and internal bodily injuries, it is likely the victim will die."

"Is there a counter – curse?" asked Ewan.

"Yes." Snape then said the counter-curse, it sounded almost like song. "You must say it multiple times, and then, to avoid scarring you must apply Dittany to the victim. Remember you are not to teach ANYONE of this, you must give me your word!"

"I swear I will never tell a soul about what you are teaching me."

"Good, as it is close to ten, I will dismiss you, you're next lesson will be on Dark potions, two weeks from now, same time, do not be late."

"Yes sir. Good night."

"Good night, Tyler."

* * *

"You cheeked, Professor Snape!" asked Ewan, that Saturday.

"Got detention for it too." said Hermione.

"What did you say?" asked Ewan

"There was no need for Professor Snape to call me 'sir'." said Harry.

"You're brave, Harry." said Ewan. "So what was your detention?"

"I don't know, I have the lessons with Dumbledore same time. So I'm skipping Snape."

"Good luck with that one, Snape is going to flip."

* * *

Harry and Ewan arrived at the same time in front of Dumbledore Office. "Acid Pops" Harry and Ewan said at the same time. They heard a reply and walked on in.

"Good evening Headmaster." said Ewan.

"Good evening, Professor." said Harry.

"Good evening boys." He replied. "Sit down, sit down. I have arranged for you Harry, to do your detention with Professor Snape, next Saturday instead."

"Yes, sir." replied Harry, who looking rather disappointed.

"So boys, you have been wondering what we would be doing during these lessons."

"Yes, sir." replied the boys.

"Well, I have decided that it was time you both were given certain information."

"I thought we knew everything already?" asked Ewan.

"You both knew facts, not memories and guesses. From now on, I may be wrong about everything."

"Will it help me… survive?" asked Harry.

"I certainly hope so."

"You both know of pensive, I assume?"

"Yes, sir." replied the boys.

"Good, we will be journeying through one."

"Whose?" asked Ewan.

"Bob Ogden's."

Entering the pensive, they noticed a man, Bob Ogden. He was a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks. He was headed for a house. But before he could even reach for the door, which had a snake nailed to it, a man, jumped onto him. The man held a knife and wand to him.

The man then hissed at him.

"He's speaking parseltongue!" said Harry.

"What is he saying?" asked Ewan.

"'_you're not welcomed here.'_"

"Er- Good morning, I'm from the Ministry of Magic." said Ogden, thankfully in English.

The man hissed again.

"'_you're not welcomed!'_" said Harry, translating.

"Er-I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

Suddenly another man exited the house. "MORFIN!" yelled the man.

Ogden looked to the other man, and then walked up to him. "The ministry, you should've made your presence know should've you." growled the man. "This is private property; you can't just walk up here, and no expect my son to not defend himself!"

"Defend himself against what?" asked Ogden.

"Busy bodies, intruders, muggles and filth!"

"It's your son I'm here to see Mr. Gaunt. That was Morfin, wasn't it?" asked Ogden.

"Ah- that was Morfin. Are you pure-blood?"

"That's neither here nor there. May we continue to have this conversation inside?" asked Ogden

Mr. Gaunt and Bob Ogden walked inside, followed by Ewan, Harry, and Dumbledore. The house was dilapidated and filthy. Inside was a girl.

"My daughter, Merope." introduced Mr. Gaunt.

Merope Gaunt had lank, dull hair and a pale, heavy face with eyes that looked in opposite directions. She was cleaner than her father and Morfin, but looked very sad. Ewan felt sorry for her.

"Good morning." Ogden said to Merope.

"Now, Mr. Gaunt, to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, preformed magic in front of a muggle late last night."

"So what?" asked Mr. Gaunt. "The muggle got what was coming to him, what about it?"

"Morfin broke the wizardry law." said Ogden pulling out a parchment.

"What is that then, a sentence?" asked Mr. Gaunt.

"It is a summons to the ministry for a hearing." answered Ogden.

"A SUMMONS!?" roared Mr. Gaunt. "Who do you think you are summoning my son anyway!?"

"I'm head of the Magical Law Enforcement." said Ogden.

"And you think we're scum, do ya!?" said Mr. Gaunt. "Do you know who you're talking to ya filthy little mudblood, do you!?

"I was under the impression I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt." said Ogden.

Mr. Gaunt then started ranting own about a ring on his finger. Ewan couldn't make out most of it except for "stone" "prevell". Then he went over to Merope, grabbed a locket by her neck and talked about it.

"See this, Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh? Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all — more than you can say, I don't doubt!" said Mr. Gaunt.

"Oh my god!" said Ewan. "I've seen that before! The locket!"

Dumbledore looked at Ewan. Ogden continued speaking. "Mr. Gaunt, I'm afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter at hand. I'm here about Morfin, and the muggle he accosted late last night. Our information is that Morfin preformed a jinx or hex on the same muggle causing him to erupt in highly painful hives."

"And so what if he did? I had you marked out for a muggle lover since the first minute I saw you."

"This discussion is getting us nowhere. Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September, to answer the charges of using magic in front of a muggle and causing harm and distress on that same muggle."

Suddenly, a horse sounded outside. Ewan watched as Merope and Morfin went to the door. Soon, all three Gaunts were speaking in Parseltongue. Harry translated.

Morfin hissed first. "'_She likes looking at that Muggle. Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night—'_"

Followed by Mr. Gaunt. "_'Is it true? My daughter – pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin – hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?'_"

"'_but I got him, father, I got him as he went by. And he didn't look so pretty with hives all over, did he Merope?'_"

"'Y_ou disgusting little squib! You filthy little blood traitor!'_"

"I think that will do boys." said Dumbledore. Soon everyone was back in Dumbledore's office.

"What happened to that girl in the cottage?" asked Harry

"Oh- she survived." answered Dumbledore. "Ogden apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements within 15 minutes. Morfin, who already had a record, was sentence to three years in Azkaban, Marvolo, who injured several ministry employees and addition to Ogden, received six months."

"Marvolo, isn't that-?" started Harry.

"Voldemort's grandfather, yes. Marvolo, Morfin, and Merope were the last of the Gaunts, a variation to wizardry family known to the vain of instability and violence, that flourished through the generation due to their habit of marry their cousins."

"Wait- does that mean that Merope was… Voldemort's mother?"

"Yes, we also got a glimpse of Voldemort's father."

"The muggle Morfin attacked."

"Tom Riddle Sr." said Ewan. "I saw his gravestone, in the Graveyeard. Voldemorts used his fathers bones to help make his new body."

"And Merope, she died didn't she? Wasn't Voldemort brought up in an orphanage?" asked Harry.

"He was. You see, in just a few months of their runaway marriage, Tom Riddle returned to the mansion in Little Hangleton without his wife. The rumor was he was hoodwinked and taken in. When they heard what he was saying however, the villagers guessed that Merope lied to Tom, saying she was going to have his baby, and that he had married her for that reason. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant. I think that will do for tonight Harry, Ewan."

"Yes, sir. Good night, Professor." said Harry, going to the door. "You coming, Ewan?"

"I need to talk to the Headmaster for a bit." said Ewan.

"Alright, night!" harry said leaving.

Ewan waited for the door to close before turning to the Professor. "Sir, that locket. I've seen it before."

"Where?" asked Dumbledore.

"At Sirius's, it was in a glass case in the drawing room."

"Is it still there?"

"I was supposed to throw it out, but I didn't. Well, actually, I couldn't, you see it seemed important so I moved it to a safe location."

"Can you get it back?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, get that locket, and bring it to me at our next lesson." said Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. Good night." said Ewan, leaving the office.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Dear Mr. Ewan Potter, 12 September

It is my honor to invite you to a Slug Club meeting. I know that you have never been one of my students, however since you seem to be spending a lot of time at Hogwarts, then I don't think you would mind at all. Furthermore, I have asked Harry if he would come, but he seems to be a tad bit shy, maybe with you there it was ease your brother.

Yours sincerely,

Professor Horace Slughorn

Dear Professor Slughorn,

I would of course be honored to attend your famous Slug Club meetings, however I have a wee bit of a cold, I' am unfortunately housebound for the weekend. Hope all is well with you.

Ewan Potter

* * *

"Stan Shunpike has been arrested." said Sirius one morning.

"Why? Isn't he the conductor to the Knight Bus? He's a few years older than me, right?" asked Ewan.

"Yes, he's the conductor, graduated a few years before you. It says here he was arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity.

"Stan a death eater, that's like saying Neville Longbottom is a death eater."

"The ministry is just trying to look like their doing something-"

"When really their hurting the community. This Rufus Scrimgeour he seems more capable than Fudge but he's doing all the wrong things like arresting people who are innocent."

"People wanted him because he was an Auror, someone with experience with Dark wizards." said Sirius.

"How much you want to bet he won't make it to the end of next year?" asked Ewan.

"You're on." Said Sirius.

* * *

Dear Ewan,

The first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow, Leanne, you met Leanne Laughland, she's a Hufflepuff in Harry's year, any way Leanne and I are going to be at Three Broomsticks if you want to join us. I hope to see you there. Oh and also Harry let me stay on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so I hope you're come to our games.

Love Katie

* * *

Ewan was in three broomsticks with Katie and her friend Leanne, telling them what he had been doing during the summer and school year. Of course, he didn't tell them the true nature of his adventures, but Katie seemed to understand.

"So you're come to our games right?" asked Katie.

"Of course, oh man, I have an appointment with Professor Snape! I gotta go!" said Ewan downing his butterbeer and getting up.

"Oh well, we're take you to the castle, just let me use the lavatory real quick!" said Katie, rushing to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Katie came out, except, Katie wasn't herself. She also was holding a package.

"Katie, are you okay?" asked Leanne.

"Yes." answered Katie.

"I didn't know you bought something. I can carry it for you, if you want?" asked Ewan.

"NO!" growled Katie walking down the pathway to the castle.

"We didn't go shopping…" said Leanne quietly to Ewan.

"Katie?" asked Ewan. "Katie!" Katie face was blank and she had a dazed and detached look. Thanks to Professor Snape's training, Ewan could tell Katie was under a curse… the Imperius Curse.

"Leanne, run to the castle, get help, go!" ordered Ewan, staying by Katie.

"Katie, can I hold that for you?" asked Ewan softly.

"NO! I have to take it to the castle!" said Katie.

"Take it to whom?" asked Ewan. "Katie, who is that to go too?"

"I have to take it to the castle." said Katie.

"Okay, you have to take it to the castle, but can I carry it for you?" asked Ewan.

"NO!" said Katie, accidently dropping the package.

"Ewan!" said a voice behind Ewan, it was Harry.

"Hey, Harry! Come here would-" he started but was interrupted by a scream. Katie, screaming off the top of her lungs, was nearly ten feet in the air.

"Oh my god." said Ewan, pulling out his wand. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know anything that would help.

"Ewan, Katie!" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Suddenly, as soon as it started it stopped. Katie laid the floor, the package was torn open, it laid next to her.

Ewan rushed to her side. "Katie?" he whispered to her. "Katie, wake up. Please? Please, Katie." He said tapping her shoulder. Hermione stood behind him.

"What is this?" asked Harry, going to grab for the package.

"No! Don't touch it. I think its cursed." said Ewan.

"What happened here!?" said a new voice running towards the group.

"Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Katie she- she- well, actually I don't know what happened…" started Hermione.

"Ewan and Katie were walking… then that happened." added Ron.

"Katie?" said Ewan.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall to Ewan. "We should get her to the Hospital Wing."

"I'll take her." said Ewan picking Katie off the ground, holding her. "I think that thing, whatever was in the package, I think it was cursed."

"Okay, we'll take care of it. Just get Miss Bell to the Hospital." said McGonagall.

Ewan carried Katie up to the castle, the whole time whispering to her. He wasn't saying anything in particular, just words so that he could hear a reply. But she never spoke back, she didn't wake up.

It was two hours later that Healers from St. Mungo's took Katie to the Hospital. They said she would be there for awhile. Most likely, for months.

* * *

"I've seen it before, at Borgin and Burkes. The label said it was cursed. I bet Malfoy has something to do with it." said Harry.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" asked Ewan.

"Yeah, remember four years ago, I flooed to Knockturn Alley by mistake. Well, I saw Malfoy take a good look at this necklace, when he was with his dad." Harry said to Ewan, then he turned to Ron and Hermione. " I bet that is what he bought when he tailed him in Diagon Alley."

"That's what you were doing!?" asked Ewan. "Following a classmate into Knockturn Alley! Harry that's where most Dark wizards hang out! You could have been caught, you could have been killed!"

"Yeah, well, we aren't." said Harry.

Ewan rolled his eyes. "That a great argument Harry. _We aren't._"

* * *

A couple days later, Ewan and Harry found themselves back in Dumbledore's office. Ewan had delivered the Locket to Dumbledore. Dumbledore promised to examine the Locket, and to tell them what he learns. Meanwhile, today they were to take another thrilling journey into Dumbledore's pensive.

"You both remember that we left our tale, at Tom Riddle R. abandoned his pregnant wife Merope in London. Of course, as we know the baby would one day become Lord Voldemort."

"How do you know she was in London?" asked Harry.

"Because of the evidence of one Caractacus Burke, who was one of the founders of the shop that sold the necklace that hurt Miss Bell."

"Caractacus Burke, had said that a young lady covered in rags had sold a necklace, for she needed the gold for her baby. She had told him that the locket belonged to Slytherin, but Burke had heard that story all the time. After examining the locket he could tell that it did, in fact, belong to Slytherin. She didn't seem to know how much it was worth, though the locket itself was priceless. Burke bought the locket for ten galleons."

"TEN galleons!? What a rip off." said Ewan.

"Yes well, she was desperate. Now, we will be diving into my memories." Said Dumbledore, placing a vial full of memory into the pensive. Harry, followed by Ewan and Dumbledore entered the pensive.

In the memory they noticed a younger Dumbledore walking up to an orphanage. Young Dumbledore was wearing what looked to be a muggle suit.

"Nice suit sir." said Harry.

"Why thank you Harry." laughed Dumbledore.

A young lady opened the door. "Good evening, I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole." Said the young Dumbledore.

"Oh come in, come in." said the girl.

The trio, following young Dumbledore, met a woman named Mrs. Cole, she seemed to be in charge of the orphanage.

"Are you family?" she asked Young Dumbledore.

"No, I am a teacher. I have come to offer Tom a place at my school." He answered.

"What school is that?" asked Cole.

"It is called Hogwarts. I was wondering if there is anything you can tell me of Tom Riddle's history?"

"Tom was born here, in the orphanage. It was New Years eve, freezing weather snowing and all. This Young girl, still in her teens, came to the front steps, she had her baby in the hour, however, she sadly died the next."

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Young Dumbledore. "Anything about the boy's father, for instance"

"She said _I hope he looks like his papa. _She said his surname was to be Riddle, after his father. Tom is a funny boy; he was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, as he got older, he got a bit… odd."

"Odd, in what way?"

"He scares the other children." said Cole.

"You mean he's a bully?"

"I think he must be… like Billy's rabbit, Tom says he didn't do it, I don't see how he could have but even so. It didn't hang itself from the rafters. We take the children on outings occasionally to the countryside or seaside, well on one such outing Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson were never quite right after that. All we got from them was that they went into a cave with Tom Riddle. Tom swore they just gone exploring, but something happened in there. I suppose you would like to see him?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"Very much." said Young Dumbledore, as he got up to followed by Mrs. Cole.

Ewan, Harry, and Older Dumbledore followed Mrs. Cole and Young Dumbledore down the hall, to a door.

A young boy, eleven by his looks let them in.

"Hello, Tom. I am Professor Dumbledore."

Tom Riddle was a handsome child, he had jet black hair and dark eyes.

"Professor, is that like 'doctor', what are you here for? Did she get you in here to have a look at me?"

"No, no." laughed Dumbledore.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" said Tom, his eyes blazing.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school. Of course, if you don't wish to attend, no one will force you."

"I'd like to see them try." mumbled Tom.

"Hogwarts," continued Young Dumbledore. "is a school for people with…special abilities."

"I'm not mad!" said Tom.

"Hogwarts isn't a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

"It's magic, what I can do?"

"What can you do, Tom?"

"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

"You are a wizard Tom." said Young Dumbledore. His face was full of concern and worry.

"Are you a wizard too?" asked Riddle.

"Yes, I am."

"PROVE IT!"

Suddenly, the wardrobe in the corner of Tom's Riddles room was a place with fire. However, the fire was damaging the wardrobe.

"You inspired the most feared wizard of our time with a Flame-Freezing Charm!?" asked Ewan. Dumbledore smiled but did not reply.

"Where can I get one of those!?" asked Riddle, pointing to Dumbledore's wand.

"You can get all your school things at Diagon Alley. I can help you get them."

"I don't need your help, how do I get to this Diagon Alley?" asked Riddle.

"You will be able to see it, while muggles, non magic folk, will not. Ask for Tom the barman." answered Dumbledore. Tom Riddle scowled.

"You dislike the name, Tom?" asked Young Dumbledore.

"There are A LOT of Tom's." answered Riddle.

"Good bye, Tom, I shall see you at Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. He made it to the door, before Tom Riddle said.

"I can speak to snakes too. The find me… they whisper things to me… is that- is that normal, for a wizard?" asked Tom

"It is… unusual, but not unheard of." answered Young Dumbledore.

Shortly thereafter, Ewan, Harry and Dumbledore were back in Dumbledore's office.

"His powers...were surprisingly well-developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously...they were not the random experiments typical of young wizards: He was already using magic against other people, to frighten, to punish, to control." said Dumbledore.

"Sir? I- I had control when I was a child, does that mean… I mean, was that bad?" asked Ewan.

"Unlike Voldemort, Ewan, you never hurt anyone, you didn't frighten or punish. You discovered your abilities and tested them, that is not wrong, just well-developed." explained Dumbledore.

"He was a parselmouth." said Harry. "That's dark!"

"But he probably got that through his mother's side." said Ewan.

"Before we part I wanted to point out some details, you may have missed. First, did you notice how he reacted when I imformed him of another wizard named Tom?"

"He didn't like it." said Ewan.

"He said there were a lot of Tom's." added Harry.

"Yes, he wished to be different, separate, and notorious. He then created a new name, Lord Voldemort. Secondly, I hope you noticed that he was very self sufficient, secretive, and apparently friendless. He didn't want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same, this magpie like tendency will be important later. Now, off to bad with you Harry. Ewan would you be staying here tonight?" said Dumbledore.

"No, sir, heading over to St. Mungo's to visit Katie." said Ewan.

"She is rather lucky having someone like you by her side." Said Dumbledore, twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir. Thank you."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ewan was standing with Hagrid and Hermione with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Go Ron!" yelled Ewan. It was amazing. Ron was usually rubbish at saving any quaffle's but today he was great. Better than anyone, Ewan as ever seen.

"How did he get so good!?" Ewan asked.

"Harry pretended to add some Felix Felius to Ron's cup of pumpkin juice this morning."

"You guys learned how to make Felix?"

"Not yet. Harry won it from Professor Slughorn." explained Hermione.

"Oh, so Ron THINKS he is doing well because he drank Felix. Wow, that genius."

Gryffindor won the match, hammering Slytherin. It was definitely one of the best matches Ewan had ever seen.

* * *

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that I will be holding a Christmas party with the Slug Club. Former club members and various other associates will be there as well. See you there.

Professor Slughorn

Ewan,

You have to come to the Christmas party. I need someone there to distract me.

Harry

So eight o'clock on the 20th of December, Ewan made his way to Slughorn's Christmas party. When he entered he first noticed the decorations. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

Ewan saw Harry talking to a man with a vampire next to him. Ewan waved and Harry just got away.

"Thanks, that's Eldred Worple, he wants to write a biography on you and I. I said no."

"Good."

"AH! Mr. Potter!" said Slughorn coming right at Ewan. "I was wondering when you would show up. Severus, I know you know, Mr. Ewan Potter. I met him over the summer, very exceptional boy he is." Ewan blushed.

"Yes, Mr. Tyler is somewhat intelligent." agreed Snape.

"Just like your mother, yes? How was that cold you had, not to bad I hope?" asked Slughorn

"Oh- er- no sir."

Twenty minutes into the party, is when the real action started. First, Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor seventh-year ate a Dragon Tarter, making him throw up on Professor Snape's shoes, earning him a month's worth of detentions, then Slytherin, sixth year, Draco Malfoy crashed the party. Snape dragged the boy out. Ewan stayed laughing about it with some others students. Ewan looked around for Harry, but he couldn't find him.

'_He's the one who wanted me here and he's gone! If I ever get my hand so on him again, I'll kill him.'_ He thought.

* * *

"How was the party?" asked Sirius.

"How do you think?" said Ewan, pulling off his dress robes.

"That bad?"

"Yeah! So what did you do all night?"

"Me? Oh-n-nothing! Want something to eat?"

"Liar!" said Ewan. "What did you do?"

"I-I went to a friend's… okay?" said Sirius.

"What friends?"

"Girl… friends….."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"NO! It was a girl who is a friend…. Okay! Alright! I have a girlfriend!"

"Really!? Little Sniffles has a girlfriend." exclaimed Ewan. "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"WHO!?"

"Have you ever heard of Dervish & Banges?" asked Sirius.

"The shop in Hogsmeade? Yeah."

"Well, there this lovely little shop assist, she was rather pretty, just a little younger than me too. She said I had nice hair." Said Sirius

"What's her name?"

"Maria. And guess what? Mother would be proud of me for once, she is pure-blood. Not that I care, but we talked about it once…"

"So… how often have you two been going out?"

"A few times, we have another date tonight, which I have to get ready for, bye."

As Sirius left, an idea popped into Ewan's head. An evil smirk made a way on to Ewan's face as he went to his room to get ready for the date.

* * *

It was nearly eight in the afternoon, people were busy making their way homes on the Main street of Hogsmeade, a lone wolf sat behind a tree watching a dark haired man and blonde young lady snogging in an alley way.

Slowing walking towards the oblivious couple, Ewan had to stifle a wolf laugh. Before he reached them though, a hand grabbed at his neck. Turning his head he saw Professor Snape. Ewan ran from the professor all the way back the end of the street, quickly changing back to a human and hiding in Three Broomsticks.

"Ah- Ewan Potter!" said Madam Rosemerta. "It's been awhile, how are you doing, hon?"

"Hiding, actually. From Professor Snape, actually... Madam, are you alright?" Ewan asked Rosemerta, she had this blank look on her face; however she spoke with the same enthusiasm she had every time she saw him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" her face still blank. The look was familiar one he had seen before. Madam Rosemerta was under the Imperious Curse.

"_Finite."_ Ewan cast on Rosemerta, non-verbally.

Rosemerta looked dazed for a minute then her face became normal. "Ewan, what-what happened?"

"Someone cast the Imperius on you, what was the last thing you remember?"

"A boy, I don't remember much, he had blonde hair..." said Rosemerta.

"You should contact the Headmaster, he can help you." said Ewan.

"You're right. I'll get my coat..." She said.

Ewan escorted Madam Rosemerta to the castle, and then went down to the village again to apparate home.

* * *

Christmas was taking place at the Burrow this year. The day was the 21st of December, Ewan's nineteenth birthday.

"Do you want your gifts now or on Christmas?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mrs. Weasley." said Ewan.

"You always say that, and I still get you something, don't you think you should know by now, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ewan grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

A few hours later, Harry was telling Ewan about his year alone at Hogwarts.

"During the Slugclub party, when Snape took Malfoy out, Snape was offering to help Malfoy with some mission. Snape made an Unbreakable oath or something, with Malfoy's mother."

"Unbreakable Vow?" asked Ron.

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Harry.

"It's a promise to do something." said Ewan.

"You can't break an Unbreakable Vow." said Ron.

"What happens if you break an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Harry.

"You die." answered Ron and Ewan.

"Fred and George almost made me make one with Fred, we were holding hands and everything, but Dad found us, he went mental." added Ron.

Suddenly Fred and George came to the three.

"What's this we hear about some girl named Lavender Brown and you?" asked Fred.

"None of your business." said Ron, his ears blazing red.

"Did she have an accident?" asked George.

"Is she mentally disabled?" asked Fred.

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Ewan in disbelief.

"Boys," said Mrs. Weasley, "You'll all going to have to squeeze in one room with Bill, Remus is coming over tonight."

"What about Percy? Is he definitely not coming over?" asked George.

"No, I expect he is busy at the ministry..." said Mrs. Weasley, looking very sad.

"Or he's the world's biggest prat." said Fred. "Well, we should go George."

* * *

It was later in the evening when Remus and Tonk's were over.

"... of the three arrests we made, none of them are really genuine." said Mr. Weasley to Harry.

"Are they still holding Stan Shunpike?" asked Ewan

"I'm afraid so... the top levels want to look like their getting somewhere. Three arrests are better than three mistaken arrests and releases. Of course, this is all top secret."

Harry continued to talk to Mr. Weasley. Then Remus joined the conversion.

"Dumbledore trusts Severus, and that ought to be good enough for all of us."

"But what if he's wrong?"

"You are determined to hate, Snape. With James as your father and Sirius as your godfather, you have inherited an old prejudice." said Lupin

Harry sighed. "I trust Professor Snape." said Ewan. "I always have."

"So, Remus, what have you been up to lately?" asked Harry.

"I've been underground, almost literally. That's why I haven't been able to write." answered Lupin.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I've been living among the werewolves. Nearly, all of them are supporting Voldemort. Dumbledore needed a spy, and here I was readymade." said Lupin.

"Why do they like Voldemort?" Harry asked

"They think that under his rule, they will have a better life." answered Lupin. "And it's hard to argue with Greyback out there."

"Who's Greyback?" asked Ewan

"Fenrir Greyback is perhaps the most savage werewolf alive today. He regards it has his life's mission to bite and contaminate as many people as possible. He wants to create enough werewolves to overcome the wizards. Voldemort promised him prey in return for his services. Greyback specializes in children; it was he who bit me. My father, had offended him, at the full moon he positions himself near his victims so their easier to get to." explained Lupin.

"Have you ever heard of someone called the Half-Blood Prince?" asked Harry.

"There are no princes in the wizardry world." said Ewan.

"He went to Hogwarts, I have his potions book. He wrote spells all over it, spells he invented! One was Levicorpus." said Harry.

"Levicorpus was very popular in my time." said Lupin. "How old is this book?"

"I don't know, I never checked."

"Well perhaps it will give you an idea on when the Prince was at Hogwarts." said Lupin

* * *

Christmas day dinner was great, gifts were exchanged, songs were sung, and eggnog was all about.

It was during dinner, that The Minister of Magic and Percy came over.

"Oh Percy!" said Mrs. Weasley giving Percy a big hug.

"Hello, mother." said Percy.

"I hope you don't mind this intrusion." said the Minister. "Percy and I were in the vicinity, working you know. He couldn't resist, dropping in and seeing you all."

"Please come in, come in!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, we only have a few minutes. Oh Harry and Ewan Potter, may I have a word, outside?" asked the Minister.

Ewan and Harry looked at each other before getting out of their seats.

"I wanted to meet you boys, for a long time. I was hoping to speak with the two of you since I took office. Of course, Dumbledore prevented this."

Ewan rolled his eyes.

The minister continued. "You have heard the stories of the prophecy, and Harry being the Chosen One." said the Minister.

"I don't know what you mean." said Harry.

"People belief you are the Chosen One, they think you're a hero, of course you are, chosen or not. How many times have you both faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Well, anyway the point is the idea that there is someone out there that might be able, might be destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not–Be-Named, well it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel once you realize this, you might think it your duty to stand alongside the ministry and give everyone a boost."

"I don't know what you want. Stand alongside the ministry, what does that mean?"

"Well, if you were to popping in and out the ministry, from time to time, that would give the right impression."

"No, I don't think so. I don't like some of the things the ministry is doing, locking up Stan Shunpike for instance." said Harry.

"I agree." said Ewan

"I see, you both prefer like Dumbledore, to disassociate yourself from the ministry."

"We don't want to be used." said Ewan.

"Yeah, we don't like being used." agreed Harry.

"Some would say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!"

"Yeah, and others might say it's your duty to check people really are Death Eaters before you chuck them in prison. You're doing what Barty Crouch did. You never get it right, you people, do you? Either we've got Fudge, pretending everything's lovely while people get murdered right under his nose, or we've got you, chucking the wrong people into jail and trying to pretend you've got the Chosen One working for you!"yelled Harry.

The Minister was mad.

"What is Dumbledore up to!? Where does he go when he is absent from Hogwarts?"

Ewan shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." said Harry.

"You boys wouldn't tell me if you knew, would you? I see Dumbledore's done a job on you. Dumbledore's men through and through, aren't you?"

"Yeah. We are." said Harry.

"Glad we straightened that out." said Ewan. Both Ewan and Harry went back to the house.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"So I hear you boys had an interesting time the last few weeks." said Dumbledore, at their next lesson.

"Yeah, I followed Sirius in Hogs-… oh you don't mean that." said Ewan.

"We met the Minister at the Burrow, he tried to get us to side with the ministry." said Harry.

"He's mad at us." said Ewan innocently

"Yes, he is not very happy with me either." added Dumbledore.

"He accused us of being Dumbledore's men, through and through." said Harry

"How very rude of him." said Dumbledore.

Ewan smiled. "We told him we were."

Dumbledore smile as well. "I' am very touched and honored."

"How is Madam Rosemerta?" asked Ewan.

"She is fine. She does not remember what happened, however. But no worries, I have friends keeping an eye out for her. Now, it is time we get a move on, unless, you have something else to add?"

"There is, it's about Malfoy and Snape."

"Professor Snape." said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore listened to Harry. When Harry finished Dumbledore didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I' am glad you have confided in me, Harry, but let me assure you that you have not told me anything that caused me disquiet. And now we really must get moving.

"You remember we left off with Tom Riddle, heading off to Hogwarts. He was a quiet boy, wearing second hand robes. He was sorted into Slytherin house almost the moment the hat touched his head. How soon he found out that the famous founder of that house could talk to snakes? I don't know, perhaps, that very evening. The knowledge could only have excited him, and increased his sense of self-importance. As he got up in the school, he gathered a group of dedicated friends.

"In other words, they were the forerunners of the Death Eaters, some ever became death eaters. It seems that he searched in vain for any information of Tom Riddle Sr. but later he forced to accept that his father had never set foot at Hogwarts. I believe it was during that time, he dropped the name Tom Riddle, and became Lord Voldemort, and began his investigations into his once despised mother, whom you would remember, he had thought could not be a witch if she a succumb to the shameful human weakness of death.

"I was very lucky to come across this, now, if you will stand and come into the pensive."

After they had entered they noticed Morfin Gaunt, and Tom Riddle Jr. They were speaking Parseltongue which Harry translated.

"_You! You'_" yelled Morfin

"_Stop! Stop!_" said young Tom Riddle, he looked about sixteen, and he still looked handsome.

"_You speak lips._" exclaimed Morfin

"_Where is Marvolo?" _asked Riddle

"_Dead, died years ago, didn't he." _answered Morfin

"_Who are you then? Are you Marvolo's son?"_

"_Course I am, I thought you were like that Muggle, you looked mighty like that muggle, the one my sister took a fancy too. He's older now, he came back."_

"_Riddle came back?" _asked Riddle.

"_He left her, it served her right, marry filth, robbed us, mind. Where the locket, eh? Slytherin's locket. Dishonored us, that little slut! And who are you! Asking questions like this!? It's over! It's over!"_

Suddenly they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"That's all!?" asked Ewan.

"That's all Morfin can remember. He awoke the next morning to find Marvolo's ring gone. Meanwhile, in the village of Little Hangleton, a maid was running away from the mansion, yelling of there were three bodies. The Muggles were perplexed, but wizard authorities knew this to be a wizard's murder, so the ministry called upon Morfin. They didn't need to question him, use Veritaserum, or Legilimency. He admitted to the crime, giving details only the murderer would know."

"But how come the ministry didn't realize that Voldemort had done all that to Morfin?" asked Ewan

"I thought he was underage at the time. I thought they could detect underage magic. That's rubbish." said Harry

"It is, but we are running out of time, and I want you two too see another memory."

Back in the pensive, they saw Professor Slughorn with a group of other students.

"Slugclub." said Harry.

Then they noticed Tom Riddle.

"Sir." said Riddle to the Professor. "Is it true that Professor Merrythought is due to retire?"

"If I knew, I couldn't tell you."

There was a flash of light.

"Good gracious, it that the time already, Mr. Lynch I want that essay by tomorrow or its detention, same for you Avery."

The other members of the Slugclub all left.

"Is something on your mind, Tom?" asked Slughorn

"Yes, Sir, you see I didn't know who else to go to. The other professors, they're not like you, they don't understand."

"Go on."

"I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section and I found an odd piece of rare magic, and I was hoping you could explain it for me. It is called, if I understand it, a-" There was another flash of light.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Slughorn.

"A-"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING BUT SUCH THINGS, NOW GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE!"

Then, they were back.

"That was… weird…" said Ewan

"Yes, that memory was tampered with." said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn meddled with his own memories."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"He was probably ashamed. So for the first time Harry, I am giving you home work, Harry. I need you to get the real memory."

"Why not use vertitaserum or legilimancy?" asked Harry.

"He'll be expecting that…" said Ewan.

"It is very important we get that memory, Harry." said Dumbledore. "Now, it is time for bed. Good night, Harry. Good night, Ewan."

* * *

March came as did warmer weather. The start of the month was usually a bore but this month, well things were looking differently. For the very first day, March first, Ronald Weasley's birthday, was also the same day that Ron Weasley himself got poisoned. Then in the first week, Harry got his head busted open by a bludger. Now two days later, Harry and Ewan had yet another lesson with Dumbledore.

The memories they saw that lesson was of Tom Riddle visiting Hepzibah Smith about a cup that once belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin's Locket and asking for The Headmaster for the post DADA teacher at Hogwarts, which he was declined.

* * *

It was the beginning of April, and Ewan was at Hogwarts, he had just finished a lesson with Professor Snape, then visited Harry and the gang at the Gryffindor Tower, when he really had to use the loo. He remembered the Room of Requirement from the D.A.

After successfully finding it, and relieving his bladder, he decided to investigate for about the Room itself. He left the Room, and asked it for a bedroom to sleep in, he asked the room for pillows, for socks, for sweets, and finally he asked the room for all things lost.

The room was packed of things, he found fanged yo-yo's, shoes, broken and damaged furniture, thousands and thousands of books, winged catapults ,Fanged Frisbees, chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks, what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, a heavy, bloodstained axe, an enormous stuffed troll, and a broken Vanishing Cabinet. It looked like "a city with towering walls", full of objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants.

Then he noticed it… the lost diadem.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Last night August 18th 2009 10: 57pm PST, I finally finished this story. So from now one everyday, you'll get two chapters until we reach the end. Thanks to everyone who started with me from the very beginning.

Chapter 36

"I can't believe you found it, young sir." said Helena Ravenclaw, also known as the Grey Lady.

"Yes, well, the Headmaster needs to examine it. He believes it was tampered with. Most likely cursed." said Ewan.

"Yes, well, I do not mind. It has been lost for so long, I' am just thankful that it was found and returned to Hogwarts, even if it must be destroyed." said the ghost. "Thank you, young isr, for finding my mother's diadem."

"You're welcome." said Ewan. "I should be going. I have a very important meeting with the Headmaster."

"Good day to you, young sir." said Helena, floating away.

* * *

"I got the memory." said Harry, while Dumbledore placed the memory in the pensive.

"Excellent." said Ewan.

Together the brothers and Dumbledore went into the pensive.

The scene was the Slugclub again.

"Sir." said Riddle to the Professor. "Is it true that Professor Merrythought is due to retire?"

"If I knew, I couldn't tell you."

"Good gracious, it that the time already, Mr. Lynch I want that essay by tomorrow or its detention, same for you Avery."

The other members of the Slugclub all left.

"Is something on your mind, Tom?" asked Slughorn

"Yes, Sir, you see I didn't know who else to go to. The other professors, they're not like you, they don't understand."

"Go on."

"I was in the library the other night, in the Restricted Section and I found an odd piece of rare magic, and I was hoping you could explain it for me. It is called, if I understand it, a Horcrux."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Slughorn.

"Horcrux. I came across the term while reading, and I'm afraid I don't fully understand it."

"I'm not sure what you're reading Tom, but this is very dark stuff, very dark indeed." said Slughorn.

"Which is…why I came to you." said Riddle.

Slughorn looked concerned. "A Horcrux is an object of the person in which a person was concealed a part of their soul." said Slughorn

"But I don't understand how that works." said Riddle.

"The rip a piece of one's soul and hides it in the object, it is to protect it, should be attacked and your body be destroyed."

"Protect it?" asked Riddle.

"The part of your soul which is hidden lives on. In other words, you cannot die." said Slughorn

"How does on split his soul?" asked Riddle, his hand subcouncisly twirling a ring around his finger.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Tom."

"Murder."

"Yes, killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature."

"Can one split his soul, more than once, for instance… seven?"

"Seven!?" exclaimed Slughorn. "Merlins beard, Tom. Isn't it bad enough to consider killing one person, let alone seven! To rip the soul into seven pieces! This is all hypothetical, isn't it, Tom?"

Riddle smiled his charm factor on high. "Of course, sir. It'll be our little secret."

Soon, they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"sir?" asked Harry. Dumbledore, however, stopped him. He was thinking.

"A Horcrux. I've heard of them… Oh! Sirius library! His family has loads of books on dark magic. Sirius didn't allow me in there when I was in school but now that I'm old enough… it is very dangerous." said Ewan. "To make six horcrux's that wrong."

"Six? I thought he said seven." asked Harry.

"He said seven pieces of the soul. That mean six Horcrux's and the one currently inside him." explained Ewan.

"This is beyond anything, I have ever imagined." said Dumbledore in a whisper.

"But did he succeed? In making a Horcrux, I mean?" asked Harry

"Oh yes, Harry. Not just once." said Dumbledore.

"What are they exactly?" asked Harry.

"Could be anything. A ring for example." said Dumbledore pushing the ring in front of Harry. "Or a book." showing Ewan the diary from Harry's second year.

"Tom Riddle's Diary." said Harry.

"It's a Horcrux, yes. Four years ago, Harry when you saved Ginny Weasley's life down in the Chamber of Secrets, you brought me this. I knew then, that this was a very different kind of magic, a very dangerous, powerful kind, but until tonight, I never knew how powerful."

"And the ring?" asked Ewan.

"It belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, Marvolo. It is very difficult to destroy." said Dumbledore, showing his dead hand.

"But if we could find them all, and destroy them… we could kill Voldemort, he could never come back." said Harry.

"First we have to find out what they are." said Ewan

"True but magic, especially dark magic-"he was interrupted when Harry touched the ring, it spinned. Then Harry cracked his neck "-leaves traces."

"It's where you been going, isn't it?" asked Ewan

"When you leave the school." added Harry.

"Yes. But it was not me how has seemed to find then, but you, Ewan."

"Me?" asked Ewan.

"Yes, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and Slytherin's locket."

"Oh, but that was by mistake, I just remembered them when I found or learned about it."

"Be that as it may, both have been destroyed."

"So: the ring, one, the diary, two, the locket, three, the diadem, four. There's still two out there." said Ewan.

"There is a place, where one may be. I don't know which, but I have decided that I will allow you both to accompy Me." said Dumbledore. "I will give you the date in which I go, for now, go to your dorm and your home, relax and enjoy your time with friends and family."

* * *

It was mid June when Dumbledore finally took Harry and Ewan with him for an unknown Horcrux.

Dumbledore had side-along apparated with Ewan and Harry together, since Ewan didn't know where to go. They were by the seaside, near a cave.

"Professor, is this the seaside cave that Riddle took those two orphanages when he was a kid?" asked Ewan.

"Yes, good eye, Ewan. Yes, this is the very same cave Tom Riddle took Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop all those years ago."

Upon walking into the cave, they noticed a small entrance. Dumbledore expected it for a moment then grabbed a small knife out of his pocket.

"Professor?" asked Ewan.

"The door requires a blood sacrifice." said Dumbledore.

Ewan held his left hand; on the same arm he had a scar from his time in the Riddle Graveyard.

"Oh no, Ewan. Your blood, and Harry's blood, is far more important than mine." said Dumbledore, slicing his finger open.

He pressed his sliced hand against the stone door; a few seconds later it opened, revealing a dark lake.

Dumbledore lit his wand followed by Ewan.

"Lumos" said Harry, his wand lighting up.

Dumbledore inspected the lake, and found a boat; he cast a few unspoken spells.

"Only one of us can go in, Ewan." said Dumbledore.

"What?"

"The boat, it will only hold one wizard of age." He explained.

"You and Harry then, I'll wait here." said Ewan.

Dumbledore looked at Ewan. "If something bad happens, you must promise to get out. I will be with Harry, but if I cannot get to you, then leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." said Ewan. "Good luck."

Ewan watched as Harry and the Headmaster got into the boat and moved along the river. The boat soon disappeared in the darkness.

It was ten minutes later, that Ewan heard screaming, and it was the worst scream he ever heard.

"HARRY!?" he yelled. "PROFESSOR!?"

Even with the light of his spell everything was still dark, things moved in the lake. Ewan's breathing pitched, his heart beat intensified. "HARRY!? PROFESSOR!?"

Finally, after five minutes the screaming stopped. "HARRY!? PROFESSOR!?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a body moved out of the lake, it was an inferi. Ewan screamed and fell backwards onto the stone floor. More inferi moved out of the lake, moving towards him.

'_Think Ewan, think. Snape taught you inferi! Think!'_

"FIRE!" yelled Ewan. "INCENDIO!"

Fire burst from his wand to the inferi. They moved away from the flame, but the others on either side kept coming forward. "INCEDNIO! INCENDIO! AHH!"

An inferius grabbed his right ankle, pulling him. "Incendio!"

His left leg entered the water. "NO! INCENDIO! INCENDIO! HELP! HELP!"

Ewan kicked the face of the inferi holding his right ankle, the force of the kick pushed the inferi away, giving Ewan a whole two seconds to get up and run for the door. Looking back before exiting he noticed in the middle of the lake an inferno of fire.

"HARRY! PROFESSOR!" yelled Ewan.

No response. The inferi moved towards the door. Ewan ran out of the lake chamber, out of the small entrance chamber and out to the shore.

Ewan caught his breath, his hands on his knees. A few minutes later, Harry and Dumbledore exited the cave.

"Harry! Professor!" said Ewan. Dumbledore looked weak, ill, and exhausted. "What happened?"

"There was a potion. The headmaster drank it, it was horrible. He screamed for minutes. At the bottom of the basin that the potion was in was this." said Harry, showing Ewan a locket.

"It looks like the one at Sirius's." said Ewan

"It is, but it's fake. All this for nothing." said Harry.

"Not for nothing-" started Dumbledore. "We learned about the cave. The Horcrux cave."

"What about the inferi?"

"They came out when I tried to get some water from the lake for the Headmaster."

"We should get you back to the castle." said Ewan. "I'll take us."

Ewan apparated with Dumbledore and Harry to Hogsmeade.

"Harry, take the Headmaster to the castle. Make sure he gets help." said Ewan.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"To ask Sirius about this locket." answered Ewan, taking the fake locket and apparating away.

* * *

"Sirius! Sirius!" called Ewan at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Ewan! Ewan! You see how annoying that is?" asked Sirius coming from the Kitchen.

"You have ketchup on your chin." said Ewan.

"Oh!" said Sirius cleaning off his chin with a handkerchief. "So, what's up?"

"Have you ever seen this locket?" asked Ewan, showing Sirius the fake Locket.

"It looks like the one you found a year ago." Said Sirius, handling the locket, he pulled the two sides open. "This one opens though."

Taking the note inside, he a read it out loud:

"To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

- R.A.B."

"R.A.B.? Whose R.A.B.?" asked Ewan.

"Regulus! He sometimes used his initials to sign his name. Regulus Arcturus Black." said Sirius.

"Makes sense, I need to go tell the Headmaster." Ewan said.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Ewan had already apparated away. "Why does he always do that?"

* * *

Ewan apparated back to Hogsmeade only to see the Dark Mark in the sky over Hogwarts.

'_What the hell!?'_ he thought running to the gates of Hogwarts. He saw a group running towards him. It was Snape, and a few others he didn't recognize. He watched as Harry disarmed a blonde haired boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Ewan! Stop them!" yelled Harry from a distance. "He killed him! Snape killed Dumbledore!"

Ewan raised his wand. Standing firm by the gate, he called out to Snape. "Is that true?"

"Move aside, Potter!" he said, his wand pointing at Ewan.

"It is true. You never called me Potter, ever. But-but- I TRUSTED YOU!" yelled Ewan.

Harry and Ewan surrounded the group front to back.

"Move-" started Snape.

"-Or what!? You'll kill me!?" asked Ewan.

Snape's eye widened.

"KILL HIM!" yelled a female in the group.

"No, the Dark Lord wants both." said Snape.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry from the back. His spell was blocked by Snape. "Fight back you coward! Fight Back!"

Harry was blasted back by Snape. Snape rushed over to Harry, whispered something in his ear then walked back to face Ewan.

"Move, Tyler." Snape whispered to him, quietly so only Ewan could hear.

"I trusted you." said Ewan, in little more than a whisper.

"You still can, I didn't do anything Dumbledore didn't want me to do already. I promise you." whispered Snape.

Ewan breathed deeply then lowered his wand, and stepped aside. The other Death Eaters laughed, moving outside the gates of Hogwarts and apparating away.

Harry walked over to Ewan. "You let them go! Why?"

Ewan shoke his head.

"I can't believe you let them go." said Harry his voice full of disgust.

"Shut up, Harry. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I'm talking about! I watched with my own eyes Snape casting the Killing Curse on Dumbledore!" yelled Harry

"I… trust him." said Ewan

"I don't even know you anymore. Trusting death eaters, knowing dark spells, about Horcruxes-"

"What are you saying!? Are you saying that I' am siding with Voldemort, well? WELL!?"

"I don't know, are you?" asked Harry.

"I can't believe you even asked that question." said Ewan, moving around Harry waking to the castle. Harry followed, though reluctantly.

The scene they arrived to would in grain the mind of Ewan forever. Dumbledore's body lay on the ground, people crying over him. Dumbledore's eyes were closed; but for the strange angle of his arms and legs, he might have been sleeping. Harry reached out, straightened the half-moon spectacles upon the crooked nose, and wiped a trickle of blood from the mouth with his own sleeve. Never again would Dumbledore speak to Ewan or Harry, never again could he help them.

"There was a battle. At the Astronomy tower." said Katie, who had been back at Hogwarts for over a week.

"Anyone hurt?" asked Ewan.

"A death Eater was killed." said Katie. "A few were hurt, nothing too serious."

Bill Weasley was attacked by an untransformed Greyback, although the only side effects are permanent scars across his face and a liking for rare steaks. Professor McGonagall questioned both Ewan and Harry, but neither told her anything.

* * *

After a couple of days since the death of Albus Dumbledore, was the scheduled day for his funeral. The place where the ceremony is being held is set up outside of the castle near the Hogwarts Lake. Hundreds of golden chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. Many people had arrived to the funeral, many Ewan didn't know, except a few like: A delegation of Ministry officials including the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, Madam Maxime from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Tom-the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Madam Malkin of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, The Centaurs, The Merpeople of the Hogwarts Lake, Hagrid's half-brother giant Grawp, Dolores Umbridge, Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet, Hogwarts' ghosts, Members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the students and staff of Hogwarts.

At the beginning of the ceremony, strange music was performed by the Merpeople from the lake. The tune of the music really showed the loss and despair. Then, Rubeus Hagrid walked slowly up the aisle between the chairs, crying and carrying Dumbledore's body wrapped in a purple velvet spangled with golden stars. Most of attendees were crying too.

After Hagrid placed the body upon the table in front, A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes appeared and stood infront of Dumbledore's body then spook.

The centaurs had come to pay their respects, too. Though they did not move into the open, they were seen standing quite still, half-hidden in shadow of the forest, watching the wizards, their bows hanging at their sides.

At the end of the ceremony, Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes.

In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested. There were a few cries of shock as a shower of arrows that were sent by the centaurs as a sign of respect, soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd.

Fawkes the phoenix sang one last song then flew off into the sky.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Any new ones?" asked Ron

"Professor Charity Burbage." answered Hermione.

"One too many already." said Ewan.

"I had her for my Muggle studies class… she was great, hardly assigned homework." said Ron.

The three were at the Burrow, in fact the entire order was, with the exception of Severus Snape. The past month, many things changed. Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light was murdered by Snape, thankfully the secret-keeper to 12 Grimmauld place was always Ewan, if it had been Dumbledore like it was supposed to have been they would have had a lot of problems. Harry and Ewan weren't talking due to a row, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ewan were leaving for a trip to find the last two Horcruxes. Mrs. Weasley had spent the last two weeks interrogating the four on their plans, but they wouldn't say.

The day of Harry's seventeenth birthday was a somber affair. Not that Ewan can blame them, this was tense times. It was during the middle of the day that Scrimgeour crashed Harry's party.

He told them that Dumbledore left a will, with the four all listed.

"But first I have some questions for each of you, it's best we do it in private, one on one. Mr. Weasley, you first."

"We're not going anywhere, if you want to speak to us it's all or none." said Harry.

"Fine, as you know I'm here about Albus Dumbledore's will." started the Minister.

"Dumbledore died last month. Why has it taken this long for us to hear about this?" asked Harry.

"They wanted to examine what he left." said Ewan.

"You had no right to do that!" said Hermione

"I had every right! The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents of a will-"

The law was created to stop wizards passing on Dark artifacts, and the Ministry is supposed to have powerful evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Are you telling me that you thought Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Miss Granger?" asked Scrimgeour

"No, I'm not." retorted Hermione. "I'm hoping to do some good in the world!"

Ewan smirked and Ron laughed.

"So why give it to us now? Don't have a pretext to hold them?" asked Harry.

"Their thirty-one days are up." said Ewan.

"They can't keep objects longer than that unless they can prove they're dangerous. Right?" asked Hermione.

"Would you say you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" asked Scrimgeour, ignoring Hermione.

"Me? Not- not really… It was always Harry who…"

"If you were not very close to Dumbledore, how do you account for the fact that he remembered you in his will? He made exceptionally few personal bequests. The vast majority of his possessions – his personal library, his magical instruments, and other personal effects- were left to Hogwarts. Why do you think you were singled out?"

"I- I dunno. I… when I say we weren't close… I mean, I think he liked me…"

"You're being modest Ron, Dumbledore was very fond of you." Said Hermione.

"'_The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'_… yes, here we are…. _'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'_ That is a valuable object. It may even be unique. Certainly it is of Dumbledore's own design. Why would he have left you an item so rare? Dumbledore must have taught thousands of students, yet the only ones he remembered in his will are you three. Why is that? To what use did he think you would put to the Deluminator, Mr. Weasley?" meanwhile handing the deluminator to Ron.

"Put lights out, I suppose. What else can I do with it?" asked Ron.

"'_To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive'. _Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Miss Granger?"

"He… He knew I liked books." said Hermione, taking the book.

"But why that particular book? Did you ever discuss codes, or any means of passing secret messages, with Dumbledore?"

"No. He must have thought I'd enjoy it. Has for codes, if the Ministry didn't find anything in thirty-one days then I'm sure I won't."

"_'To Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill'_" said the Minister, handing over the Snitch. "I noticed that your birthday cake is in the shape of a Snitch. Why is that?"

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact Harry's a great Seeker, that's way too obvious. There must be a secret message from Dumbledore hidden in the icing!"

"'_To Ewan Evan Potter, I leave my wand, in hopes that he would keep it polished for me even in death.' _Dumbledore's wand is said to be the most powerful wand in the World, Mr. Potter, why do you think he left it to _you _and not a blood relative?" asked the Minister.

"Like it says in his will, that _I _will keep it polished for him." Said Ewan, taking the wand.

He placed Dumbledore's wand in his coat pocket.

"So is that it, then?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly. Dumbledore had one more thing to give to you Potter."

"What is it?"

"The Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"So, where is it?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately, that sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. The sword of Godric Gryffindor is an important historical artifact, and as such, belongs-"

"It belongs to Harry." said Ewan.

"It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat-" started Hermione.

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Mr. Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided. Why do you think-?" asked Scrimgeour.

"-Dumbledore wanted to give me the Sword? Maybe he thought it would look good on my wall."

"This isn't a joke Potter."

"No one is laughing." said Ewan.

"Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor can destroy the Heir to Slytherin? Did he wish to give you the sword, Potter, because he believes, as many others do, that you are the one destined to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Interesting theory." said Harry. "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword in Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people onto that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators or covering up breakouts from Azkaban... people are dying! And you still expect us to cooperate with you!"

"You go to far!" yelled Scrimgeuour, standing up; Harry jumped to his feet too, followed by Ewan. All had their wands pointing to each other.

"It's time you learned respect, Potter."

"It's time you earned it."

Suddenly, a sworn of people broke into the room. The minister left in a hoff.

* * *

"Ron, can you tell Ewan to pass me the peas?" asked Harry.

"Er- Ewan, can you pass Harry the peas?" asked Ron.

"Ron, do you do everything you're told?" asked Ewan, grabbing the peas and moving them closer to him.

"Honestly, this is getting ridicules!" said Hermione.

"Is it now?" asked Ewan

"If you two just grow up-" started Hermione before Harry interrupted her.

"-Or if a certain person I trusted didn't side with Death Eaters-" started Harry, this time Ewan interrupted. The two stared at each other, leaving Ron in between them.

"-Death Eaters! Oh so you think, that just because I'm not the CHOOSEN ONE, I have to be a DEATH EATER!?"

By this time the entire dinner table was watching the two.

"Boys-" started Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was the one who went to the graveyard!?" asked Harry, ignoring Mrs. Weasley.

"Who was the one who just HAD to go to the Department of Mysteries?" retorted Ewan.

"Whose the one who was all buddy-buddy with Snape!?" said Harry.

"Whose the one was with Voldemort in the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ewan.

"Boys!" yelled Sirius. "It's bad enough that Voldemort is out there hurting and killing people, we don't need him to turn us against each other! So shut up and eat your dinner!"

Ewan pushed the peas to Harry but didn't say a word.

* * *

It was four hours into Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, both Harry and Ewan had drank Polyjuice potion to look like two red headed muggle boys from the neighborhood. Harry was Cousin Barney and Ewan was Cousin Samuel.

Ewan, aka Samuel, had been talking to Charlie about Quidditch when suddenly a lynx shaped Patrouns flew into the center of the wedding. Everyone looked to the Lynx patronus. Then the mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kinsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Everything was quiet for a minute, when suddenly, screams were heard. The burrows defenses fialed as many disapparated on the spot. Ewan watched as masked figures entered the fields.

"Protego!" , a cry was echoed on all sides.

Ewan found Harry, Ron, and Hermione all holding hands. He grabbed Harry's shoulder as all four apparated away from the Burrow, away from the chaos, away from the Death Eaters and probably Voldemort himself.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Tottenham Court Road." said Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to find somewhere for you three to change."

"We don't have clothes now do we?" asked Ron.

"We can transfigure our robes into Muggle clothes." answered Ewan.

"We don't know how to do that!" said Ron.

"Well, then your lucky you have me." said Ewan

"I wish I brought the invisibility cloak." said Harry.

"Don't worry, I have that." said Hermione.

"Where? All you have is that small purse." said Ron.

"Undetectable Extension Charm, it was difficult, but I think I got it." said Hermione. "I told you I had everything packed for days."

"You're amazing, you are." said Ron.

They entered a dingy looking alley, Ewan changed all their clothing into regular muggle clothes. "We need to get to Sirius's." said Ewan. "It's the safest place now."

"But Snape!" said Harry. "He knows where its at."

"I trust him." said Ewan. "That should be good enough for you!"

"Fine." said Harry. One minute the four were in the Alley the next they were in front of Grimmauld Place. Ewan opened the door, and the four entered.

"No one is here..." said Ewan. "I thought at least some one would be here."

Suddenly, gave a cry and his hand went to his scar on his forehead.

"What did you see?" asked Ron. "Did you see him at my place?"

"No- I just felt anger- he's really angry-" answered Harry.

"What about before Ron said you had a dream about someone..." said Ewan.

"Gregorovitch, but I never heard of him before."

"I have, Gregorovitch is a wand maker, he made Victor Krum's wand, I learned that during the Tri-Wizard tournament." said Ewan.

"He must want to find him." said Harry.

"I thought your connection with Voldemort was closed?" asked Hermione.

"I think it opens when we loses control." said Harry.

"Harry, you have to try and close your mind." said Ewan

"That's easy for you to say Mr. I'm Prefect at Everything."

"Seriously, we're going to get into that now?" said Ewan, angrily.

"Harry, Dumbledore didn't want you to use this connection." said Hermione. "He wanted you to shut it down, that's why you're supposed to use Occlumency!"

"Otherwise, Voldemort will plant false memories in your head, just like at the Department of Mysteries." said Ewan.

Harry looked away. It was a whole second before Hermione shrieked. In the room landed a weasel, it solidified and spoke with Mr. Weasleys voice: "_Family safe do not reply, we are being watched." _

Ron fell to the couch followed by Hermione.

"Thank goodness,everyone is safe." said Ewan.

"Bathroom." Harry said practically running to the room.

"When a guy has to go, a guy has to go..." said Ron.

"I don't want to be alone tonight, can we use the sleeping bags I brought?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah." said Ewan. "I just hope everyone is okay."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Hey Harry, where is that fake locket?" asked Ewan

"In the pouch, I was going to chuck it." answered Harry.

"Can I have it?" asked Ewan.

"Why?"

"I have a better place for it."

"Here." said Harry, getting the locket out of the pouch and handing it to Ewan.

"Thanks. _KREACHER!" _called Ewan.

With a crack, Kreacher appeared. "Yes, Master."

"I love that, don't you Harry, Master, not having to clean or work, it's the life. I'm so happy Sirius got Kreacher to obey our orders too." Ewan said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Kreacher, Master Regulas had a locket, tell me about the locket. How did Regulas get it?" asked Ewan.

"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulas had a proper pride; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and Muggle-borns... and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulas joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve...

"And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulas cane down tot he kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulas always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulas said... he said... he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."

"Voldemort required and _elf_?" asked Harry, looking back to Ron and Hermione. Neither understood either.

"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulas had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulas, an honor for him and Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do... and then to c-come home.

"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake... there was a boat...there was a basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it...

"Kreacher drank, and has he drank, he saw terrible things... Kreacher's inside burned … Kreacher cried out for Master Regulas to save him, he cried for Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed... He made Kreacher drink all the potion... He dropped a locket into the empty basin... He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island...

"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake... and hand, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface."

"How did you get away?" asked Harry.

"Master Regulas told Kreacher to come back." said the elf.

"I know that- but how did you escape the Inferi?" asked Harry

Kreacher didn't seem to understand.

"Harry, he can disapparate." said Ewan

"But... you couldn't apparate in or out of that cave, or you and Dumbledore would've-"

"Elf magic is different than wizard's magic." said Ron.

"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house elves far beneath his notice, just like all the pure bloods who treat them like animals... It would have never occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."

"House elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home..."

"What happened when you came home?" asked Ewan.

"What did Regulas say when you told him what happened?" added Harry.

"Master Regulas was very worried, very worried. Master Regulas told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then... it was a little later.. Master Regulas cane to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulas was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell... he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord...."

"And he made you drink the potion?" asked Harry, disgusted.

"M-Master Regulas took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had... and he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets. And he ordered – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched... as Master Regulas... was dragged beneath the water... and..."

"You brought the locket home. And you tried to destroy it?" asked Ewan.

"Nothing Kreacher could do made a mark on it. Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing worked... so many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open... Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his Mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulas had disappeared, and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulas had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave..."

"I don't understand you, Kreacher. Voldemort tried to kill you, Regulus died to bring Voldemort down, yet you still act like Voldemort is the best thing in the world." said Harry.

"Harry, Kreacher doesn't think like that. House-elves are used to bad, even brutal treatment; what Voldemort did to Kreacher wasn't that far out of the common way." said Ewan

"What do wizard wars mean to an elf like Kreacher? He's loyal to people who are kind to him, and Mrs, Black and Regulas were, that is why he served them willing and parroted their beliefs. Regulas changed his mind but he obviously didn't explain that to Kreacher. I've said all along that wizards would pay for how they treat house-elves. Well, Voldemort did." Hermione added.

"Kreacher, the locket, the Locket that Regulas said was to be destroyed, well... it has been. It was destroyed. This locket," said Ewan, showing Kreacher the locket in his hand. "This is the fake locket you but in the basin in the cave. Here, you can have it."

Kreacher took the locket, then gave a cry of happiness that lasted for over an hour till Ewan told him to take his locket and cry to his room.

A few days later, the four in the house started noticing cloaked man, outside the house, which of course they couldn't see because Ewan was secret keeper. Ewan was eating in the kitchen, that thankfully contained edible food when he heard a tab on the door.

Rushing to the front door, where he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione also with their wands raised, he heard the front door open.

"Don't move." said Ewan.

The unknown man raised his arms. "Hold your fire its me, Remus."

"Oh thank goodness." said Hermione lowering her wand followed by Ron, but Harry and Ewan did not.

"Show yourself." said Harry.

Lupin moved forward into the lamplight, hands still held high in a gesture of surrender.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag."

"Oh all right," said Harry lowering his wand, "but I had to check, didn't I?"

"Yeah." said Ewan, lowering his wand.

"Speaking as your ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree that you had to check. Ron, Hermione, I wouldn't be so quick to lower your defenses."

"Where's Sirius? His he okay?" asked Ewan. "What about Katie?"

"Yes, yes. What the Death Eaters attacked the wedding he was able to his at Tonks parents place. He's been staying with Tonk's and I. He would come here himself but... well, you know how he is, all in for the fight. As for your Miss Bell, she is completely safe. Molly has been taking care of her, but she still a wreck worry over you."

Ewan let out a breath of relieve. "I love that girl."

Harry rolled his eyes, "But Sirius he's okay?"

"Yes. More than okay, I should say, I never see him outside his and Maria's room."

"What about my parents?" asked Ron.

"Everyone is okay I assure you, we're all being watched though."

"Tell us what happened after the wedding." said Ewan.

"Well, Kingsly saved us. Thanks to his warning most of the guests were able to disapparate before they arrived." said Lupin.

"We're they the Ministry or Death Eaters?" asked Hermione

"A mixture; but to all intents and purposes they're the same thing now. There were about a dozen of them, but they didn't know where you two were Harry, Ewan. Arthur heard a rumor that they tried to torture your whereabouts out of Scrimgeour before they killed him; if its true he didn't give you two away."

"Well, I guess he did one thing right." said Ewan.

"The Death Eaters searched the Burrow from top to bottom, they found the ghoul, but didn't want to get too close – and then they interrogated those of us who remained for hours. They were trying to get information on you two. Of course, no one apart from the Order knew you had been there.

"At the same time that they were smashing up the wedding, more Death Eaters were forcing their way into every Order-connected house in the country. No deaths, but they were rough. They burned down Dedalus Diggle's house, but you know he wasn't there, protecting the Dursley's, though I don't see why, and they used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonk's family, Sirius was hidden at that point. They're all right, shaken, obviously, but otherwise okay."

"Are they bothering to give an excuse for torturing Harry and Ewan's whereabouts out of people?" asked Hermione.

"Remember Death Eaters have the Ministry on their side now, they got power to use brutal spells without fear of identification or arrest. Here, let me show you." said Lupin, pulling out a folded copy of the Daily Prophet and giving it to Ewan. "That is there pretext for coming after you two."

"'_Wanted for Questioning about the Death of Albus Dumbledore.'" _read Ewan.'

"WHAT!?" said Harry in outrage.

"So Death Eaters took over the _Daily Prophet _too?" asked Hermione.

"But people must be realizing whats going on?" asked Ron.

"The coup has been smooth and virtually silent. The official version of Scrimgeour's murder is that he resigned and was replaced by Pius Thicknesse, who is under the Imperius Curse."

"Why doesn't Voldemort just declare himself Minister?" asked Ron.

"Why should he have to when he has puppets doing it for him?" said Ewan.

"Thicknesse is taking care of the everyday stuff, leaving Voldemort free to extend his power beyond the Ministry." added Harry.

"Naturally, many people have deduced what happened: There has been such a dramatic change in Ministry policy in the last few days, and many are whispering that Voldemort must be behind it. However, this is the point: They whisper. They dare not confide in each other, not knowing whom to trust; they are scared to speak out, in case their suspicions are true and their families are targeted. Yes, Voldemort is playing a very clever game. Declaring himself might provoke open rebellion: Remaining masked has created confusion, uncertainty, and fear." said Lupin.

"And this dramatic change in Ministry policy," said Harry, "involves warning the Wizardry World against Ewan and I instead of Voldemort."

Ewan sighed. "You know, I hate to say this, and I'm sorry Harry if it upsets you, but I don't understand why Death Eaters and Voldemort are after me to begin with. I understand Harry, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all but why me?"

"You are Harry's brother, you are the next in line that the anit-Voldemort movement will turn to IF Harry is to fail." said Lupin.

"But I'm not prophesied!" said Ewan.

"Its just the fact that you are Harry's brother that makes you a target."

"That is so not fair." mumbled Ewan.

"Anyway, Now that Dumbledore is dead, you, Harry – the Boy Who Lived -were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you hand in the old hero's death, Voldemort not only set a price on your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you. Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns. Look at page two."

Ewan flipped over the page and read aloud.

"_'Muggle-born Register. The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns," the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizardry ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likey to have obtained magical power by theft or force. _

"_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end issue an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.'"_

"People won't let this happen." said Ron.

"It _is _happening, Ron." said Lupin. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak."

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" asked Ron. "It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"Maybe that's what they think, maybe the Ministry thinks that Muggle-borns stole there magic from wizards, there by making Squibs." said Ewan.

"Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you know at least one close Wizardry relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment."

"What's Voldemort planning for Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Attendance is now compulsory for ever young witch or wizard," Lupin replied. "That was announced yesterday. It's a change, because it was never obligatory before. Of course, nearly ever witch and wizard in Britain has been educated at Hogwarts, but their parents had the right to teach them at home or send them abroad if they preferred. This way, Voldemort will have the whole Wizardry population under his eye from a young age. And it's also another way of weeding out the Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status – meaning that they have proven to the Ministry that they are of Wizard decent – before they are allowed to attend."

"Meaning only half-bloods or pure-bloods..." said Ewan.

"There's another thing, you see... Tonks- well, she's having a baby." said Lupin.

"Oh, how wonderful!" squealed Hermione.

"Excellent!" said Ron enthusiastically,

"Congratulations." said Harry.

"That's great" added Ewan, "But you don't sound happy about it?"

"You don't understand." said Lupin.

"Then help us to." said Harry.

"I've made Tonks an outcast! You have only seen me amongst the Order, or under Dumbledore's protection at Hogwarts! You don't know how most of the Wizardry World see's creatures like me! When they know of my affliction, they can barely talk to me! Don't you see what I've done? Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child – the child-

"My kind usually don't breed! It will be like me, I' am convinced of it – how can I forgive myself, when I knowingly risked passing on my own condition to an innocent child? And if, by some miracle, it is not like me, then it'll be better off, a hundred times so, with a father of whom it must always be ashamed!"

"Remus, you're being stupid, you don't know how your kid will be, and even if he or she is like you, then you can be there for them, like my dad and Sirius was for you. He or she won't be alone. No child is ever ashamed of their parents, even if you were a werewolf, he or she would love you." said Ewan. "Besides, how could you even consider leaving Tonks, she loves you. As for her parents, be a man, show them that you are the best thing for their daughter, prove to them, hell prove to yourself, that you can protect them, love them, and be for them, no matter what."

"You really think that I... I could be a good father? A good husband?" asked Lupin.

"You already are." said Harry.

Lupin smiled. "I should be going back to them. I'll tell Sirius and everyone you four are okay."

"Good bye, Remus." said Hermione

"Bye!" said Ron and Harry.

"See ya, mate." added Ewan.

After Remus left, Harry went to reading the rest of the Prophet Remus left.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Weeks passed, and many things inside 12 Grimmauld place had changed. The house is self was cleaner and shiner than ever before. Kreacher, had a change of heart, treating everyone with respect, even prepared real food, thanks to Ewan's idea of giving Kreacher the locket. Lupin and Sirius occasionally visited, both staying at Tonks parents, for Tonks sake.

More Death Eaters visited the lawn in front of the house, trying to see anything about the home. Of course they never did.

Ron and Harry could be found playing chess or finding something to do to preoccupy their time, while Hermione and Ewan set to learning more about Horcruxes and useful spells.

Every now and then, one of them would leave 12 Grimmauld place, under Ewan and Harry's invisibility cloak, and find a spare Prophet, or get more food. Today, it was Harry.

"I got news!" he called after he came inside. "And you won't like it!"

"Shoes off, if you please, Master Harry, and hands washed before dinner." crocked Kreacher, seizing the cloak off Harry and hanging it on a hook on the wall, beside a number of old-fashioned robes that had been freshly laundered.

"What's happened?" asked Ron.

Harry placed the Front page of the Prophet on the table for everyone to read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

"No!" said Ron and Hermione together.

Ewan didn't say anything. Harry and Ewan continued to dispute the matter that Snape was good or evil, in the Order or a Death Eater. Ewan trusted Snape, even though Snape killed Dumbledore. Harry, however, thought Snape to be an evil git.

Hermione read the story aloud:

"_' Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor._

"_' I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizardry traditions and values-'"_said Hermione before ranting how about Snape. Most of it Ewan ignored.

"At least we know where Snape is." said Harry.

"The train left six hours ago, weird not being on it." said Ron.

Then Hermione came down the stairs with Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait.

"Snape could send Phineas Nigellus to look inside this house for him, but let him try it now, all Phineas Nigellus will be able to see is the inside of my handbag."

"Good thinking!" said Ron.

"Thank you.

A few minutes passed when Harry hissed, putting his hand on his scar.

"Voldemort just killed again, a woman, and probably her whole family." he said.

"You're supposed to be blocking that!" said Hermione.

"Cool it, Hermione. If Harry wants to use this connection to find out info on Voldemort, then let him. Its his choice." said Ewan.

Hermione let the matter rest but didn't say any more. In the meantime, they returned to the basement kitchen, where Kreacher served them all stew and treacle tart.

* * *

A few days later, Harry had another vision. Voldemort had found Gregorovitch, and killed him.

"He tortured him, and the he killed him. He wanted something from Gregorovitch, but Gregorovitch said it had been stolen from him. But the man looked familiar somehow... he was blonde." said Harry.

"A lot of people are blonde." said Ewan, sarcastically.

* * *

For the next few weeks they searched everywhere they could for a Horcrux. Harry and Ewan knew that there could only be two left. Harry had assumed that Nagini, Voldemort's familiar was one, but then what was the other?

They searched all over, and found nothing.

It was during the search that Harry had yet another vision, the face of the one who stole form Gregorovitch.

The disappointment and lack of news of the Order and families hit hard on the four. They would go hours without talking to one another, or getting irradiated at each other.

They had just come back from searching a place in the woods when Harry heard voices.

"Shut up!" whispered Harry, pulling out an Extendable Ear. The other three followed in suit.

"There ought to be a few salmon in here, or d'you reckon it's too early in the season? _Accio Salmon_!" said a weary male voice.

There were splash noises, and then as language Ewan never heard, finally the first man spoke again.

"Here, Griphook, Gornuk."

_Goblins! _Hermione mouthed to the group.

"Thank you." said the Goblins in English.

"So, you three have been on the run how long?"asked new mellow voice.

"Six weeks... seven... I forget. Met up with Griphook in the first couple of days and joined forces with Gornuk not long after. Nice to have a bit of company. What made you leave, Ted?"

"Knew they were coming for me. Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle, see, so I knew it was a matter of time, knew I'd have to leave in the end. My wife should be okay, she's pure-blood. And then I met Dean here, what, a few days ago, son?" said Ted Tonks, Tonks father.

"Yeah." said Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor in Harry's year.

"Muggle-born, eh?" asked the first man.

"Not sure, my Dad left my mum when I was a kid. I've got no proof he was a wizard, though."

Then Ted Tonks spoke again, "I've got to say Dirk, I'm surprised to run nto you. Please, but surprised. Word was you'd been caught."

"I was," answered Dirk. "I was halfway to Azkaban when I made a run for it, stunned Dawlish, and nicked his broom, It was easier than you'd think; I don't reckon he's quite right at the moment. Might be Confunded. If so, I'd like to shake the hand of the wizard or witch who did it, probably saved my life."

"And where do you two fit in? I, er, had the impresson the goblins were for You-Know-Who, on the whole." said Ted.

"You had a false impression," said a higher-voiced of the goblins, "We take no sides. This is a wizards' war."

"how come you're in hiding then?"

"I deemed it prudent, " said a deeper-voiced goblin. "Having refused what I considered and impertient request, I could see that my personal safety was in jeopardy."

"What did they ask you to do?" asked Ted.

"Duties ill-befitting the dignity of my race. I am not a house-elf." replied the Goblin.

"What about you, Griphook?"

"Similar reasons, Gringotts is no longer under the sole control of my race. I recoginze no Wizarding master."

There was some laughter from the Goblins.

"Whats the joke?" asked Dean

"He said," replied Dirk, "that there are things wizards don't recognize, either."

"I don't get it." said Dean.

"I had my small revenge before I left." said Griphook in English.

"Good man – goblin, I should say." amended Ted hastily. "Didn't mange to lock a death eater in one of the old high-secrity vaults, I suppose?"

"If I had, the sword would not have helped him break out." said Griphook.

"Dean and I are still missing something here." said Ted.

"So is Severus Snape, though he does not know it." said Griphook.

"Didn't you hear about that, Ted?" asked Dirk. "About the kids who tried to steal Gryffindor's sword out of Snape's office at Hogwarts?"

"Not a word, not in the _Prophet, _was it?"

"Hardly, Griphook here told me, he heard about it from Bill Weasley who works for the bank. One of the kids who tried to take the sword with Bill's younger sister. She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them as they were trying to smuggle it down the staircase."

"Ah, God bless 'em," said Ted. "What did they think, that they'd be able to use the sword on You-KNow-Who? On on Snape himself?"

"Well whatever they thought they were going to do with is, Snape decided the sword wasn't safe where it was,: said Dirk. "Couple of day later, once he'd got the say-so from You-Know-Who, I imagine, he sent it down to London to be kept in Gringotts instead."

The goblins started to laugh again.

"I'm still not seeing the joke." said Ted.

"It's a fake." rasped Griphook.

"The sword of Gryffindor!"

"Oh yes. It is a copy – an excellent copy, it is true – but it was Wizard-made. The original was forged centuries ago by goblins and had certain properties only goblin-made armor possesses. Wherever the genuine sword of Gryffindor is, it is not in a vault at Gringotts bank."

"I see, and I take it you didn't bother telling the Death Eaters this?" asked Ted.

"I saw no reason to trouble them with the information." replied Griphook. Everyone laughed.

"What happened to Ginny and the others?" asked Dean.

"Oh they were punished and cruelly." replied Griphook.

"They're okay thought?" asked Ted.

"They suffered no serious injuries, as far as I'm aware."

"Lucky for them. With Snape's track record, I suppose we should be glad they're alive."

"You believe that story, then, do you, Ted? You believe Snape killed Dumbledore?" asked Dirk.

"Course I do. You're not going to sit there and tell me you think Potter had anything to do with it?" replied Ted.

"Hard to know what to believe these days." said Dirk.

"I know Harry Potter, and I reckon he's the real thing – The Chosen One, or whatever you want to call it."

"Yeah, there's a lot would like to believe he's that, son, me included. But where is he? Run for it, by the looks of it. And you know, The _Prophet _made a pretty good case against him and his brother -"

"The _Prophet_? You deserve to be lied to if you believe that muck, you want the truth, Dirk, try the _Quibbler_._"_

"The _Quibbler_? That lunatic rag of Xeno Lovegood's?"

"Its not so lunatic these day," said Ted. "You want to give it a look. Xeno is printing what the _Prophet _won't, How long they'll let him get away with it, mind, I don't know. Xeno says, front page of every issue, that any wizard who is against You-Know-Who ought to make helping Harry Potter their number one priority."

"Hard to help a boy who's vanished off the face of the earth." said Dirk.

"Listen, the fact that they haven't caught him yet's one hell of an achievement. I'd take tips from him gladly; it's what we're trying to do, stay free, isn't it?" said Ted.

"You've got a point there." said Dirk.

The four pulled out the Extendable Ears and reeled them in.

"If anyone knows about the sword it would be Phineas Nigellus." said Hermione, pulling her bag open.

"Er- Phineas? Phineas Nigellus?" said Harry.

"Phineas Nigellus?" asked Hermione.

"Why won't he come out?" asked Ron.

"Professor Black, will you please talk to us?" asked Ewan.

"'Please' always helps." said Phineas Nigellus moving into his portiat.

"_Obscuro!" _said Hermione.

"What – how dare – what are you-?"

"I'm very sorry, Professor Black," said Hermione. "but its a necessary precaution!"

"Remove this foul addition at once! Remove it, I say! You are ruining a great work of art! Where am I? What is going on?"

"Never mind where you are." said Harry.

"Could that possibly be the elusive voice of Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." said Harry.

"We have a couple questions to ask you – about the sword of Gryffindor."

"Both Potters. Yes, well that silly girl acted most unwisely there- "

"Shut up about my sister!" spat Ron.

"Who else is here? Your tone displeases me! The girl and her friends were foolhardy in the extreme. Thieving from the headmaster!"

"They weren't thieving, that sword wasn't Snape's." said Harry.

"It belongs to Professor Snape's school. Exactly what claim the Weasley girl have upon it? She deserved her punishment, as did the idiot Longbottom and the Lovegood oddity!"

"Neville is not an idiot nor is Lune an oddity." said Hermione.

"Where am I? Where have you brought me? Why have you removed me from the house of my forebears?"

"Never mind that! How did Snape punish Ginny, Neville, and Luna?" asked Harry

"_Professor _Snape sent them into the forbidden Forest, to do some work with that oaf, Hagrid."

"Hagrid's not an oaf!" said Hermione

"What we really want to know, Professor Black, is weather anyone else has taken the sword at all?" asked Ewan

"At least someone is civil. The last time I saw the sword leave it's case was when Professor Dumbledore used it to break open a ring, a locket, and a diadem."

It was few minutes later that Phineas Nigellus left to go back to his other portait.

"The sword can destroy Horcruxes! Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthens them – Harry, that sword is impregnated with basilisk venom!" said Hermione.

"And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it, he wanted to use it on the remaining Horcruxes-"

"- and he must have realized they wouldn't let you have it if he put it in his will -"

Ewan sat down on one of the cots, the way Harry and Hermione were going, he would get a full nights sleep.

"-so he made a copy-"

"- and put a fake in the glass case -"

"-and left the real one – where?"

"Think! Think! Where would he have left it?" whispered Hermione

"Not at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Somewhere in Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione.

"The Shrieking Shack? No one ever goes there."

"But Snape knows how to get in, wouldn't that be a bit risky?"

"Dumbledore trusted Snape."

"Not enough to tell him he swapped the swords." said Hermione.

"Yeah, your right. So, would he have hidden the sword well away from Hogsmeade, then? What d'you reckon, Ron? Ron?"

"Oh remembered me have you?" asked Ron. Ewan snorted that was exactly how he was thinking.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You two carry on don't let me ruin your fun."

"What's the problem?" asked Harry.

"Problem? There's no problem. Not according to you, anyway."

"Well, you obliviously have a problem. Spit it out, will you?"

"Alright, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "_I _don't know?"

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here, you know, I had hoped after a few weeks we'd have found something." said Ron.

"Ron." Hermione whispered.

"I though you knew what you'd signed up for." said Harry.

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Find Horcruxes every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?" said Harry, angry.

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" said Hermione louder.

"Well, sorry to let you down, I've been straight with you from the start, I told you everything Dumbledore told me."

"We're now where effing near to finding the other two!" said Ron.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Search me."

"Go home then."

"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rats fart, do you, it's only The Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've – been- through- Worse _Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here – well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff -"

"I was only saying – she was with others, with Hagrid -"

"Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, 'The Weasley's don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Not bothered what it meant, though?"

"Ron!"

"Go back to them then pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and-"

Both boys made a sudden move before suddenly Hermione cast a shield between.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Are you staying or what?" asked Ron

"I... yes, yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-"

"I get it, you choose him."

"Ron, no- please- come back, come back!" but Ron already left the tent. Ewan got up to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked him.

"Making sure he get's home safe." said Ewan.

"...or you just see this as your opportunity to leave." said Harry.

"What!? What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Ewan.

"I know, saying that it isn't fair that you have to be my brother! You know what's not fair, Ewan. You're not fair! You got a comfortable life, with parents, and friends and food, and clothes. But you know what I got! Well, do you!? I got the Dursley's! Then you know what else!? You go to know all about me, and our parents, you know what I got! I got told the truth a whole year after Hogwarts!"

"You're jealous!?" asked Ewan.

"No! I hate that you got everything! I hate you!"

Ewan couldn't breath for a second. "Fine. Then I am leaving, good luck... Potter." said Ewan before leaving the tent after Ron. After both were a good distance away, they disapparated.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters

Chapter 40

After leaving Ron and apparating away, the first place he could think to go, was Sirius's. He wasn't thinking as he apparated to the house, he totally forgot to apparate inside the wards of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted a death eater waiting outside the building.

_"Damn."_ Ewan thought to himself. _"At least they still don't know the location of the house."_

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here... Little Ewan Potter." snarled one of them. The spell was canceled, but with two death eaters beside him, he couldn't go anywhere anyway.

"Yes, hi, How are you doing today?" asked Ewan, sarcastically.

"Potter, Potter, Potter." tasked the other man, kicking Ewan in the ribs.

"Do you always say things three times in a row, Death Eater, Death Eater, Death Eater?" asked Ewan.

"We'll see who has the last laugh." said the Death Eater, tying him up and apparating him away.

After a good ten minutes of arguing over who would call Voldemort, Ewan spoke. "You know I could call him for you all, I could say: 'Hey, mate, I caught myself. Can you please kill me now?'"

Of course that earned him the Cruciatus Curse, but it was well worth it.

"Where's his wand?" asked Lucius to the Death Eater that brought.

"In my pocket." answered Ewan.

"Shut-up!" snarled Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I was just answering the question!" said Ewan.

Lucius Malfoy went to Ewan and pulled out his elder and phoenix feather wand.

"Dumbledore lest you a wand, in his will. His wand. Where is it?"

"I lost it, Harry and I were in the woods in Albania, it fell out my back pocket. I went back and searched but I couldn't find it." lied Ewan.

"You lost Dumbledore's wand?" asked Ballatrix Lestrange.

"It wouldn't be the first time I lost something." said Ewan. Bellatrix smile, then suddenly burst into laughter.

"No, Potter it wouldn't." said Bellatrix, touching her Dark Mark on her arm. "He's coming to kill you now little Ewan."

"I'm not scared." Ewan said, thought he knew he was. His heart was beating uncontrollably.

"You will be." she laughed.

It was a few minutes later until a _crack _sound broke the air. Ewan closed his eyes, his arms still held tight by the strong Death Eaters beside him. A long finger grazed his cheek, pulling his face up.

"Ewan Potter." said the voice of the Dark Lord. "Don't be shy now."

Ewan's breathing quicked, his heart felt like it was coming out of his chest, sweat starting to form along his hair line. Then he opened his eyes. The Dark Lord stood before him.

"I will not kill you, boy. If... you answer my... questions," said Voldemort. "Lucius, get me the Vertiserum."

"Yes, my Lord." said Mr. Malfoy before walking out of the room.

"Ewan, dear child, I see you have mastered the art of Occumanlency. Who taught you?" asked the Dark Lord.

Ewan had to lie, lie to protect Snape. If Voldemort it was one of his own trusted... "Headmaster Dumbledore."

Voldemort looked the boy in the eye. "Remember, not so long ago, we met in the Riddle Graveyard, I asked you to join us, I'm giving you that choice again. Something I don't do very often."

"Why?" asked Ewan. "So I could spy on my brother, so I could kill him instead of you, you've got to be crazy."

"Crucio!" cried Voldemort. Ewan withered where we was, The Death Eaters standing beside him tightened their grips.

"You will join me!" said Voldemort.

"No." whispered Ewan. "Never."

"My Lord," said Malfoy, returning with a vial full of Vertiaserum. The Death Eater to Ewan's right grabbed his face, forcing his mouth open. While Voldemort poured the potion into his mouth.

"Now, Mr. Potter," said the Dark Lord. "Where is Harry Potter?"

_'No, no I can't say anything... can't say anything.'_ thought Ewan, however he couldn't control it, his mouth opened up and spoke on it's own accord. "The forest."

"What forest?"

_'No, Harry isn't there anymore he would have left after I did.'_ "I don't know."

Voldemort growled. Then grabbed Ewan by the air pulling him up a few inches. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" yelled.

"I don't know, honest." cried Ewan. Voldemort threw him down, the two Death Eaters grabbed his arms again.

"Crucio." said Voldemort. There wasn't much Ewan can do while in pain when his arms were held tight. He could move.

"I know you, Ewan Potter, always second best. Powerful, yet everyone limits you." said Voldemort in barely a whisper. "All this is because of Harry. Why should you have to suffer?"

"Not fair..." whispered Ewan.

"No its not. Harry doesn't care about you, the wizardry world gave you up all those years, ago. No one loved you." Voldemort said.

"Jon and Lara... they did..." said Ewan, his eyes betrayed him as tears fromed into them.

"Muggles, they didn't really care. They didn't really understand you. Stand beside me Ewan, and everyone will look up to you, everyone will adore you."

The tears poured down his face as he thought of his mother and father, James and Lily, Jon and Lara, then he thought of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. That made him think of Sirius, Remus and all the Weasley's, then of his girlfriend, Katie. A lot of people loved him... but none of them were here. None of them would save him now.

"You need to think it over." said the Dark Lord. "Place him in the cellar, give him a few hours to think about his new postion in life."

* * *

The cellar was dark, damp, and cold. Ewan sat alone in the darkness. His knees pulled close to his chest, the tears had stopped but his body still shook uncontrollably. All he wore was a t-shirt, jeans, underclothes, and his trainers. No jacket, no wand, no light. From the count in his head, Ewan would guess that he had been in the cellar for at least three hours.

A c_rack _noise permeated the air. "Master?" croaked an deep voice.

"Kreacher?" called Ewan quietly, his voice broke due to the sobs and tears.

"Kreacher sent to get Master home, Kreacher here to rescue Master." said Kreacher.

"Who sent you?" asked Ewan.

"Kreacher not know, only sent. Master hold Kreachers hand."

In the dark, Ewan feeled around for the house-elfs hand, to to have it grasped tightly. Then suddenly there was light.

Ewan had to squint before he could make out the shape of 12 Grimmauld Place's kitchen.

"Master hurt?" asked Kreacher.

"N-no. Just cold." Ewan replied, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Master sit by the fireplace, Krecher make you warm soup."

"Thank you." he said, moving next to the fireplace. The memories of the past four hours flashing in his mind.

* * *

It was well after Christmas when Harry, Hermione and not so shocking Ron came back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We're going to the Lovegood's," said Harry. "Want to come?"

"Yeah." said Ewan, making sure he had Dumbledore's wand in his pocket.

"What happened to your wand?" asked Harry. Noticing the other wand where his real wand usually went.

"Lost it."

"How?"

"I got caught, by Death Eaters. They took my wand." said Ewan. "By the way don't say you-"

"We know Ron told us." said Hermione. "The name is tabooed."

"We can call him Tom Riddle. That would tick him off." said Ewan. "Or better yet! _Wadofsnot!"_

"Wait- if you got caught by Death Eaters, then how did you get away?" ask Harry.

"Kreacher. He apparated me out. I haven't left the house since." said Ewan.

"What have you been doing all this time, then?" asked Ron

"Listening to _Potterwatch_."

"Yeah, Ron told us about it. So you coming?"

* * *

"That's go to be Luna's house, who else would live in a place like that? It looks like a giant rook!" said Ron, while the four walked up to the house.

"It looks nothing like a bird." said Hermione

"I was talking about a chess rook, a castle to you." explained Ron.

Three hand panted signs had been tacked to a broken-down gate. The first read,

**The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood**

The second,

**Pick Your Own Mistletoe**

the third,

**Keep Off The Dirigible Plums**

Hermione knocked on the door. Barley ten seconds passed, then the door was flung open and there stood Xenophilius Lovegood, barefoot and wearing what appeared to be a stained nightshirt. His long white candyfloss hair was dirty and unkempt. Xenophilius had been positively dapper at Bill and Fleur's wedding by comparison.

"What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?" he cried.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." said Harry, holding out his hand. Mr. Lovegood didn't shake it.

"Would it be okay if we come in?" asked Ewan. "There's something we'd like to ask you."

"I- oh well, all right then, Come in, quickly. _Quickly!_"

They were barely over the threshold when Xenophilius slammed the door shut behind them.

"Why have you come here?" asked Lovegood after he lead them the living room.

Before Harry could speak, however, Hermione let out a small cry of shock.

"Mr. Lovegood – what's that?" asked Hermione, pointing to a spiral horn. Ewan saw it.

"That's a Erumpent Horn!" said Ewan. "I learned about that when I was training for the Tri-wizard tournament. But isn't it dangerous?"

"It is! Its class B Tradable Material and its extremely dangerous thing to have in a house!"

"No it isn't! That is a horn to a Crumple- Horned Snorkack! A Crumple-Horned Snorkack is a very shy and highly magical creature and it's horn-"

"Mr. Lovegood, I recognize the grooved markings around the base, that's a Erumpent horn and it's incredibly dangerous – I don't know where you got it -"

"I bought it, two weeks ago, from a delightful young wizard who knew of my interest in the exquisite Snorkack. A Christmas surprise for my Luna. Now why exactly have you come here, Mr. Potter?

"We need some help." said Harry.

"Ah. The thing is... helping Harry Potter... rather dangerous..."

"Aren't you the one who keeps telling everyone TO help Harry?" asked Ewan.

"Er- yes, I have expressed that view. However-"

"That's for everyone else to do, but not you personally?" asked Ron.

"Where's Luna? Let's see what she thinks." said Hermione.

"She- Luna is down by the stream, fishing for Freahwater Plimpies. She... she would like to see you. I'll go and call her and then – yes, very well. I shall try and help you." said Lovegood, disappearing down the spiral stair case.

"He's lying. Something is wrong, it doesn't feel right." said Ewan.

"Look at this house, nothing is right." joked Ron.

"We need to get out of here." said Ewan.

"No, we need our information." said Harry. "And I'm not leaving here till I have it."

"Fine, but I'm telling you, he's lying."

Mr. Lovegood came back a few minutes later. He said the Luna would be up any minute.

"Now, Mr. Potter, how can I help you?"

"Well, its about that symbol you were wearing around your neck at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Mr. Lovegood. We wondered what it meant."

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows.

"Are you referring to the sign of the Deathly Hallows?"

"Deathly Hallows?" asked Harry.

"That's right," said Lovegood. "You haven't heard of them? I'm not surprised. Very, very few wizards believe. Witness the knuckle-headed young man at your brother's wedding," he nodded to Ron.

"Who?" asked Ewan.

"Victor Krum." answered Harry.

"He attacked me for sporting the symbol of a well-known Dark wizard! Such ignorance. There is nothing Dark about the Hallows- at least, not in a crude sense. One simply uses the symbol to reveal oneself to the other believers, in hope that they might help one with the Quest."

"I'm sorry but I still don't understand." said Harry.

"Well you see, believers seek the Deathly Hallows." said Xenophilius.

"But what _are _the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione.

"I assume you are all familiar with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'?"

Harry said , "No", but the other three said, "Yes." Xenophilius nodded gravely.

"Well, well, Harry, the whole thing starts with 'The Tale of the Three Brothers'... and I have a copy somewhere..."

"I've got a copy Mr Lovegood, I've got it right here." said Hermione pulling out _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"The original? Well, then read it aloud."

"Er... all right." said Hermione. She opened the book to the story, gave a small cough then read.

"_'One day long ago, there were three brothers who decided to go out traveling the world together. At twilight-'"_

"Midnight, our mum always told us."

"Whatever, go on." said Ewan.

"_'-they came to a treacherous river that had taken the lives of many people who attempts to cross to the other side. The brothers, being expert wizards, casually whipped out their wands and created a bridge out of thin air to cross over. No sooner had they set foot on the bridge when they saw a dark, hooded figure blocking their path at the middle of the bridge._

"_And Death Spoke to them-'"_

"Sorry," interjected Harry, Ewan turned giving Harry a glare. "but _Death_ spoke to them?"

"Harry, shut up, its just a story."

"Right, sorry. Go on."

"_'And Death Spoke to them. He was outraged that he'd been cheated out of three new victims, since most people usually drowned in the river. However, Death was cunning and pretended to congratulate the three brothers for being able to "evade" him, offering each of them a prize for their skill. _

"_'The eldest, most boastful of the brothers, who was a combative man, desired power over others, and so he asked Death for a wand that must always win in a duel for its master, a wand worthy of a man who had conquered Death. So Death crossed to an Elder tree near the river bank, snapped off a twig from one of its branches, fashioned a wand fifteen inches in length with the core of a Thestral hair, and gave it to Antioch, promising him that the newly-created Elder Wand would be the most powerful wand in creation._

"_'The middle brother, was an arrogant man and wanted to humiliate Death even further, so he asked Death for the power to bring people back from the dead. So Death walked to the river bank, picked up a black stone from the riverbed, and gave it him, promising him that when turned over thrice in one's hand, the Resurrection Stone would have the power to bring back the dead as he had requested. _

"_'The youngest and wisest of the three brothers, was a humble man and did not trust Death at all, and rather than ask for something to further his own desires, he asked for something that would enable him to leave that meeting without Death being able to follow him. Death, knowing he may have been outsmarted by the youngest brother but not wishing to betray his true intentions in giving the brothers their "gifts," took off his own Cloak of Invisibility."_

"Death's got an Invisibility Cloak?" interrupted Harry again.

"Harry!" growled Ewan.

"Sorry!"

"_'Death stepped aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their travels as they admired Death's gifts and talked of their adventure. _

"_'Eventually, the three brothers separated, each heading toward his home. The oldest brother reached a village and sought out a wizard with whom he had a quarrel, engaging him in a duel that left the rival wizard dead on the floor. He then proceeded to a nearby inn, where he celebrated his victory and drank heavily in the process. He then drunkenly boasted of his unbeatable wand he had snatched from Death himself, claiming it made him invincible. _

"_'Later that night, a greedy wizard who had overheard The brother's ravings crept up to his room. Finding the oldest brother unconscious and wine-sodden, the wizard took the Elder Wand from his belongings and, for good measure, slit the older brothers throat, winning mastership of the Elder Wand for himself. _

"_'So Death took back his first victim. _

"_Meanwhile, the middle brother returned to his own home and took out the Resurrection Stone. As Death had instructed him, he turned the black stone over thrice in his hands, and, to his joy and astonishment, the image of the girl he had hoped at one point to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. _

"_'However, she was cold and distant, as though being seen through a veil, and she suffered due to the fact that she no longer belonged in the world of the living and desired to go back to the world of the dead. Upset that the Resurrection Stone could not make it as though she had never died, the middle brother was driven mad with longing, and he took his own life so as to truly join his love in death. _

"_'So Death took back his second victim. _

"_Though Death searched for many long years, he was unable to find the youngest brother, who successfully hid from Death for a good many years using the Cloak of Invisibility. Finally, when he was a ripe old age and had lived a long and happy life, the youngest brother decided to take off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. The youngest brother then greeted Death as though he were an old friend, and together they departed the world of the living as equals. _

"So, there you are." said Xenophilius

"Sorry." said Hermione.

"Those are the Deathly Hallows." said Lovegood, he picked up a piece of parchment and quill. "The Elder wand." he said drawing a vertical line, "The Resurrection Stone." he said, adding a circle on top of the line. "and the Cloak of Invisibility," he finished, enclosing both the line and circle in a triangle, to make the symbol that Ewan had seen in Hermione's book. "Together, the Deathly Hallows."

"But there's no mention of the words 'Deathly Hallows' in the story." said Hermione.

"Well, of course not." said Xenophilius, maddeningly smug. "That is a children's tale, told to amuse rather than to instruct. Those of us who understand these matters, however, recognize that the ancient story refers to three objects, or Hallows, which, if united, will make the possessor master of Death"

Xenophilius looked out the window. "Luna ought to be back soon."

"When you say the 'master of Death' -" started Ron

"Master," said Xenophilius. "Conqueror, Vanquisher. Whichever term you prefer."

"But then... you don't mean... that you believe these objects – these Hallows – actually exist?"

"Of course I do."

"Mr. Lovegood, we all know there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks. They are rare, but they exist. But-"

"Ah, but the third Hallow is a _true _Cloak of Invisibility, Miss Granger! I mean to say, it is not a traveling cloak imbued with a Disillusionment Charm, or carrying a Bedazzing Hex, or else woven from Demiguise hair. We are talking about a cloak that really and truly renders the wearer completely invisible, and endures eternally, giving the constant and impenetrable concealment, no matter what spells are cast at it. How many cloaks have you seen like _that, _Miss Granger?"

They all glanced at one another. It so happened that a cloak exactly like the one Xenophilius had just described was in the room with them at that very moment.

Xenophilius looked out the window again.

"Alright, say the cloak does exist... what about the Stone, Mr. Lovegood? The thing you call the Resurrection Stone, how can it be real?" asked Hermione

"Prove that it's not."

Ewan smirked. "And the Elder Wand?" he asked. "You think that exists too?"

"The Elder wand is the Hallow that is most easily traced, because of the way it passes from hand to hand." said Xenophilius

"What is what?" asked Harry.

"Which is the possessor of the wand must capture it form it's previous owner."

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" asked Hermione.

"The Peverells have everything- _everything! _- to do the with the Hallows!"

"Who are the Peverells?" asked Ron.

"The three brothers in the story are actually the three Peverell brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus! That they were the original owners of the Hallows!"

Mr. Lovegood went down to the kitchen. Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about the Hallows while Ewan looked around a bit. Then he realized why he wanted to leave, how he knew they were in danger – Luna wasn't home. Nor had she been for awhile.

"We have to get out of here." he said. "Luna isn't home."

"Of course, you heard Mr. Lovegood, she is out by the river." said Ron

"No, she hasn't been home for a long time." said Ewan. His eye caught something. He went to the magazine press that Xenophilius hid when they first entered. Ewan pulled out a _Quibbler. _

"We definitively need to leave. Look!" he said showing them the front page of the magazine.

It was a picture of Harry, emblazoned with the words UNDESIRABLE NUMBER ONE and a caption of the reward money.

"Let's go." said Harry.

"I can't let you do that." said Xenophilius, pointing his wand to Ewan.

"If I let you go, then they will never give me my Luna back." said Mr. Lovegood. "But they might let her go if I – if I-?"

"Hand over Harry? Hand over Ewan?" Hermione finished for him.

"No deal." said Ron. "Get out of the way, we're leaving."

"They will be here any moment. I must save Luna. I cannot lose Luna. You must not leave."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," said Ewan looking back at them. "You all disapparate out of here. I have an idea."

"Ewan..." said Harry.

"Shut up and go." said Ewan looking at Mr. Lovegood. Three pops later, and all that was left at the Lovegood house was Ewan and Mr. Lovegood, himself.

"You want Luna. I can help you." said Ewan, looking at the scared man.

"I just want my daughter back." Mr. Lovegoods wand still pointing at Ewan's chest, at his heart.

"And I understand that, I do. But trading in Harry, the savior of the wizardry world, won't help you. The world needs Harry, besides, I've already been caught before, once more won't kill me." grinned Ewan.

"Here they come." said Lovegood, looking out the window.

"Do you trust me?" asked Ewan.

"What?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Do you trust me?"

"I- yes." said Mr. Lovegood. The Death Eaters landed at the door, and burst there way inside.

"Merlin's bread Travers, Lovegood was actually right this time, he has Potter. Not the one we want but a Potter non-the-less." Ewan grabbed Xenophilius by the should pointed his wand to the Erumpent horn, and cast a stunner at it.

There was a colossal explosion. It sounded as though the room was blown apart. Wood, paper, and rubble flew in all directions. The two Death Eaters were flown in the air, and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Ewan never letting go of Lovegood apparated a second before the staircase gave way. The two landed at Budleigh Babberton.

"Where are we?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"This is Budleigh Babberton. A Muggle village. See that house there," said Ewan pointing to the house where Professor Horace Slughorn used to live. "That one is abandoned, stay there, don't use magic, and don't do anything that would alert you to the Death Eaters. Harry and I will find and save Luna, but you must trust us."

"I will, and I promise." said Xenophilius.

"Go on then, I will cast the Fidelus on the house and be the Secret-Keeper." said Ewan. Mr. Lovegood walk to the door, looked back to Ewan for a minute then entered the house. Ewan cast the Fidelus Charm on the house protecting Mr. Lovegood inside.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

When he got back home, to 12 Grimmauld Place, he discovered Harry had an obsession with the Hallows. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had filled them in on how they found the sword of Gryffindor. The weeks kept going though reminding Ron, Hermione, and Ewan that they needed to destroy the Horcruxes first. Ron spent every night trying to get onto _Potterwatch_. It wasn't until March that Ron got it right.

"I've got it! I've got it! Password was 'Albus'! Get in here, Harry, Hermione, Ewan!"

The three ran to the kitchen where Ron was with the wireless. They stared at the tiny speaker, from which a most familiar voice was issuing.

"...apologize for our temporary absence form the airwaves, which is due to a number of house calls in our area by those charming Death Eaters."

"That's Lee Jordon!" said Harry.

"I know," beamed Ron. "cool, eh?"

"... now found ourselves another secure location." Lee was saying, "and I'm please to tell you that two of our regular contributors have joined me here this evening. Evening, boys!

"Hi."

"Evening, River."

"River, that's Lee," Ron explained. "They've all got code names, but you can usaully tell -"

"Shut up!" said Ewan.

"But before we can hear from Royal and Romulus," Lee went on, "let's take a moment to report those deaths that the _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ and the Daily_ Prophet _don't think important enough to mention. It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ewan gazed at one another in horror.

"A goblin by the name of Gornuk was also killed. It is believed that Muggle-born Dean Thomas and a second goblin, both believed to have been traveling with Tonks, Cresswell, and Gornuk, may have escaped. If Dean is listening, or if anyone has any knowledge of his whereabouts, his parents and sisters are desperate for news.

"Meanwhile, in Gladdley, a Muggle family of five has been found dead in their home. Muggle authorities are attributing the deaths to a gas leak, but members of the Order of the Phoenix inform me that it was the Killing Curse – more evidence, as if it were needed, of the fact that Muggle slaughter is becoming little more than a recreational sport under the new regime.

"Finally, we regret to inform our listeners that the remains of Bathilda Bagshot have been discovered in Godric's Hollow. The evidence is that she died several months ago. The Order of the Phoenix informs us that her body showed unmistakable signs of injuries inflicted by Dark Magic.

"Listeners, I'd like to invite you now to join us in a minute's silence in memory of Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Bathilda Bagshot, Gornuk, and the unnamed, but no less regretted, Muggles murdered by the Death Eaters."

Silence fell, and Harry, Ewan, Ron, and Hermione did not speak.

"Thank you," said Lee's voice. "And now we turn to regular contributor Royal, for an update on how the new Wizarding order is affecting the Muggle world."

"Thank, River."

"Kingsley!" burst out Ron.

"Muggles remain ignorant of the source of their suffering as they continue to sustain heavy casualties," said Kingsley. "However, we continue to hear truly inspirational stories of wizards and witches risking their own safety to protect Muggle friends and neighbors, often without the Muggles' knowledge. I'd like to appeal to all our listeners to emulate their example, perhaps by casting a protective charm over any Muggle dwellings in your street. Many lives could be saved if such simple measures are taken."

"Any what would you say, Royal, to those who believe 'Wizards First?'" asked Lee

"I'd say its one short step from 'Wizards First' to 'Purebloods First' then to 'Death Eaters'." replied Kingsley. "We're all human, Every human life is worth the same, and worth saving."

"Excellent point, Royal. You've got my vote for Minister of Magic if ever we get out of this mess," said Lee. "And now, over to Romulus for our popular feature 'Pals of Potter.'"

"Thanks River."

"Remus!" said Harry.

"Romulus, do you maintain, as you have every time you've appeared on our program, that Harry Potter and Ewan Potter are still alive?"

"I do," said Lupin firmly. "There is no doubt at all in my mind that their deaths would be proclaimed as widely as possible by the Death Eaters if it had happened, because it would strike a deadly blow at the morale of those resisting the new regime. 'The Boy Who Lived' remains a symbol of everything for which we are fighting: the triumph of good, the power of innocence, the need to keep resisting."

"What would you say to Harry and Ewan if you knew they were listening, Romulus?"

"I would tell them that we're all with them in spirit." said Lupin's voice.

"... and our usual update on those friends of Ewan and Harry Potter's who are suffering for their allegiance?" Lee was saying.

"Well, as regular listeners will know, several of the more outspoken supporters of Harry and Ewan Potter have now been imprisoned. In the last few hours that Rubeus Hagird, well-known game-keeper at Hogwarts School, has narrowly escaped arrest within the grounds of Hogwarts, where he is rumored to have hosted a 'Support Harry Potter' party in his house. However, Hagrid was not taken into custody, and is, we believe on the run."

"I suppose it helps having a sixteen foot half brother?" asked Lee.

"It would tend to give you an edge." said Lupin gravely. "May I just add that 'Support Harry Potter' parties are most unwise in the present climate."

"Indeed they are, Romulus," Lee said. "And now lets move to news concerning the wizard who is proving as elusive as Harry Potter. We like to refer to him as _Wadofsnot_. Which was Ewan Potter's idea. Thank you Ewan, whereever you are. And here to give his views on some of the more insane rumors circulating about him, I'd like to introduce a new correspondent: Rodent!"

"'_Rodent'!?" _said yet another familiar voice.

"Fred!" cried everyone together.

"I'm not being 'Rodent,' no way, I told you I wanted to be 'Rapier'!" said Fred.

"Oh, all right then. 'Rapier,' could you please give us your take on the various stories we've been hearing about Wadofsnot?"

"Yes, River, I can." said Fred. "As our listeners will know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pong, or somewhere similar, Wadofsnot's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings of him are genuine, we must have a good nineteen Wadofsnot's running around the place."

"Which suits him, or course," said Kingsley. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actully showing himself."

"Agreed," said Fred. "So, people, lets try to calm down a bit. Things are bad enough with inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that Wadofsnot can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _basilisk_, listeners. One simple test: Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is Wadofsnot, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."

"And the rumors that he's seen sighted aboard?" asked Lee.

"Well, who wouldn't want a nice little holiday after all the hard work he's putting in?" asked Fred. "Point is, people, don't get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking he's out of the country. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but the fact remains he can move faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo when he wants to, so don't count on him being long way away if you're planning on taking any risks. I never thought I'd say this but safety first!"

"Thank you for those wise words, Rapier." said Lee. "Listeners, that brings us to the end of another _Potterwatch_. We don't know when it will be possible to broadcast again, but you can be sure we shall be back. Keep twiddling those dials: The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Keep each other safe: Keep faith. Good night."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued talking about the broadcast while Ewan went back to praticing some spells.

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Riddle House to do some investigating. They were supposed to come back that same day but they didn't, nor the next. It wasn't until three days later that a silver otter flew into the kitchen scaring Kreacher, making him fling cold pumpkin juice all over Ewan. Suddenly, Hermione's voice penetrated the air.

"_Caught by Death Eaters, escaped, coming home now."_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione burst through the room a second later with Dobby the house elf.

"We need the wand!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ewan, he was so confused, cold, and sticky from the juice.

"The wand, Dumbledore's wand, its the ELDER WAND!" said Harry.

"What?" asked Ewan again, this time in disbelief.

"Here I'll show you." Harry said pulling out his broken wand."Repair it."

"What?" asked Ewan. "You can't repair-"

"REPAIR IT!" shouted Harry.

"Fine, geez. Reparo." said Ewan pointing Dumbledore's wand to the broken one. The broken wand repaired it's self. "Wow."

"Oh and guess what!?" Harry said.

"We know where another Horcrux is, and we have a plan to get it." said Harry.

The three ended up going back to Bill and Fleur to finish working with Griphook. Luna and Dean were moved to 12 Grimmauld Place to help keep Kreacher, Hedwig, Tweetle and Dobby company while Mr. Ollivander was moved to Muriels.

It was a week before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook went to Gringotts that Lupin came the the house.

"It's a boy! We've named him Teddy, after Dora's father!" he said.

Hermione shrieked.

"So you're be the godfather?" Lupin asked Harry.

"Me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Dora quite agrees."

"Er- yeah. But why me? Why not Ewan?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no one told you yet?" asked Lupin.

"Told us what?" asked Ewan.

"Sirius and Maria, they're engaged! Maria is pregnant!" said Lupin.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled excitably. "Sirius wants Ewan to be the godfather of his child."

"Everyone is popping out children, aren't they?" joked Ewan.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me there?" asked Ewan.

"If there are anymore people there the chances of being caught are higher." said Hermione. "Besides, we need you here for when we get back with the Horcrux."

* * *

"You flew on a dragon!"

"Yes, but that's not the problem. Wadofsnot know's that we're after the Horcruxes. He's going to check all the locations. The last one is Nagini, but Wadofsnot is going to take Nagini with him wherever he goes. We need to get to Hogwarts.

"Why Hogwarts? If Wadofsnot is planning to keep Nagini with him, then-"

"Because we can meet him there. He doesn't know that you found the Diadem. He'll go for it to see that it's safe, while he's doing that we can take down Nagini!" said Harry.

"We need to destroy the cup, first." said Ewan. "Where's the sword?"

"Griphook took it." said Ron

"Then how... hold on, BASILISK! The sword was able to destroy the Horcruxes because of basilisk venom. We can get to Hogwarts, get a fang or two from the basilisk in the chamber, then use the fangs to destroy the cup!" said Ewan.

"Then what are we waiting for!" said Harry.

"Wait!" said Hermione. "Isn't a little dangerous to be in Hogwarts, I mean if Wadofsnot is warning Snape, then-"

"Let me take care of Snape." said Ewan. "He won't hurt me."

"How do you know?" said Harry.

"I trust him."

A/N: Thanks to **KitCloudkicker52885 **who helped show me one of my many errors... just another reason I need a beta.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was ten in the morning when, Ewan, Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated to Hogsmeade under the invisibility Cloak. They all went up at the castle. Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran to the Chamber of Secrets.

Within an hour the school was ready to take up arms against Voldemort. Ewan ended up being very busy, he helped 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Remus Lupin defeat Antonin Dolohov, then help Tonks and Sirius defeat Bellatrix Lestrange, finally helping Percy and Fred Weasley fight Pius Thicknesse, thankfully both Percy and Ewan were able to cast shield charms to protect all three of them from the resulting explosion.

* * *

Ewan decided that he needed to talk to Snape. He didn't know why but he knew it was important to speak with him. So while everyone was dueling, he made a run for the Shrieking Shack.

Changing into his animgus form of a wolf, he made his way into the dilapidated building. Once inside he changed back, instantly aware of the threat in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," said a cold dark voice of Voldemort. "So much like you're bother, helping to defend the weak. Ah- I see you have what I need. _Cruio!_"

Ewan fell to the ground in pain. "Accio Elder wand." The Elder wand flew out of Ewan's hand, into Voldemort's. "It isn't truly mine yet."

Suddenly, a knock was at the door. "Enter." hissed Voldemort.

Severus Snape, the man he trusted behind anything, entered the room.

"My Lord you wished to see me?" asked Snape.

"Severus, my slippery friend, all this time. You were the Master of what I seeked." said Voldemort.

"No, he wasn't! The true master of the Elder wand doesn't have to kill to get it. The true master of the Elder wand is at the school." said Ewan.

"Who?" asked Voldemort.

Ewan didn't say anything. Voldemort's eyes glazed red. "_Crucio! _Tell me, Potter."

"Ahhh, NO!"

"_Cruico!_"

"MALFOY! Draco Malfoy."

"How is that so, Potter?"

Ewan didn't reply. "_Crucio!_"

"Okay... okay....Draco disarmed Dumbledore, Draco became the master when he disarmed him."

Voldemort looked to smile, yet it wasn't really one. He pointed the Elder wand at Nagini's cage. Then spoke in Parseltongue before leaving the room, _"Kill both."_

Ewan thrust his hand towards Snape. "Accio wand!"

Snape's wand flew into Ewan's open palm, a second later he pointed it to the snake. "Avada Kedavra!"

A green light burst through the wand hitting the snake.

Ewan sat panting on the floor to the Shrieking Shack, Snape's wand still in his hand, and his arm still pointing to the snake.

"Ty- Ewan." started Snape, kneeling down to Ewan. "Come on, we need to get to the castle, we need to warn Potter."

"I killed it." whispered Ewan.

"Yes, you did. That doesn't make you bad."

Then a light bulb turned on in Ewan's head. "I killed it! He exclaimed joyfully. "It was a Horcrux, the snake and I killed it! Yes!"

"Good, now we must warn Potter." said Snape.

"Warn Pot- Harry, about what?" asked Ewan

"A part of the Dark Lord is in Potter." said Snape. "Dumbledore told me, there was a lot he told me, a lot he asked me to do."

"Like kill him?" asked Ewan. "He was dying anyway, right?"

"How do you-" started Snape.

"His hand. Back in the September of last year, we went to get Professor Slughorn to come out of retirement. I saw the hand. I knew then. He asked you to kill him."

"Yes."

"Harry is a horcrux." it wasn't a question. "It makes sense, Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue and the connection between him and Wadofsnot."

"Wadof- what?" asked Snape.

"Wadofsnot, you know his name was taboo was we called him Wadofsnot."

It was like pigs were flying because for a whole minute Severus Snape, greasy haired git of the dungeons, laughed. It was a deep laugh, hearty, and full. Once Snape gained his composure he looked at Ewan.

"What?" said Snape.

Ewan smiled. "Nothing. Here put this on." Ewan said tossing Snape his Invisibility Cloak.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"The Dark- Wadofsnot will know that you're still alive." said Snape.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that has been spying on him for years." said Ewan running out of the room, down the tunnel out of the Shrieking Shake. Professor Snape behind him the whole way.

Finally the duo found Harry in the castle, with the other Professors.

"Harry, we have to talk to you." said Ewan.

"We?" asked Harry.

"Oh, here give me the Cloak." said Ewan to the invisible Snape. Snape took of the cloak and a second later every wand in the room was pointed at him.

"NO! If any one you hurt him or even kill him, you'll have to kill me too. Dumbledore gave him a job, a job that he has been doing for years. He's been on the side of the light for over sixteen years, never once has he strayed away."

"He killed Dumbledore!" shouted a voice from the back of the room.

"Dumbledore was dying, dying of a curse. He asked Snape to ease his burden, to kill him so he won't suffer any longer. Dumbledore told Snape to do it at the right time." said Ewan. "Dumbledore trusted Snape, as do I."

The room was silent. "Who has a flask on them?" asked Ewan.

"I do... I always carry a flask in times such as these..." said Slughorn, pulling out a flask and handing it to Ewan.

"Professor Snape, I need those memories, everything you've got to show Harry. It's the only way." said Ewan, handing Snape the flask and his wand.

Snape placed the tip of his wand to his temple and pulled out the wispy memories from his head, gently stroking it into the flask. Ewan corked it and gave it to Harry.

"The truth." said Ewan. "It tells you what you have to do. Oh and by the way, all the Horcruxes have been destroyed. I killed the snake."

Harry took it, but before anyone moved a high, cold voice spoke. Voldemort's voice reverberated from the walls and floor, Voldemort was talking to all off Hogwarts and the surrounding area.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a lost and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour, dispose of your dead with dignity, treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all ran up to the Headmasters office, going to see the memories. While Ewan went to see the killed of injured. Thanking none of the Order sustained any losses. All the Weasley's were still together and Remus and Tonks were still alive and together. But unfortunately there were some loses. About 50 deaths in total for the Order, most were the creatures that lived in or bordered around Hogwarts but there were a few humans that were killed. Little Collin Creevy, that used to be obsessed with Harry was one of them, his brother Nigel was crying on his body. Then Ewan saw one of his friends Le Chun, fellow Ravenclaw in his year, lying a few feet away from Collin. Liam Scott and Roger Davies were by his side, Ewan joined them.

It was nearly a half hour later that Hermione got Ewan and brought him to where Harry was.

"You going to go?" asked Ewan.

"I know now, what must be done." said Harry.

Ewan hung his head down. "And if you die?" asked Ewan.

"Neither can live, neither can survive." murmured Harry.

"Harry, I- I-" said Ewan, tear fulled up his eyes. "Stupid sinuses." said Ewan wiping his face.

"I know, Ewan. I love you too." said Harry. "I got those same sinuses."

Ewan laughed. "I'm with you Harry," said Ewan, pointing to his heart. "In here"

"I know." said Harry. Ewan pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from his pocket. Then carefully placed it over Harry.

"If you see them... Mum and Dad, I mean... tell them... tell them..." said Ewan, tears freely running down his face.

"I will." cried Harry.

The brothers hugged, then Harry walked to the door, taking one last look at Ewan. Their eyes spoke to each other, then Harry left. Ewan rubbed his hands on his face, and left the room. Now, he had to wait.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Every minute felt like eternity. Every beat in his heart was like a knife stab. _'Why did it have to come to this? Why do I have to lose everyone?' _It had only been ten minutes since Harry left, ten minutes of emotional turmoil. Ewan Potter knew he was going to lose his little brother, he knew, yet it didn't make it any easier. Ewan sat with his friends and loved ones surrounding him, yet he didn't feel anything. _'Any minute now, any minute...'. _Soon, Ewan would learn that Harry was dead by Voldemort's hand. He kept telling himself he would feel it. Except he didn't, he never did.

So when Hagrid carried Harry's body in front of the castle, he broke down. He never felt it, he never felt the broken connection. Everyone in the order was upset and crying. Many protested, but Ewan wasn't caring all he saw was his brothers body, laying on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"Ewan Potter." said Voldemort. "How upset you must be?"

"You killed them, all of them...because you-" started Ewan.

"-are merciful." said Voldemort. "I will not kill you, if you choose to join me."

"Why would I join someone who is weak?" asked Ewan. "Whose afraid of his own name. Tom Riddle, son of Merope Guant, heir of Salazar Sytherin, and Thomas Riddle, a muggle. Why would I-"

"SILENCE!" yelled Voldemort. "For your insolence, Potter. Cruico!"

Ewan knew the pain was going to come but it didn't. "Why would I join someone who is afraid of a simple flame-freezing charm? "

"_Cruico._"

There was no pain still. " Why would I wish to join a man who is afraid of dying?"

"I hate to end a magical line Potter but you leave me no choice. Avada-"

"_Protego!_" yelled a voice form the middle of the Hall where Voldemort stood.

There in the middle of the room stood, Harry, his wand aiming at Ewan, protecting him.

Yells of shock , the cheers, and screams on every side of "Harry!" "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. Voldemort and Harry looked at each other. Sirius grabbed Ewan by the cuff of his neck and pulled his to the side, everyone circling around Harry and Voldemort.

"I don't want anyone else to try and help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed, his eyes wide. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good...."

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. "Accident, that when I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight?"

"_Accidents!_" screamed Voldemort. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and premitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people -"

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what I did. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of your spells hurt my brother? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"_You dare -_"

"Yes, I dare." said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't."

This continued for minutes on end. Harry and Voldemort back and forth, talking of magic, and love, of Dumbledore, and weapons, of Snape, and Patronues, of remorse, then of the Elder Wand and its true Master, Harry.

"So it comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your wand know it's last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder wand."

Suddenly a flash of gold and red blast through the enchanted sky of the Great Hall. Voldemort shrieked a spell into the air, followed a millisecond by Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.

The screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air. Ewan ran straight to Harry. It seemed as though only those two existed.

Hours passed with celebration, eating, reunions, but the whole time the brothers stayed together. Until Harry deiced to go to the Headmasters office with Hermione and Ron. Ewan gave Harry his space and went to speak with Professors McGonagall and Snape.

It was a day later that Ewan was presented with his old elder and phoenix feather wand from Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Ewan placed the Elder wand, Dumbledore's wand, back into his tomb. Kingley's Shackbolt was made the new Minister of Magic, Sirius and Maria were married and had a beautiful little black haired, blue-eyed boy named Regulas 'Reggie' Orion Black. A few months later, Ewan became engaged to Katie.


	44. Chapter 44

**NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

"Dad!" whined the twelve year old, Carson Potter, son of Ewan Henry Potter and Katie Georgina Bell.

"Carson!" mimicked Ewan.

"Tell, Henry to stop making fun of me." asked Carson.

"Henry stop making fun of your brother." said Ewan.

"Dad! That wasn't good enough!"

"Henry Potter, pick on your brother one more time, and we're taking you to Uncle Severus." warned Katie.

"Uncle Sev loves me!" exclaimed Henry. "He might have been mean to you guys back in the olden days, but he's different now. Besides, he's my godfather, so he has to be nice."

Ewan and Katie laughed at their fifteen year old son's behavior. The four were at Kings Cross; Henry was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Gryffindor, while Carson was starting his second in Ravenclaw.

"Why are we always last to the train?" complained Henry. "I can never get any good seats."

"You're lucky, some families are late and have to go directly to Hogwarts." said Ewan.

"But look, even Uncle Fred and Aunt Alicia, and Uncle George and Aunt Angie, and look even Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope, and Uncle Remus and Aunt Dora, and Uncle Sirius and Aunt Maria, and -"

"Okay! I'm late, sorry!" complained Ewan. Katie laughed.

"He gets it from you." she said.

"I never talked that much!" said Ewan

"UNCLE EWAN!" yelled a small voice, suddenly a black haired greened eye boy run into Ewan, knocking out his breath.

"Al." said Ewan giving his nephew a hug. "You excited about your first year?"

"Yeah, but James keeps saying I'm going to be in Slytherin." said Albus.

"That's not bad. Deputy Headmaster Snape was in Slytherin, he's head of Slytherin." said Ewan

"Yeah, but James says that all Sytherin's are evil." said Albus.

"James is wrong, you need to talk to your dad about this." said Ewan.

Suddenly two other children rammed into Ewan.

"James, Lily, I just saw you last weekend!" said Ewan

"That's too long!" complained Lily.

"Guess what I saw?" asked James.

"What?" asked Ewan all excited.

"Teddy was snogging Victoire! And then I saw Reggie and Natalie."

"Who?" asked Henry.

"Natalie, she's in Hufflepuff." explained James.

"That boy is with a different girl every month!" said Katie.

"Just like his father was when he was a kid, eh." said Ewan. "Where's your dad?"

"Dad and Mum are with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione." said Lily.

Pushing his way through the swarm of children and parents, Ewan finally found his brother and sister-in-law.

"Harry," said Ewan. "Look who attacked me."

"Kids, no attacking your uncle, he might get you in trouble with the Minister." joked Harry.

Albus gulped. "Your father's only joking." said Ginny.

"How is Kingsley these days?" asked Ron.

"Fine, making me run around all over the country." complained Ewan.

"That's what you get for being Adviser to the Minister. You know when it comes time for Kingsley to retire, you have my vote as the new Minister." said Harry.

"Yeah, just what I need, to be in charge of the entire Wizardry World in the UK... no thanks, I'll stick to being second in line."

"Oh man, only one minute till eleven, get on the train kids," said Harry. "We promise we'll write."

"Dad, dad." said Carson pulling at Ewan's sleeve. Ewan kneeled down in front of Carson. "You're going to come visit us right, when you come to see Uncle Severus and the Headmistress?"

"Of course, I'll visit you every weekend if you want." smiled Ewan. "Just like last year."

"Dad?" said Carson. "I...I love you."

"I love you too, now go on. Get good grades and behave." said Ewan. "Oh, and take this." said Ewan passing his a picture of the family. Carson smiled.

"I will dad, I will. Bye!" said Carson running to the train. "Bye!"

"Bye!" yelled Ewan.

Ewan, Katie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waved goodbye to their children. "They'll be okay." said Harry.

"Yeah," said Ewan, watching the white smoke of the Hogwarts express leave Platform 9 3/4. "I know."

_Finis_


End file.
